My Dancing Clown
by cristaadams
Summary: (Smut with a Plot!) Alissa awakened the real Pennywise after watching "IT" from the theater and challenging herself by believing that IT's real and existing. She only finds out what she's done when the clown himself pays her a visit. Little do they both know, they are drawn closer by fate...when Pennywise attends college with her!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I just saw "IT" today and was super inspired to  
write a fanfic romance because why the hell not. Here's to**  
 **the sociopathic romantics! Don't take this fic too seriously and**  
 **just enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The screen turns black and a list of names roll up. The film's just finished. I glance over at my cousins sighing in relief, but still a little shaken up by the horror flick they just watched with me. My cousins, given that they're all 13-15 years old, are terrified of the fictional demonic killer that they just saw. They all look at me and ask if I enjoyed the movie. As a seventeen year old, these kinds of things must typically scare me. But like what my old man always tell me, I'm too old for my age. I guess that's why i never get scared over horror films?

"It was good," I tell them,

My youngest cousin sneers at me, making the others look at him, "She probably wasn't scared,"

"Hey, I enjoyed a few jumpscares."

"How do you manage not to flinch at the scariest parts?" the eldest of my cousins ask and I just shrug as we all descend the cinema stairs and leave.

The kids walk side by side next to me, I smile at them enjoying their company while it lasts before I return them to my aunts and uncles,

"Alissa isn't scared of Pennywise because she's a grown up-"

My eldest cousin shakes his head, "She's just seventeen,"

"I'm still older than all of you." I say,

"You mean to tell us you're not scared of Pennywise, or the thought of a killer clown...at all?" he asks me as we all stop at our tracks. I notice my aunts and uncles overhearing our conversation as they stand behind my cousins with a smile,

I smile at them then glance at my young, innocent relatives, "No."

My cousin shakes his head at me again,

I mess up his hair as we bid our goodbyes for the night,

"Let's all head home now. Alissa has school tomorrow and so do all of you," One of my aunt says as she takes my youngest cousin's hand,

We all walk away from the theater, "Yeah, you guys have a long road ahead."

"Thank you for spending the night with the kids, Alissa." My uncle says with a smile,

I nod and walk with them to the parking lot, "Definitely. It's been a while."

We finally reach their car and I stop walking, watching them all get into their cars, "You gonna be alright, Alissa?" my aunt asks before she enters the car with my eldest cousin,

I nod, "The house is just 10 minutes away, I think I can handle any sort of clown incident."

She laughs with me, but my cousin frowns,

"Think about it, Alissa," he warns, "Pennywise is creepy."

"He can't take me if I'm not scared of him!" I shout as their car starts moving backwards,

He shouts back, "Think about it!"

I shake my head and watch their car drive away.

 _Think about it._ My cousin's voice rings in my head. I mentally challenge myself, convincing myself of the 'scary' pennywise, the clown. What if he was actually real? What fear would he use on me? Would he use my fear of college? My fear of getting bad grades? I suddenly laugh.

Then I thought, _what if I convinced myself that he was actually real?_

 _What if my cousins were actually right? They shivering bodies, thinking of Pennywise's face, are all worth it because he's actually real, and I should be scared, too?_

Suddenly, imagining him appear behind me right now gives me the shivers. I shut my eyes tight and imagine the clown standing in front of me as I turn, telling me that my cousins were right. That I'm a fool. I get more shivers. I imagine him taller than me, breathing heavily, blood dripping from his mouth.

I shake my head, _what the hell am I doing? This is stupid._ I turn around and get startled by a man in ragged clothes standing, his hands held towards me. "Sorry," I mumble out of panic, "I-I don't have anything on me right now." I shake my head and walk off home.

* * *

Alissa warms her hands inside her hoodie pocket as she walks over to the sidewalk after her encounter with a homeless man. She tries to calm herself as she walks home. From a distance, behind the bushes, a built-towering figure of a man appears wearing a beige Victorian jester suit. It watches over Alissa, keeping his eyes on her until she disappears, and so does he.


	2. Chapter 2

Alissa strolls down her house's empty street. Her thoughts marvel around the movie's plot. She feels the cold wind blow against her thighs. Alissa eyes her house but takes her time walking. She doesn't want her weekend to end yet.

Her eyes glance at the sewer canal and find herself smirking at the sight of it,

She starts walking slowly, looking intently into the dark pit of the canal, then start walking past it. As she steps away, Pennywise's shining, golden eyes flash in the dark and follows her.

Alissa feels the goosebumps running down her whole body. The trick worked, alright, she thought. She scared herself and is only convinced that fear is all in the mind. She smirks at the thought. Alissa knows it was all a movie, but she can't help but be intrigued with the fact that demons exist out of fear. How logical-and clever, she thought.

* * *

Alissa is about to leave to visit the store when she's stopped by her mother. The TV is on blast, but her mother is on her phone sitting on the couch beside her father. She tells her that she's off to the mall to finally buy herself the new camera,

"Want me to come with?" her mom asks as she puts down her phone,

The family converses as a news reporter speaks in the background on TV, talking about how two children have already gone missing. The reporter concludes that it must be some kind of power trip as the murders seem to sync with the movie that just came out. The reporter mentions "Pennywise" and this catches Alissa's attention,

She glances at the screen,

Her mother stands and glances at the TV before she leaves, "There are some crazy people out there,"

"What happened?"

Her mother walks over to the kitchen, "That clown from the movies probably inspired crazy people to hunt down kids. It's been all over the news."

"What the hell?"

"Language." Alissa's father says,

Alissa frowns at her father's remark, suddenly pissed at the thought that her parents must have forgotten that she's probably smarter than the whole street,

"That's why your mother's going with you to the mall."

"I'll be fine, okay. I'm seventeen-no, I'm turning 18 tomorrow. I can handle any type of crap crazy people can pull on me before they can even do anything. Of all people, you both know that."

Alissa's mother stops on her tracks to glance at her father, then back at her,

"I'll be back after lunch." She assures them,

Her mother places her bag down on the table, "You sure?"

"Of course."

Her father nods, "Lunch time, okay."

"Definitely." Alissa responds and takes the car keys from her mom then pecks her on the cheek. Alissa heads out of the house, leaving her parents. Her parents watch her leave. Alissa's father glances at his wife, "She's eighteen and smart." He says with a shrug, "No idiot clown can get through our girl."

* * *

The clouds hover over the bright sun, making the heat more tolerable. It makes me smile as I park the car at the lot. It's definitely gonna be a great birthday. It's turning out the way I want it to be.

No sun, no traffic, going to the mall to buy myself that camera I've always wanted. I can finally take decent pictures now.

I walk briskly as I get inside the store out of excitement and is greeted by a salesman, "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

I smile in response and ask for the camera I've been saving up for.

* * *

The heavy DSLR hangs on my neck as I stroll past the mall. I've decided to take a walk while the sun's out so I can test my camera as well. I take a few sample photos of strangers just happily strolling around. Lovers, grandparents, parents with their little kids. As I aim my camera at one of the children skipping across, my eyes catch a clown face, startling me. I quickly retreat to see at what I saw with my own eyes,

I see nothing so I look through my camera only to realize that I just happened to spot Pennywise's cardboard cutout out of the movie house. I snap a photo of it anyway to remember that I should probably stop spying on strangers and taking photos for now.

I decide to walk back to the car to finally head home.

* * *

Driving along the street near my neighborhood, I enjoy every stop sign. This way, I get to snap sample photos of landscapes. Open roads, pretty houses, and just simple street signs that seem aesthetically pleasing. What can I say, having a camera's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

It's a red light. I grab my camera and shoot at the park across the road. It looks so nice at a weather like this. Maybe I should go for the theme: isolation for my first camera project. That would be nice.

As I try to take shots of the park at the corner, I notice something floating in midair. I look away, trying to adjust my eyesight, doubting my senses. Then, I look through my camera to zoom in at what appears to be a red balloon.

 _Oh my God. This isn't-is it?_

How much of a coincidence could this be? I look around and see that the park's empty. I pause for a while then look at the balloon again. It's just...floating there...midair and not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

I focus at the red balloon, just floating still at the park. I zoom closer to see if there's some kind of trick. This is probably what the news was talking about. Those crazy people, trying to play Pennywise.

"Better get out of here," I mumble as I look away,

Although...if I go there, I would be giving those crazy idiots the chance to show themselves. I look at the camera in my hand and pause. I have a camera and I can use it to take evidences. Who knows, I might even catch them once and for all?

I close my eyes and sigh. If the balloon's still there, that means I'm going. If not, then I'm leaving and heading home...before lunch.

I look through the camera and zoom in. The balloon's gone. I look around using my camera and I see nothing, even if I look intently-

"Hey! Get the hell out of the way!" A loud man's voice makes me jump in my seat,

I notice that the red light's turned to green and I'm startled by a floating balloon just outside my window. I gape, unable to process the quickness of everything that's happening. The man honks his horn loud, making me panic. I hurry to open my window, grab the balloon, and drove off to the park.

* * *

I park my mom's car by the gutter and get out of the car, the camera hanging on my neck and the balloon in my hand. I look around first before walking into the deserted park. There's nothing but fog at this time of day. I look at the balloon then at the park.

They're good with tricks, I'll give them that. Smoke machine? Helium balloon?

Although, I can't explain how they managed to transport the balloon to my car window. But for sure, they'll be telling me how when I get them to the police station. I tie the balloon around my wrist so I can operate my camera better.

I walk around the empty park, unshaken, I make sure I look out at any weird figure.

For some reason, I feel the need to shout "Hello?" although it's the stupidest move I can do.

But they probably already know I'm here, so, "Is anyone here?"

No answer, but I keep walking. "I have your balloon." I say,

Then I stop walking. My camera still on, I look around me. "Whoever's there, show yourself and don't waste my time." I say then glance at my phone after fishing it out of my pocket, "I have to be home after lunch, so." I put my phone back in my pocket,

There's silence until I hear a flock of birds fly across, making me look up. I quickly take my camera and shoot at the sight with a grin. As they fly away, after I take enough shots, I look down and jump a step away as I'm startled by a tall figure of a guy wearing...

"What the hell?"

There's balloons shaped in an upside down triangle, hiding the face of the man in front of me...whom I can tell is trying to be Pennywise.

I realize I'm face to face with the asshole. I frown, "Well, looks like you don't want this balloon back?"

Slowly, he lets the balloons fly upwards, showing his face.

In front of me, I see the exact same face I saw in the theater nights before.

"Pennywise?" I mumble,

He grins at the sound of his name,

The asshole's happy I recognize him. But too bad, he doesn't scare me.

I just stare at him as he grins at me,

He tilts his head then glances at the camera hanging on my neck,

"Whacha got there?" he asks then looks at me,

I keep my eyes on him, "You're not getting your hands on my camera, man." I say sternly,

He frowns at my response, "You like taking pictures?"

"You like taking kids?" I respond and he slowly frowns, then suddenly starts laughing at me, then back to his frowning face,

I keep myself intact, unafraid although this Pennywise seems so fucking real,

"You're funny." He states with a serious tone of voice,

"Where'd you take kids?" I ask,

He smiles, "Want me to show ya?"

I grimace, "I think I'm good, thanks." I start walking backwards then turn around, but he appears right behind me.

 _Holy hell. Now how did he do that?_

"Where ya going?" he asks. Now he just sounds so maniacal to me, like the actual Pennywise, "Don't want me to show ya? Come on! It'll be fun!"

He gestures his hand, telling me to come with him,

"And then what?" I ask, not following him. He turns around and realizes I'm just standing there. He walks closer to me and I glance at his shoes. Those look pretty damn legit. Whoever this guy is, he's planned this whole thing too well to pull this off.

"And then you'll get what you want. Take pictures all you want, Alissa."

My eyes shoot right up at the clown, smirking evilly down at me. I look straight at its eyes. It gleams, looking back at me. I feel the tension as I realize his whole figure is towering at me. The paint on his face looks so real. The eyes don't even look like contact lenses.

 _Motherfucker. I'm dealing with the real Pennywise._


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly realize the weight of the situation I'm in. It's either two things: I'm standing in front of a maniac that found a really good costume and acts really well as Pennywise, or I got myself stuck in Pennywise's trap.

The thought intrigues me. My mind is filled with more and more questions now. I slowly reach for my camera, not looking away from the clown, and not letting him intimidate me with his tall height.

"Show me." I say,

Pennywise frowns and I wait for him to walk to wherever, but he keeps still. He looks at me, confused at my reply, then squints as he observes my face. I give him a look that shows how impatient I'm slowly becoming, "Show me the missing kids." I insist.

He's surprised, and he creepily grins,

Pennywise moves to the left and gestures his hand, showing children standing in a line facing us. I can't see their faces as they're all looking down at their feet. Their clothes look ragged and dirty, their hair, a mess.

"Take a shot," Pennywise laughs maniacally, "Go ahead, Alissa!"

Instead of feeling terrified, my mind wanders at how he's doing all of this, how he's actually real, how he came about. I realize that the kids might not even be real, as he's probably just trying to scare the hell out of me.

Suddenly, in one blink of an eye, the three children disappear from sight. Pennywise quickly glances at me, and now he's glaring at me.

"What?" I ask slowly walking backwards,

He shoots me a confused look, and I shoot him the same, "What?" I repeat louder,

"What are you?" he asks in a whispered way,

I furrow my eyebrows, confused as well, "What?"

The wind blows hard around us, and I feel cold now. The balloon tied to my wrist violently sways to the wind. He steps closer to me,

"Why aren't you scared?" he asks me with a low voice, observing me,

 _How the hell does he know that?_

"How do you know my name?" was all I manage to ask. It was word vomit. I didn't know what to say, I did't know what to do, I'm hella confused and intrigued and I just want to go home and figure this shit out. I'm still trying to figure out if he's real,

The clown smirks at me, "You're hesitating," he says in a tone of voice that suggests he's figured things out,

I haven't. I'm still confused.

"You think I'm just a figment of your imagination, dear Alissa?" he mocks me, moving his hand around,

I frown at him, "Or a guy in a really good cosplay suit," I mumble out of annoyance,

He laughs maniacally again then completely stops, "Alissa, Alissa," he starts as he seems to slowly move closer to me, eyes flaring red and yellow-"You think you're smarter than any kid out there, don't ya?"

"Well, going here was definitely a stupid move,"

He grits his teeth, and I notice the clown's two buck teeth. Weird enough, every detail in this clown resembles Pennywise.

He can't be...

"No fucking way..." I accidentally say out loud,

As if Pennywise could not handle the profanity, his smile disappears again. His inconsistent show of emotions makes it too believable. I think I got my answer.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, he disappears. The wind completely stops swaying the tree branches and blowing through the leaves. I look around the park and see the swing slowly come to a stop. I'm left alone in the park. Even the clown left me untouched.

I'm even more confused than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if things are happening a little too fast.  
Like I said, don't take this too seriously but enjoy**  
 **it real good. Get your panties ready for some romance!  
And like the usual, send me your reviews!**

* * *

"Look at you, just a few hours eighteen, already glowing like a wonderful lady." Alissa's Aunt places her hand over her shoulder as she smiles warmly,

Alissa tries not to blush at her aunt's compliments. She keeps talking about how she's almost old enough to do everything herself. Her mother shakes her head, "She's too smart for her age,"

She tries not to react to their remarks as much and just wish she's spending time with her friends in the living room.

Alissa walks to the living room and hears her friends with one of her cousins in the middle of a whispering discussion. She pauses and overhears them, "...five have been missing already,"

"You think he took them?"

Alissa frowns, "You know what I think?"

Her friends and her cousin glances at her all at once,

"I think it's a load of crap." Alissa continues her statement, her arms crossed,

Her cousin shakes his head, "Just think of the possibility-"

"-there is no possibility. It's just some guy in a suit scaring kids and using IT as a cover." Alissa interrupts, walking closer to the couch. She looks over at her friend, Jamie, who smirks at her,

"I don't know Alissa, I mean your cousin's got a good conspiracy theory, though." Jamie says then drinks from her cup,

"You guys aren't buying this?" Alissa shakes her head, "Don't scare yourself, Kyle."

Kyle stands from his seat and turns the TV on, surfing the channels, "If you just look-"

Alissa sees one of the news channels flashing a photo of one of the missing kids, making her rush to grab the remote from Kyle. She takes it and changes the channel, "Kyle, stop this." She demands, "It's my birthday. We can talk about killer clowns some other time, okay?"

Kyle agrees and slumps into his seat again,

Alissa's friends glance at her,

"How about we play board games, Kyle?"

Kyle grimances, "I'm fifteen,"

"What? You can't play board games at fifteen?" Jamie teases,

Alissa chuckles and glances at her cousin, sitting in front of the TV. As her company starts setting up the game, she notices the commercial playing on TV. It shows a kids running towards a box of cereals with a clown's face on it. Its golden hair and big, red nose reminds her of It again. Her smile turns upside down, and she's completely focused on the TV. She watches intently, hoping to see a sign, a sign that he knows that she knows. But the cereal commercial ends without anything that points to Pennywise's appearance.

She feels lightly disappointed and drags her eyes to the board game laid on the table,

"Here, might as well play with us," Kyle says as he holds out a piece from the game that's shaped like a clown,

Alissa snaps at her cousin, "I said nothing clown-related!"

Kyle looks at her in confusion with the rest of the people in the living room,

Alissa looks at them, "What?"

Kyle looks at the piece in his hand, "This is a truck, how is this clown-related?"

Alissa realizes her mistake. She gives the piece a second look and still see a clown face. She glances back at everyone, confused, she stutters on her words and before she could speak out, Kyle laughs with everyone.

She starts to look around, gaping, "Wh-what's funny?"

Kyle places the piece on the board, "I'm just messing with you," he says and laughs again, "You think you're hallucinating! Like in the movie! Get it?" he starts laughing louder than everyone else,

Alissa rolls her eyes, "Real funny." She starts walking away, "You guys are lame."

Jamie tries to stop Alissa and grabs her arm playfully, "Hey we're just playing around, play with us and spend your last night as a cute teen."

"I'm going to bed, Alright, I'm tired."

"We were just joking-"

Alissa chuckles lightly and suddenly glances at the window behind Jamie then at her, but she gives the glass window a second look. Alissa starts thinking if she just saw a clown figure outside their house. She ends up standing there, frozen.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asks,

She looks at the window again, "I-I think I just got a headache," Alissa says and pulls away, "I'm gonna rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jamie nods, doubting Alissa's decision, but she lets her anyway.

As Alissa makes her way across the room, Jamie brushes off the thought and tells everyone to play the game instead until they have to leave the house. Alissa slowly walks into her room, shuts it lightly, and leans her back against the door. She looks down at the ground, light closed, and stays quiet for a few seconds.

* * *

I saw it this time. It wasn't a stupid joke anymore. I know I saw it outside the house. I run to the window of my room to look outside, and all I see is an empty street. The street is dead. The figure I saw is too vivid to be something my mind just happened to make up.

One last time, I look out my window and still see nothing-

"Did you find it?" a low, raspy voice makes me jump from my seat and turn around,

The clown's in my fucking room. His jester suit is visible only with the help of the light from my window, but I can tell that it's him. The voice gave it away. Who the hell could it possibly be, anyway?

He looks so much taller now that he's standing across my bedroom,

He stays still, "If you find it, let me know so I can take a picture," he slowly shows his hand holding my _fucking camera._


	6. Chapter 6

"Give me my camera." I demand, shook by the fact that he's got my camera. He can take whatever, just not my camera. Seriously. I fucking saved up my entire life for that thing.

He sneers, "I've seen your photos, Alissa, they're very very very very good!" He starts snickering,

I scowl at his remark. Is he being sarcastic? "Yeah, so I'm aware. Now give it back." I demand, holding my hand out but still standing near the window where I can only see portions of him where the light makes him visible, I see his bright eyes glowing in the shadows and his mouth curved into a wide grin,

I notice the red mark on his lips that trace up to his eyes are still there,

This is the real Pennywise. This is really him. He's in my room, but why? To take my camera? To make fun of me?

"You want it?" he pretends to drop the camera-my heart drops as well-but it hangs in the air as he grips the lanyard, "Come get it." He says in a low voice,

I take a deep breath and shake my head, unable to comprehend what the hell this clown wants.

"No." I say with a hint of nervousness, but I take a deep breath again so he doesn't realize I'm scared, "Give me my fucking camera."

The grin on Pennywise's face slowly turns upside down, he's staring at me with scorn. He pauses, "You're not scared of me,"

My eyes glance at my camera hanging, wishing he won't drop it,

"You're more scared of breaking your stupid camera?" he pauses then laughs hysterically, pulling my camera upwards and he catches it with his other hand. Pennywise starts pacing around, letting me see more of him,

He looks so tall,

"Interesting, very very interesting," he starts chanting, "Alissa, you're a very interesting girl, yes" he stops pacing and slowly turns his head to look at me, "Yes, you are very brave."

We both fall silent,

He reaches his hand out, holding the camera, looking at me intently. He pauses, waiting for me to take it. Fuck it. I take a few steps closer and slowly reach for my camera sitting on his hand. Finally, I grab it and slowly retreat my steps,

Quickly, I turn my camera on to look at my photos if it's still there, and fortunately, they all are. The photo from the park's still there. I look up at him and notice he's still staring at me, smirking,

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you not glad the photos are still there?" he chuckles, "What are you going to do to them, Alissa?" He turns his whole body to stare directly right in front of me,

"Are you going to make me famous?"

I smirk at him in hatred, "Do you want me to?"

"You're a special girl, Alissa."

"What do you fucking want from me, clown?" I glare at him, not taking my eyes off him this time,

He smirks evilly, "I want you."

I try not to look confused, but I fucking am, "Why do you keep playing with me? Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because you're too _fun_!" he emphasizes the 'f' and starts chuckling, "Fun, fun!"

I sneer, "Why don't you just kill me already?"

Pennywise-like he's a machine that you can just turn off-stops laughing and glares at me, "Do you want me to?" he asks with a low voice,

How the hell does he sound so silly and then sound like a serial killer in one snap? What is he? Who is he really? What does he want? Why won't he just kill me? Why won't he just answer a simple fucking questi-

"Poor Alissa," he interrupts my train of thought, "So confused."

I don't bite into his bait and say nothing in return,

"Go on!" he enthusiastically says, "Ask me whatever you like!" he grins, holding his arms out then starts clapping his hands, "Oh, I'd love a curious cat. Amusing Alissa, do ask, and I shall tell!" Pennywise sits on my bed, crosses his legs, and places his hands on his knees, patiently waiting for me,

Fuck it. I might as well...

"Did you kill those kids?"

He frowns greatly, "They are missing,"

"Because you killed them? Took them to one of those...sewer places?"

He smirks, "Corrrrect!"

"Did you come out of that movie?"

He tilts his head,

"You know they made a movie about you, right?"

He grins, "Oh, I love movies! Especially, mine. They portrayed me really well."

"How did that happen? How did you come here?"

His grin turns into a smirk. A smirk that tells me he's amused by my stupidity, "Oh, Alissa. _You don't know?_ "

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows, place my camera on the table beside me and step closer, "Don't know what?"

He leans closer, "You summoned me."


	7. Chapter 7

My whole body shakes in a millisecond at his words. _You summoned me._ He can't be serious. He must be playing with me. That's what the movie taught me. That movie is the only thing I have right now that can help me, where I can actually get information from. That's the only source I should trust.

"I don't believe you," I say without showing emotion,

But he catches me trying not to look at his eyes, "Why not?" he frowns like a child, "But I'm the real Pennywise!" he shouts enthusiastically, his hands thrown in the air, he grins wider than ever, "I know a lot, Alissa. Do you want to know a lot, too?"

"Why should I trust you?"

He approaches me, his arms all over the place, "Because we're friends, Alissa."

I frown. Friends? Is he serious?

"Why didn't you kill me the first time we met?"

He pauses,

I realize..."Is it because I'm not afraid of you?"

Pennywise keeps still, "You can't harm me because I'm not afraid of you!" I smirk then scoff at him in victory. That's it. He can't harm me because I'm not afraid of him! That's what the movie suggests.

Pennywise smirks, crosses his arms and taps his finger on his chin, "You're forgetting something,"

"What?"

"In the movie, when they weren't afraid of me, It was difficult to lure and capture them..."

Does he think I didn't notice that?

He smirks as his gloved hand slowly rips apart, showing sharp claws. I'm startled by the sudden change of aura in the room, even seeing a claw scared me a little in the dark but I remind myself to be brave,

"...But it doesn't say I can't harm you." he holds his sharp finger at me and grins evilly with fangs on his teeth,

As a response, I tell myself mentally not to be shaken by him. I step closer in front of him, not realizing it would make me one step closer to his face. So now I'm staring up directly at Pennywise's glowing golden eyes in the middle of my dark room,

He stares right down at me, holding his finger up,

"Go ahead." I challenge him once and for all,

I'm tired of him playing with my head. That's probably better than him keeping me confused like this if he's just going to kill me anyway! If I summoned this monster then he can kill me so it can end it all once and for all-

I rip my button shirt open, showing my chest, but I keep my eyes directly at him, "Carve my heart out. Do it." If he really wants to kill me, he would have done it. I know it. I'm sure of it.

Adrenaline rush kicks out my senses, I stare at him,

I shake my head, "Just do it. But if you kill me, end it once and for all. I summoned you here. If you kill me, that ends it, too. It should, right?"

He stays quiet, "Right?!" I say again,

He doesn't say anything,

"Kill me. Stop killing other kids." I'm more surprised at the words coming out of my mouth, but I don't take it back. It's true. This is probably all my fault.

Pennywise smirks at me, "Alissa," he whispers as he moves his finger in front of me, "You amuse me. You intrigue me."

He puts his face closer to me and I don't flinch. _If he wants to kill me, he would have done it_ , I remind myself.

"That's why I can't kill you."

* * *

Pennywise hears her demand for him to kill her. His appetite grows ever-so-largely when she demands for it. He's going crazy over her audacity, her capability, and most of all, her curiosity. Fear fuels Pennywise. For a long time, it has been his strategy, and so he enjoys the curse without trouble. But Alissa, eighteen but with a mind of an adult, strongly believing his existence...it's all too much for him.

Too appetizing, _too good to be true_ , as he puts it. He can't kill her yet-it's not enough. Pennywise is greedy.

The more interest and fascination she lends Pennywise, the tastier, the better she becomes, the more she appeals to him. He is going crazy for her existence, for her soul, for her body, for _everything._

 _Pennywise is convinced that he can't kill her yet._ It's too soon. If he saved her as his last supper, he would not even have to kill other children. It is a teenager, with a mind of an adult, that gives him so much.

When Alissa shows him her bare chest, the demon clown was hysterical. _Not yet_ , he thought. For sure, he would carve her heart out and eat it up the way he wanted, but not just yet. He stared at her, amused by her willingness. Pennywise wanted to drool all over her warm body. He had so much planned for her whole being. He reminded himself that it was not yet time.

He'll keep her for now, he thought. He'll keep her until the last day of summer when he finally rests.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't kill me?" I repeat his words unconsciously,

Pennywise smiles at Alissa, happy that she's taken his word for it. He deceived her well, enough to stall her until the day he finally feasts on her fascination-filled soul and mind, "You got that right!" He enthusiastically replies. Alissa slowly looks away, out the window, trying to give herself time to think to sink everything in,

"But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you..." Pennywise suddenly appears behind Alissa, making her step back but then, she realizes not to back down. She keeps still and stares right into his eyes,

The tall clown stares right back into Alissa's daring eyes. He's intrigued by her audacity, more than Alissa is determined to find out more about the demonic clown standing right in front of her,

"What do you want from me?" Alissa asks It one last time,

Pennywise smirks at Alissa, knowing that she's eager to know his real intentions. He gives her what she wants to hear, "I want to thank you, Alissa, for bringing me into this world!"

She stares as he rejoices,

"You are the reason why I'm awake!" The clown steps closer as she steps backwards, "And I am hungry."

"You can't kill more children." Alissa snaps at him,

Pennywise, "Oh, can't I?"

"If you kill another kid, I'll...I'll..."

Pennywise frowns, "I'll...I'll...?" he mocks her and cries in an exaggerated manner, "You'll what, Alissa? Go on! Amuse me even more! Will you tell them what you know? After you told everyone you know that It doesn't exist? Do you think they'll believe you?"

Alissa grabs her camera, "I have evidence."

"Ah, yes!" Pennywise scowls then snaps his finger, and Alissa's camera screen turns on, showing the photo she's taken the other day, "The floating balloon. That's your evidence. I can see it well now, they will definitely believe you."

Alissa glares at Pennywise, and suddenly starts snapping photos of the clown. After a flash, she checks her camera, only to see a blurry shot of her empty room, "What the..." She looks up and sees Pennywise still standing,

"You really think I didn't see that coming?" He says in a serious tone of voice,

Alissa shakes her head in disbelief, "I'll follow you wherever you are, and you won't know I'm there. I'll snap everything there is and I'll catch you."

Pennywise turns around, "Alissa, please!" He pretends to cover his ears for fear of hearing her say this. He frowns, "Please!"

"-I won't stop until I have evidence. Even if it kills me, I'll prove to them that you're real-"

Pennywise quickly drags himself in front of Alissa, glaring down at her with his glowing eyes. This shuts Alissa up, and with a voice so low and deep, he interrupts her, "Do what you say you shall. Tell them that you were the reason why I'm here."

Alissa realizes his point. She's speechless, but does not look away. A tear escapes her eye. _It's all her fault_ , she realizes. _It's all her fault._

Pennywise sees this as a perfect way to disguise his true intentions,

"Don't you worry, Alissa!" Pennywise exaggerates on his words, "Justice shall be served! When I punish you."

"Don't harm other kids. Don't do it." She demands, but it sounds to him like she's begging. He finds her even more appealing, "Just...do what you want with me."

"Punish you, Alissa? Is that what I hear?" Pennywise says in a sing-songy tone, "Are you asking me to punish you for your sins?"

"...Yes." She finally accepts quietly, her eyes lowered on the floor,

"I won't hurt you," Pennywise walks around her in the dark. He observes her body from behind as he walks. Yes, he wants her fresh and appetizing on the last of his days. That would taste very good, "...unless you provoke me, Alissa. I will surely hurt you."

Alissa shuts her eyes, frustrated, her mind wanders on the possible things Pennywise would do to her as a punishment. She asked him, but he never gives her the answer. She opens her eyes and sees It stand in front of her again,

"I won't hurt you." He says again, realizing she's frustrated. He smells it.

"What do you want?" she asks, tired,

"Oh, I can't tell you."

She glares at him, "Why the hell not?"

"It's a surprise!"

She sneers at him,

"Just promise me one thing, Alissa."

Alissa furrows her eyebrows, "What?"

"You'll dance with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she's frustrated even more,

Pennywise smirks, "Dance, Alissa! Don't be afraid to dance!"

She looks at him. Asking him did not help at all. Alissa shakes her head, turns away from him.

"It's your birthday! Dance! Rejoice!"

Alissa grabs onto the bat leaning against the wall, and before she could turn after grabbing it to hit the clown, her door opens wide. Jamie is standing with a grin, "Alissa-!" her smile disappears and turns into a confused look, "um, are you okay?"

Alissa quickly hides the bat behind her, "Hm? Yes-yes. I'm good."

"Okay..." she says, "I know you're not feeling well, but they're starting a dance party in the living room. It's so lame without you."

Alissa freezes at the words. She starts to think if it's what he's talking about.

"Come on, birthday girl!"

She tries to shake it off and walks towards the door without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

I look at my feet as I walk home. It's so much better walking home. That way, I get to pause whenever I want to take pictures. I see kids on their bicycles pass by the street. Quickly, I snap a photo of them. I review the photo to check if I hit a good one. I browse the photos and see only one good photo. It makes me smile. Somehow, I can say I'm doing a little better.

My finger automatically presses the delete button on other extra shots, but one photo makes me stop. At this time of night, a shiny, red balloon contrasts the darkness. I quickly look up and see the balloon floating in midair.

The kids. He's gonna follow the kids.

I look around and try to figure out where the kids will be. Hurriedly, I run to the park.

* * *

The sun finally sinks in, and I'm hiding behind trees in case anyone sees me. If I can't save these kids from the clown, the least I can do is catch him in the act and show people my evidence. That'll make them believe me.

I hear children shouting. But I'm not sure if they're shouting in pain or what. I hide behind the bushes, my camera ready to be used in my hand. I hear footsteps. I prepare myself. Then...as I was about to jump in, the kids start running the opposite way to ride their bikes and leave. One of them shouts, "Hurry! Hurry before the clown takes us!"

Then, they all left me.

But I still hear crunching behind the bushes. I still prepare. I peek and only see a little bit in the dark. It's too damn dark to see since the kids left with their flashlights. But I'm sure that what I have my eyes on is Pennywise. That asshole. Glad the children got to run away.

I want to curse him out but I remember I need to take photos of him first.

I prepare my camera, I aim at the clown, and take a shot. The flash startles both of us...no. Four of us?

"What the fuck?" I hear the guy in the clown suit shout as he turns. Then a bright light from their flashlights beam at me and hits my eyes, making me use my hand to shade my eyes. I realize they're all looking at me.

We both stare at each other. That's not Pennywise. Not the real one.

He approaches me, "The fuck are you doing?!"

I see two more guys in their casual clothes making their way to me as well. I start running for my life.

"Get back here!"

* * *

I'm hiding behind what seems to be their pick up truck. It's a bunch of kids trying to portray themselves as the killer clown. They almost have the costume right. But it doesn't look the same. I quickly check my camera and see that I took a shot of the guy. It's clear, too.

I hear them approaching. Quickly, I run the opposite way and head back home.

* * *

I keep running until I see lights from my neighborhood. I realize I'm just a few minutes away from my house if I start walking now. I slowly cool down, trying to catch my breath as I have my camera safe in my hands.

Now, I finally feel safe.

I turn my camera on to check the photo I took earlier as I keep walking. Those assholes trying to scare kids-they're idiots as well. They think it's all right to make fun of that matter when actual kids are missing?

What if...what if the clown I met is also a fake one? The one intruder in my house on my birthday...what if they're just really good? _But no._ That guy in the clown suit looked so unprofessional.

But what if-

"Psst," I hear a soft call coming from down the drain,

I look around then down. I'm startled by the clown. _I guess I'm wrong._

"Who you running from, Alissa?" he teases then chuckles,

I roll my eyes and walk away. If he wants to fuck with me again, he can follow me. I keep walking, keeping my eyes on the road. "Come join me down here! You'll never be tired here! You can dance all you want!"

I hear silence in my street now. Maybe if I get in the light under the streetlights, he won't bother me there.

I look behind me to check if he's following me, but he isn't. I turn to look in front and am startled again, making me stop walking. Pennywise stands in front of me, his hands behind his back, and that smug look on his face.

"I don't like it when you ignore the dancing clown." he says,

I glare at him, "What do you want?"

"When I ask you to dance with me...dance with me." He demands sternly, "Don't you remember, Alissa?"

"I forgot, okay. Now, what do you really want?"

"Ah, ah, Alissa." he raises his finger, "Remember...?"

I shake my head and look away. Then...I remember in a flash. Slowly, I glance at his eyes. They're not glowing this time. It's just normal...eyes. But his eyes, his face, it's so full of enthusiastic anticipation. He knows I remember now.

"Punishment?"

I remember the children. I remember that this was all my fault.

* * *

Alissa's eyes start to water. This is her punishment, she thought. This was her way to repay her sins. It was through this mad clown, she'll be able to save other children, "Punish me?" She repeats his words in a low voice,

"Yes, Alissa. We'll be friends until the end of Summer!"

"What do you mean?" She looks at It in confusion, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh don't worry. We'll have lots of fun!" Pennywise assures her joyfully, "We'll be two clowns in this circus town!" he starts laughing maniacally,

"What?" was all she could utter, tears rushing down her face, she thought of the children that died before this day. _It was her fault_. And this was her punishment.

"We'll be partners, Alissa! It's going to be fun!"

"Partners in what? What?" Alissa's voice breaks, eager to find out what Pennywise is talking about.

He leans in closer, "You'll help me find a meal!"

Alissa suddenly pushes Pennywise away, but he doesn't even flinch at her force. The heavy-built clown man stands in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"I am not going to help you kill children!"

"Alissa, don't ya' forget. You have ta' own up to your fault!"

"By killing children?"

"By choosing which ones to kill, silly!"

Alissa gapes at him, shaking her head, she sneers, "That is not happening, no. I won't do that."

Pennywise grabs Alissa by her arms, squeezing her, and leaning closer. He stares at her. The dark circles around his eyes make it almost invisible in he dark if it wasn't for his golden eyes, "I wasn't asking, dear Alissa." he whispers, "I'm not giving you a choice."

"You said you'd punish me-"

"-Yes! This is your punishment."

She curses under her breath, "You motherfucker."

He frowns at her remark. "I'll see you soon, Alissa." he teases and starts laughing lowly, "Make that list long enough for me!"

And in a blink of an eye, he disappears, leaving Alissa alone in the middle of the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Alissa sits in her chair, her elbow leaning on the desk as she looks through the photos she has just transferred from the camera and to her laptop. She scrolls through the new photos she took and couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of herself.

Maybe it's time to start looking for a college major, she thought. Surely, she's ready to take on a degree on what she loves. Photos and production, she recites in her mind as she browses the internet this time. She visits a website of a college nearby.

An ad appears on the page which seems to be a public service announcement from the college, saying that they're offering help to find the missing kids. Her first thought was that she chose a humane college, but what overlapped the thought was the fact that she's reminded of It again. She shakes her head in disbelief.

 _I can't let myself focus on college if my life's on the line_ , she tells herself mentally.

Right now, her responsibility is her life. She can't do anything with the camera, or her passion, or her future. Her life is all about survival. About paying for what she's done.

Alissa shuts the laptop and leans on her chair. She closes her eyes for a few seconds.

"Can I have that list?" a familiar voice peers through the silence, and it's coming from the clown sitting comfortably on the bed, a few inches away from her. Alissa's eyes open wide, but she decides to close them again, ignoring the clown.

At this point, she's a little numb. She doesn't care anymore. _He'll kill me anyway sometime in the future when I learn to fear this clown. But that's gonna be a long, long time._

"Are ya giving me the silent treatment?" Pennywise asks in a sad voice, "Oh! I can be silent, too. I can be a mime, see?"

Alissa opens her eyes to look at Pennywise moving his hands around, suddenly letting his fingers turn into claws. He slashes his throat and out pours blood, making Alissa jump out of her seat. Pennywise rolls his eyes backwards, pretending to be dead as he slumps on her bed, all in silence.

She scowls at the bloodbath on her bed, already thinking how she's going to explain this to her parents.

"What the fuck?!" she shouts, "Stop this! Stop!" Alissa shouts at the clown, but Pennywise doesn't move a thing,

Suddenly, Alissa's father storms inside her room, opening the door wide, he looks at Alissa, worried to death, "Alissa?!"

Alissa glances at her father, "Dad!" she glances at the bloody clown on her bloody bed and floor,

"What's wrong?!"

Alissa stutters on her words as her eyes glance from her father and back to the clown. She's confused. He enters the room, his hand reaching for his daughter, "Alissa, hon, are you okay?"

She glances back at Pennywise on the bed, "The...the..." she points at the bed, but realizes that her father is focused on her. _He can't see It._

Her father looks at her bed, "What's wrong?"

"There was a...a spider."

He looks at her then at the bed, "Where?" he walks to her bed, completely ignoring the bloody clown,

"I-I think it's gone now. It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll just call you when I see it again," Alissa says, grabbing her father's arm and pushing him lightly out of her room.

"You sure?"

She smiles at him nervously and successfully pushes him out, "Yeah, Dad. Sorry about that. I'll just finish my homework now."

She slams the door, looks down, and takes a deep breath. "He can't see you. I forgot about that in the movie." Alissa slowly turns and sees Pennywise's eyes roll back as he jumps on his feet, raising his hands,

"You're terrible at silent treatments! I win this time!" he enthusiastically points out,

Alissa rushes to the clown and points her finger at him, "Shut up! Don't be too loud, why do you have to be so fucking loud?"

"Oh!" Pennywise covers his mouth with wide eyes, "But Alissa, they can only hear you."

She glares at him, "What do you fucking want, clown."

"I don't like it when you don't call me by my name." Pennywise puts his hand on his waist and grimaces at her,

"Answer the question."

"I want the list, Alissa." He says, "I've given you enough time to make me a special..." he exaggerates on licking his teeth and slurping, "...list."

"I didn't make you a stupid list." She says and walks past him, heading to her desk, she leans on it, "I'm not a murderer."

Pennywise pounds his fist on the desk, startling Alissa, making her glance right up at the towering height of the clown, "Tut-tut-tut," he looks at her with glaring, golden eyes, "We talked about this," he says in a sweet tone-something he's never done before-without changing the way he looks at her, making Alissa feel weirdly satisfied with this sound. She brushes this thought aside from her mind. "Alissa, I want you to dance with me on the dance floor really soon."

"Why me?" she asks intensely, leaning closer to him, angry, "Why are you doing this to me? Why don't you just tie me up and let blood spurt out of me?

Pennywise had thought about this a lot of times. He did. But the way he found her so pleasing and appetizing could never be topped by his anger and hunger for the younger kids. Alissa was young enough to deceive, but she had such a mature mind, mature enough to keep and play with, to savour. It puzzled him, but he never admitted it. Pennywise wanted to play with his food. It tasted so much better that way, he thought. He needed her to be filled with more fascination before he could eat her up, he reminded himself.

"I would happily drink your blood, Alissa," he laughs lowly, "but I like you." he whispers,

Alissa stares back at his dark, rounded, deep eyes.

"I like you enough to punish you. I want you to see what you've done. I want you to celebrate this beautiful little accident!" he says quietly but with so much joy in his voice. Then, he leans in closer, inches away from her face. Alissa doesn't look away,

"Now if you won't do that, I'll kill other innocent children myself."

"You killed three innocent kids already. Those children did nothing-"

"Three?" Pennywise asks her,

She furrows her eyebrows, "Three kids are already missing."

Pennywise stays quiet, then suddenly starts laughing lowly,

"Whatever. I will not-"

Pennywise interrupts her once again, "Ah-ah-ah!" he raises his finger and boops her nose, "Think wisely, Amusing Alissa. Amuse me."

He keeps his face close to hers, "I'll give you more time, since you're new to this. But I'm very impatient. I'm getting hungry."

The greedy clown smirks and slowly moves away from her. He stands in the middle of her room as Alissa follows him with her eyes. "See you around!" He snaps his finger once and he disappears, leaving her room clean and blood-less.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes scan the whole park, then glance right back at the blue-haired clown making tricks in the middle of a group of kids. Some kids are smiling, waiting for the magic to blow their minds, while some absentmindedly stare at his peculiarity.

I remember when I was a little girl, I had a clown in my birthday party. Most of the kids were scared of him, some didn't pay attention, but I did. I found them amusing. I remember staring at the clown in my party and thinking: why is there paint on his face? why is the smile painted on his face? what if he's sad? does it magically turn upside down? are clowns always happy?

They don't scare me, they don't make me giggle either. They look like people to me. The only difference is they have a painted smile on their faces to remind them of the point which is that they should smile or else they won't have a job.

Somehow, I can relate to it. Or maybe, I used to relate to it back in high school. People liked me because I was different. They appreciated my uniqueness. I, on the other hand, didn't appreciate it. They expected me to be perfect ever since they realized I had "talent". A talent I wasn't really passionate about.

They wanted me to be some kind of public speaker or something. It's so stupid. I laugh as I remember how stupid it was. We were asked to perform a speech. I did mine, and because my Dad is good at this kind of stuff because he's a Professor, I had a good coach. The kids in my class were impressed. My teacher forced me to do more about this. It was so stupid. They even said they envisioned me to be a politician.

It may sound stupid and shallow. But think about it. One impressive thing gets bigger as certain, small other things happen. I did a nice speech, the teacher praised me, kids in class started a rumor that my dad was a professor, people thought this was impressive-for some weird reason-and people put me up on this pedestal. Thought I could save the school's reputation in this small town. But that wasn't what I had in mind.

Since I was this respectable person in school, a lot of people had expectations. High standard forced on me. I couldn't keep it up. I failed them. And now, they hate me.

Wow, how did I get to that talk?

I push the silly thoughts off my head as I hear a loud pop from the small birthday party. One of the kids popped a balloon. The clown's laughing with them. I take my camera and shoot one photo. I review the photo and smile, but that smile disappears as I notice that the dancing clown hasn't made an appearance lately. It's been three days and he's been absent.

I'm not disappointed.

It just feels weird reaching that point in your life where you're...needed again. I know, I know. _Needed to make a list of kids to be murdered._ Well if I say that out loud, it would definitely sound terrible. But for once...I'm important again. I won't lie. I missed this feeling. It was nice not to be put on a pedestal and expected to be perfect. It was nice to finally pursue what I liked. But it's not nice to pursue something and have people ignore your efforts.

Fuck that. I stand from my seat, hang the camera on my neck, and start walking home.

* * *

I look up and see the sun slowly set. I observe the blue sky gradually turning darker. My hand takes the camera automatically to take a shot of the landscape. I feel weirdly poetic for some reason.

Probably the nostalgia kicking in again.

Eighteen and so far, going through interesting things...like killer clowns. Not what I expected but...still.

My thought is interrupted when I hear a kid running away from the street to my right. The kid trips in front of me. "Whoa, hey, are you all right?"

The kid gets up on his feet, points at the clown standing to my right. He starts running again. I glance at the clown in a cheap jester suit. I'm frozen.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Sorry this is a little short, but don't worry! I HAVE A LITTLE PLOT TWIST FOR YOU GUYS! Been excited for it. But first here's a little character background so everything would make sense. Hope you got to piece things together! As always, tell me what you think through reviews. Enjoy my dear psycho-romantics! Halloween is getting close and I'm so happy to say that I might take my time with this fan fic if I get enough reviews agreeing. Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

"You again?!" The guy in the clown suit shouts at Alissa.

Her eyes widen as she starts walking backwards,

"Give me that camera." The guy says, but this time, in a clown-like voice as he remembers to stay in character. Alissa notices other guys in casual clothes arrive in the same pick up truck she saw the other night,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alissa angrily responds,

"Be nice, miss, and give me the camera."

One of the boys clamber out of the truck and starts walking, "Trust me, you don't want to end up like her. Just give us the camera, and we can call it a day."

Alissa looks at them in confusion. _Her?_

"What are you talking about?" Alissa watches them slowly walk towards her, "What-her-who?"

"Shut up, bitch!" One of the boys shout, "Stop playing games."

"Don't you dare come near me." Alissa warns them, her camera away from their side, "Don't you dare."

Alissa pauses for a second and starts running away, holding her camera tightly. The boys start clambering into their truck to follow her. Alissa escapes from the same road and into a different one, attempting to confuse them of her real location. She couldn't go straight home, she thought. If she did, they'd know where to find her. She stops running and decides to go to a random street to start running. She starts screaming, "Help! Someone!" she tries to scream in between pants,

She hears the truck's engine roar as they appear in front of her. Alissa starts running towards a dead part of town. She curses under her breath, the camera still in her hand.

She keeps running and ends up at a dead end, forcing her to stop at her tracks. The night is slowly devouring the sky.

The truck stops, flashing its bright light against her, giving her the difficulty to see. But she sees shadows moving in front of her. She hears one of the boys, "I fucking told you to give me the damn camera."

She notices it's the guy in the clown suit, "You think you can get away with it?"

"She wants to play hero, Jack!" the driver shouts and sneers, "Show her what she deserves!"

"Looks like...you want it too, don't you?" The clown-suited guy slowly approaches Alissa, "Lemme give you that treat."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Alissa dodges the guy's arm, but he grabs her and grips on her arm tight, "Don't touch me!"

Another boy approaches her and takes her camera away. He starts checking the photos.

The guy in the clown suit holds Alissa tight, "You want it, too, beautiful?"

Alissa struggles to move and see who the guys are. But she's sure they aren't as young as she thought they were. They sound like adult men. Predators, she thought. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The guy with Alissa's camera shouts, "Jack!"

"What?"

"She only has one photo. She doesn't have Myers'."

" _Myers_?" Alissa mumbles, she glances at the guys and realizes in one flash. Myers. Trixie Myers was one of the missing kids. "You fucking monsters! You killed the little girl?!"

Jack grabs Alissa tighter and closer, grabbing her mouth. He squeezes her mouth, shutting her up, "Be fucking quiet!"

"Jack, we have to go. She doesn't have anything. The photo's useless anyway."

"She's seen our faces, you idiot! I say..." he starts pulling her waist closer to him, "We give her the same treat we gave Myers."

"You disgusting assholes! Let me go!" Alissa struggles to shout, but Jack slaps her across her face, making her body hit the ground. As Alissa hits the ground, the sudden force makes her instantly dizzy. She struggles as she looks around. Her hand explores the ground, trying to support her own body, until she touches what seems to be someone's shoe. She looks at the funny looking shoes in confusion. Slowly, Alissa looks up and sees a clown standing in front of her. He playfully waves at her, wriggling his fingers.

She hears Jack behind her, "What the fuck?"

Alissa is more confused when she hears him behind her.

 _Pennywise,_ she instantly thought. She forces herself to look closely. Pennywise walks past her. She notices the driver of the truck running away and leaving the other two. She unconsciously closes her eyes, feeling more dizzy. Her palms sting in pain.

She hears men shouting from behind her but she forces herself to close her eyes as she looks away and crawls out of the scene. Finally, she makes herself stand up. Alissa turns around and sees Jack and Pennywise on a stand off, but Jack is shaking. The other guy is inside the carseat, not moving.

"You really got the paint wrong, dummy!" she hears Pennywise tease,

She watches them but decides to look away,

"And the clothes, too!"

She hears something rip apart. Alissa quickly turns and sees Pennywise had stabbed Jack. He stabs him again and again and again. Her eyes widen at the sight of murder. She keeps her feet on the ground as her hands support her weight, holding on to the fences behind her.

She shuts her eyes, "Stop it, Pennywise!" she starts screaming, "Stop that now!"

Alissa opens her eyes and sees Pennywise looking at her. The headlights of the truck still on and flashing at her makes it difficult to see the clown. Alissa musters all the guts she has and walks in front of the truck, hoping she's see a better view of Pennywise.

Pennywise groans as he slowly approaches her.

"Please just stop." She says quietly, watching him walk over to her. Alissa tries to catch her breath,

They both fall silent. All they could hear is the sound of the engine humming. Night came fast and the only source of light they have is the headlights.

Alissa turns around trying to calm herself down, telling herself that the dead bodies should not scare her. Telling herself that she's safe now.

"Alissa?" Pennywise calls her,

She turns around,

"I didn't need you to help me." She suddenly sounds stern, "I could have handled it myself. You didn't have to kill them." She says subtly, a slight hint of doubt in her own words,

Pennywise smirks, "Silly Alissa, do you think I'd just stand here and watch them play with my food? You still owe me a dance." He tells her,

She shakes her head, looks away again, and sighs. _That's not true. If anything, he'd want to kill me. He'd do anything to get to kill me so he would finally have me,_ she thought. _But then again...he didn't let them kill me._

"Those kids were going to hurt you, Alissa." he says, slowly stepping closer to her,

"Kids?" Alissa furrows her eyebrows and quickly glance at the lifeless body on the ground, and inside the truck. "They didn't sound like kids to me."

Pennywise starts laughing, "Silly Alissa!" he stops, "Mister i-wanna-be-a-clown here is surely too old for ya," he sticks out his tongue then chuckles, "but those two, they're just a year younger than you!"

"And you killed them!?"

"-Would you have preferred them to kill you first?" Pennywise snaps but with a calm, cold voice,

Alissa pauses, unable to form her words. _He's right._

"Anyway, I didn't kill all of them. But..." Pennywise mumbles and Alissa shakes her head,

"They're bad, bad kids." Pennywise says with anger, "They're an abomination! They deserved to die."

"Did they?"

"Well, If you wanted to be Jack-o's treat of the week, you could've told me sooner, so I wouldn't have to rip through his organs." Pennywise says without pausing in a monotone,

Alissa pauses again. _He's right again._ Without thinking any further, she looks at him and says, "I'm going home."

Pennywise just watches her as she pauses, turns around and start walking. Then, she stops. Alissa turns to look at Pennywise and see him holding her camera. He reaches his hand out to her,

She walks back, grabs her camera and walks away again.

"Can't this dancing clown get a thank you?"

As Alissa walks, she scans the dark road. She feels fear creep up in her. But she reminds herself not to be afraid or else the clown will find something against her. She closes her eyes and suddenly has an idea,

Without a doubt, she says without turning around, "I'll thank you when I get home alive and safe."

There's silence. She turns quick and sees that Pennywise is gone. She feels him behind her, and she slowly turns to see him standing there. She rolls her eyes. Pennywise stares at her, and before he could say anything, she speaks up, "Take me home."


	13. Chapter 13

Alissa drags her feet to the front porch. She forces her body and her mind to enter the house. She's finally home, she told herself. Pennywise accompanied her. He sensually and slowly touched the side of her face, conveying some type of supernatural force making Alissa faint into a sleep. And when she woke up, she's in Pennywise's arms in the backyard. She fluttered her eyes open and saw that she was leaning in the arms of the clown. He felt warm, soft, and smelled like the whole carnival: popcorn, sweet, candy apples, sweat, blood, and excitement.

She felt an undeniably sweet tension but when she realized she was too close to him, she pulled herself away. "What did you-" Alissa glanced around her and realized she's in the backyard of her house. "I'm gonna go to my room." She said to him. She did not know why she had to tell him. Was it a warning? An invitation? Nevertheless, she walked to the front porch to enter the house because surely, her mother and father have been waiting for her.

Alissa walks into the door and notices that her parents are already in the dining area. They don't even look worried. They both see her creep from the doorpane and they wave at her with a smile, "Hey, you're late for dinner." her father says,

Alissa tells them she'd rather sleep. They both easily let her go. She wonders why they're both so happy. She walks to her parents and hug them both, and they suddenly seem confused by her affection. The two shrug it off and she heads upstairs.

* * *

Alissa enters her room and places her camera by the shelf. She glances across the room and notices Pennywise looking through her stuff on the other shelf,

"You like amusement parks, don't you Alissa?" he giggles, "I sure love parks and circuses and-"

"Kids?" she interrupts,

He gives out a throaty chuckle, almost sounding like a despicable laugh. "Oh no," he starts. He turns around, "I despise kids. But to eat them? Oh! How I drool for them!"

"That other kid..." Alissa says,

Pennywise looks at her intently,

"I want you to kill the other kid." Alissa says without a doubt,

"Wh-what other kid?" Pennywise fakes his ignorance, "Oh...you mean Kyle?"

"Is that his name? The kid that drove the truck?"

Pennywise nods with a smug look on his face,

"I want you to kill Kyle."

Pennywise starts laughing hysterically, "Oh, Alissa!" he shakes his head and starts pacing the floor, "You..." he wiggles his finger, pointing it at Alissa, "You never fail to Amuse me, Alissa!"

She turns around,

"But I asked for a list..."

"Fuck the list. Just do as I say. You're lucky I even gave you a name." She snaps at him,

Pennywise drags his foot over to her and quickly stood in front of Alissa, leaning over her small figure, "You're taking it slow...I get it." He grins at her, showing his fangs, "Take all the time you need. I don't mind waiting a little after my first meal."

"I'm not doing this for you," Alissa says, "I'm doing this for a whole different reason."

Pennywise smirks, "Amusing Alissa, you really do amuse me."

* * *

A storm rages in a summer day and I'm in the mood to have some good me-time. I wrap the towel around me and I make my way in my room. When I enter, Charlotte Cardin's rendition of Wicked Game is playing loud. I notice the rain from my window and _I feel so damn good._

It's been a long time since I've felt so relaxed. For once in my life, I feel like a young woman. I look around my room and start swaying my hips slowly. I remove my towel, put on my underwear, drape over my oversized shirt and start dancing to the sweet singing voice playing from the speakers. I close my eyes and savour my personal time while it lasts. For once in a long time, I rid my mind of the bad things. I think about myself. I think about this song. I think about my body.

I feel so confident.

My waist gracefully sways to the song's tempo. I keep my eyes closed, my lips parted a little, as I run my hands from my waist up to my cheeks. I sway to the music a little more as the song quickens. I hum along, too.

I sensually move my hips, twirl across my room, reach my laptop giving me a chance to hear the song louder before it ends.

The next song starts playing. I hear the same artist, but with a different song.

"... _no effect, you drag me in your dirt, oh_..."

I keep dancing, making sure I stay graceful, but I keep my eyes closed.

"... _I've been around...your body upside down...but I can't touch you_..."

My hands trace over my chest and through my nape,

".. _.in any fuckin' way_..."

My hips move to the song as it gets more intense. But as I twirl, my eyes slightly open, I see a familiar tall figure, making me stop dancing completely. I gape at the clown's presence. He looks at me sternly, all cold, all stiff, he stands there.

"What the fuck-" I quickly turn away from him, looking for my towel. I grab it and cover the lower part of my body, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You dance really well, Alissa."

"Have you been watching me the whole fucking time?"

Pennywise walks over to me,

"You kill pervs, don't you?" I suddenly ask him, "Why don't you kill yourself?" I turn away and grab my pants. I enter the bathroom, check the whole thing first and start putting my pants on.

I come back inside my room, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry, Alissa." the clown mutters, "I need my next meal."

"Didn't I just give you a name? That was just days ago." He's starting to really piss me off. Does he really think I can give out names of kids to kill? That Kyle thing was a spur of the moment. He deserved it, but still. It's not like I encounter asshole kids everyday. I barely go out now because of what happened.

I had to take photo from my window in my room. It's stupid.

"Ah-ah-Alissa," Pennywise growls lowly, "We had a deal."

"I'm not giving you names. Not anymore." I tell him. What a greedy clown. I thought one name could shut him up.

Pennywise growls louder as he runs towards me, pinning me against the wall. He's glaring at me with bright, golden eyes. I would be fearing him right now, but I'm too angry at him to be. I glare back at his eyes in the dark. The dark circles around his eyes make his dilated golden pupils stand out, it's almost blinding.

He slowly rests his hand over my cheek, his face close and looking down on me, he glares, "I'm not messing around, Dear Alissa."

I gulp once, and whisper at him, not looking away, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

He smirks in anger and exasperation. He probably hates me more than ever. I watch his eyes glare at me, but I also quickly steal a glimpse of his lips. He's smirking hard. He's angry. His forceful, strong hand is still on my face. I watch his lips. I can't stop looking at his lips.

I realize his body is pressed against mine. I inhale and smell the same fragrance he had when he took me home.

* * *

Pennywise glares at the eighteen year old girl he has pinned against the wall. He grimaces, unable to shout at her. He wants to drain the blood out of her warm body and drink it all until she falls on the ground. But her smell, it distracts him. _She smells like fascination and curiosity and passion._

The tall clown keeps his hand on her. She doesn't back down and it annoys the hell out of him. Especially when he can't tell what she's thinking. He smells nothing else but passion now. The confused demon clown stares at Alissa. He's so close to slitting her throat as it's exposed just a few inches away from him.

"I'm starving, Alissa." The clown whispers in anger,

Alissa closes her eyes then opens it again. She sighs once, "So am I." She whispers back,

This confuses Pennywise even more. The demon clown squints his golden eyes at the girl in confusion, his grip loosens. _Starving for what?_

Suddenly, Pennywise senses external forces outside her room. In one blink, he disappears, and Alissa's door knob starts to turn, making a sound. This alarms Alissa. She quickly turns to face the shelf next to her. Her mother peeks through the door, "Alissa,"

She turns and fakes a smile, "Yep?"

"Your ready?"

"Um, mom," Alissa pauses to make sure she doesn't jumble her own words, "Give me like five minutes, okay?"

Her mother nods, "All right. I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Great." Alissa says with a fake smile. Her mother shuts the door, revealing Pennywise behind the door. He looks taller than her door. Alissa leans her back against her desk, unconsciously panting. She stares at It without a word. The clown stays quiet as well.

 _She wants to run to him and hurt him_ , she thought. _She wants to feel dominant. But at the same time, for some weird reason, she felt pleasure in his demands. His need for her help, His need for her entirety, His inability to kill her-She loved it all._


	14. Chapter 14

"There's not one time that she didn't know what to do," Alissa's father, Bobby, tells a fellow professor as they eat together in one table inside a fancy restaurant. Alissa sheepishly smiles at her father's remark as they talk about how she was in high school.

She was going to join community college, and she knew what to take. Her parents were excited for her. So was she, but there was something bothering her. The clown. How she couldn't get the stupid clown out of her mind.

How was she going to college if a clown kept creeping around? Or will it still be around after summer? These were her questions. She didn't pay attention to Bobby's fellow professors' advice. She just smiled at them lightly as she rehearsed what she'd tell Pennywise.

She remembers the last time he visited her in her room...

The clown came by like he always did. Asking for a name, complaining that he's starving. But everytime he went by, she neglected him. She stood her ground, she didn't give It a name. There was one time that he almost killed her, she knew it. She was walking home after applying for community college, and it was night time.

He followed her home, called her through the drainage. She stopped by and left, ignoring him. This angered the demon clown even more that he jumped on her in the middle of the street. It started to rain.

Alissa didn't shout, didn't ask for help, but she fought his might.

He had his hands on her face, clutching her, reminding her that he could hurt her. He showed his claws to her but this did not shake her. Pennywise hated her guts, but he secretly fed off her curiosity on why Pennywise didn't hurt her even if she denied him.

And secretly, Alissa loved every second of Pennywise forcing her to give him what he wanted. He enjoyed the clown needing her. She loved the feeling of being needed again.

* * *

Pennywise secretly feeds on millions of questions forming inside Alissa's head. It didn't know specifically, but It knew that everyday and everytime It returned to her, she'd wonder greatly why It never hurt her. It fed off this curiosity and it pleased him. How he could not wait for the day that he could finally eat her and rest. Pennywise loved that he made her think that he could not eat her alive. He started to make himself excited as he imagined how she'd act when she finds out that he could eat her up in one bite all this time.

But time is going quick for the demon clown. He watches her from afar outside the restaurant.

She was going to college tomorrow. Summer is over in a few hours. He did not know if he'll still exist in the next twenty seven years. He wanted to kill more children tonight, he thought, before he could eat his real meal. But he dismissed it as his eyes set on that one tasty meal he's reserved himself. His demonic desires overcame his passion for Alissa.

He needed Alissa now before she could get away with it.

* * *

"So, creatives, huh?" One of Bobby's colleague says,

I nod with a smile but before I can say anything, my dad speaks to him about how it's embedded in my blood or something. This gives me time to excuse myself from all this grown up talk.

"Excuse me," I tell my mom and everyone else as I stand up to head over to the restroom.

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror and can't help but cry. I start crying, sniffing. I feel...scared. I don't want to disappoint them. All this grown up bullshit is scaring the hell out of me. I'm moving out to my own fucking apartment because they thought I could do it already. I can. But the thought of disappointing them, packing again, and heading back home scares me.

Fuck, I don't know why I'm crying about this.

Pennywise would probably mock me for crying like a baby. For fearing nonesense.

I have a good cry in the bathroom for a quick while and head to the sink outside the stall, then I head out the restroom. I peek and see that my parents are still discussing whatever with my dad's colleagues. I feel like crying again. I can't take the pressure. They're smiling at me and all but I know they're trying not to let me know that somewhere in their heads, they think I'll fail.

A tear escapes my eye again. I try not to sob as I hide near the restroom. I turn around, take a deep breath, and hear a voice behind me. I turn to see that I was startled by a nice guy. He's wearing a white long sleeved polo. "You alright?" he asks me and I snap back to reality,

"Sorry?" I shake my head at the stranger, "Oh, I'm okay. I'm fine."

The stranger grimaces and offers a tissue, "Here." he offers but I decline politely, but he insists. "It's alright," he says, "A pretty girl like ya shouldn't be crying."

I awkwardly try to laugh as a response and just take the tissue to make him go. I wipe the tear from my cheek,

He looks at me for a few seconds and I immediately clear my throat, "I have to go." I say. I glance and see my parents are looking around, wondering where I am probably,

I look at the guy and awkwardly excuse myself as I rush back to the table.

Mom spots me and she sighs in relief, "There you are. We were gonna ask if you wanted any dessert?"

I sit back on my seat, "Oh, no, I'm okay."

My mom looks at me for a few seconds, "You sure, hon?"

I nod in response. She nods and starts to call for the waiter to order the others for dessert. I start fixing my purse and when I look up at the waiter, I realize it's the stranger...or should I say...Paul. I read his name tag and he notices. He smiles warmly at me, agrees politely to my mom and leaves the table.

"That was weird." My mom whispers at me,

I look at her with wide eyes, "Why?"

"The way he's looking at you." She chuckles subtly, making sure my Dad doesn't notice.

"He's probably just being...friendly."

She shrugs and other waiters start clearing our table. From afar, I notice a reflection at the restaurant's window. I see a familiar clown, waving at me, a red balloon in his hand. But someone suddenly passes by and Pennywise is gone, but the balloon stays there floating.

"Mom?" I excuse myself trying not to stare at the window a lot in excitement, but my voice sounds nervous,

"What? Why? What's wrong?" This alarms everyone on the table, making them all look at me,

I initially take my phone and make it light up, "Oh, I have to take this call. It's my friends. They wanna ask me...stuff."

My Dad quickly acknowledges it and glances beside him, "They probably want to ask her about the college and all that." He shrugs,

I try not roll my eyes and excuse myself. I leave the restaurant and head outside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Before anything else, I want my dear friends/readers to know that Pennywise from this fanfic is based on the new IT movie. But! For some, they might notice that I changed a lot. That's because my Pennywise is based on my own theories, my own version of Pennywise, even while keeping him in character. So, for that, I apologize in advance for some readers who think 'oh that wasnt in the book' or 'oh thats not how it works.'  
So yeah, Pennywise in this fic is my version. Nevertheless, hope you guys still love it :( I only write this because I want my fellow psycho romantics' fantasy to be satisfied. Lol so keep those reviews coming! Have suggestions? Comments? Anything? Let me know.**

 **Also, yes I changed the title from "Penny for your heart" into "My dancing clown"**

 **Love you all,  
 _Crista_**

* * *

Alissa stands in front of the restaurant and looks over the empty street. There's no one to be found. She starts to wonder if she saw the clown or if she was just imagining things now...or if she was just missing the clown.

She walks to the other side and sees an alley between the buildings and there she sees the floating red balloon. She wasn't imagining it, It's here, she thought as she slowly walks into the alley to approach the balloon. She prepares herself.

Suddenly, Alissa starts to wonder in her head. She questions her future: what's gonna happen now? She's always declined to help Pennywise through the summer to find children to kill. And now, Summer's finally over. Tomorrow, she heads to college. Pennywise ditched her five days ago after the little violent incident.

Maybe he's come back to say goodbye? Or maybe, he's come back to hurt her finally. Let her bleed out to die.

Alissa reaches her hand out to take the balloon but then Paul stands by the restaurant's backdoor, "Hey."

She quickly turns around, "Oh my God," she shouts,

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asks calmly,

Alissa glances back and notices the balloon's disappeared, "I-I-" She decides not to say a word, thinking it would make her sound stupid, "I don't know-" she gives up and just starts walking away,

"Hey, hold on, Miss!" Paul stops her, "Hold on."

Alissa turns around,

"You alright? I noticed you kept walking away from your table."

Alissa shakes her head absentmindedly,

"Sorry, I know it isn't my business." Paul realizes, "But you're too pretty to be sad."

She pauses, just looking at the tall guy. _What the hell_ , she thought. Summer's over, and the clown will be gone. Next thing you know, she'll be laughing at this or she'll be dead. Either way, this night, is her only chance to tell someone.

"I'm scared." She mutters,

Paul furrows his eyebrows, "Of what?"

"Of disappointing my parents. I couldn't stay another minute in there without feeling like I'm not good enough."

The waiter nods in response. She sneers, "Sorry, since you asked, I might as well just let it all out, you know?"

He nods. Alissa fixes her jacket, covering her curves inside her dress and sits by the stairs, "I'm going to college tomorrow. Or should I say..." she glances at her wristwatch and notices it's 11:55 PM. "...in a few hours."

Paul observes her speak,

"And I'm honestly getting the jitters. But I'm confident, but now that I think about it, I'm kinda nervous."

"Nervous? You'll be fine." Paul says,

"I hope so. Or else, I'll be disappointing them."

"So you went out here to run away?"

Alissa pauses to look at him first, then she lets it all out, "No." she looks down at her feet, "I went out here because I saw something."

"What?"

"You won't believe me." She glances at Paul, shaking her head.

"Try me."

Alissa nods, "This summer was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. Or...ever will happen to me." She looks away and at the same spot where the balloon was floating, "I met someone." Alissa heard her own voice and tried not to cringe at the sound of it. He probably thinks it's love shit, but it's not, she thought. But it's better that way.

"And?" Paul starts, "Was it love at first sight?"

"More of 'I hated him so much and was probably confused most of the time' sight." Alissa chuckles as she glances at Paul, then she looks away again. She feels Paul walk over to her and sit near her,

"But...we went through a lot of fucked up situations. Honestly, I'm not even sure why I'm talking about him this way. If only you knew, my summer was so complicated and fucked up."

"So you must be happy you're going back to reality again?" Paul's voice sounds a little cold, but Alissa ignores this,

"Honestly..." she looks down at her feet, "Not really. I don't know why but like I said, it's probably the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me. I hate him, yes. I mean who wouldn't? He wanted me to kill someone. And I know, you're shocked, who would ask you to kill anyone? Well he did. That's because he's not from around here. But...to be really honest..."

An owl could be heard oohing from afar. The clock strikes 11:59 PM.

Alissa takes a deep breath, "I liked his company." She shakes her head and covers her face, "Holy fuck, that sounds so wrong. So, so wrong. I was so close. So close to agreeing to what he wanted but I just couldn't give it. I wasn't sure, but I would have. But it's stupid, you know. I have the conscience of a human being, okay?" Alissa glances at Paul's who's not looking at her, he's sitting near her, quiet. She thinks he's listening,

"I know, I sound crazy. I didn't do it. I was but I didn't. I won't do it."

Suddenly, Alissa's digital wristwatch starts alarming her. Paul snaps his head back, looking away from Alissa as she glances at him. "Oh no, I have to leave." She suddenly stands up, "My mom must be looking for me."

Paul glances at her, confused and dumbfounded, "It was nice meeting you...Paul." She walks backwards and hears her phone ring. Alissa shows Paul her phone and she answers it, "Hey mom...yeah, I'm here." She glances back as she runs back to the front of the restaurant, leaving Paul in the alley.

Paul stands in the middle of the alley alone. And in one blow of gust of the cold breeze, a tall, clown wearing a vintage Victorian jest suit stands where Paul was standing. It's eyes are glowing, staring at where Alissa was just walking at.


	16. Chapter 16

Pennywise watched her speak about him. It sounded foreign to him, seeing her vulnerable. She opened up to a front he's put up, a human she calls 'Paul.' He was going to devour her with his wide mouth with sharp teeth, but when she sighed and said she liked his company, everything in him whirled into a feeling he's never felt before.

It confused him although the feeling was clear for the demon clown. He did not want to feel it nor say it. But he felt like he wanted more of it. He fed on the children by luring them with their fear, but he's never fed off _passion and lust._ _No_ , Pennywise sneered at the thought. Alissa heard this but she kept speaking about him.

Pennywise? The dancing, singing, and feeling clown? No. It didn't sound right.

The clown listened carefully on Alissa's rant. But she never mentioned anything about a clown. The feeling whirled inside Pennywise. He felt it growing stronger. But then, he heard an alarm go off. He glanced quick and saw that it's her watch. His eyes widen. It's the supposedly the end of the cycle, the end of summer, his end of days.

 _But why is he still here?_

He's supposed to burn into ashes, blown by the wind as this demon clown is set to rest and awaken in the next twenty seven years. But he's wide awake, his eyes glow brighter and golden than before. It's pupils dilated, and he felt stronger. He looked up at the sky and eyed the moon. The clouds disappeared, and so did the stars. He sensed a storm coming as well. He inhales the air he'll be breathing for who knows until when.

Pennywise exhales. The glow in his eyes faded now, he's calmed himself down. He feels a strange force awaken inside him. The demon clown thought that he needed proof of this force before he does anything.

Alissa stood up and excused herself. "See you real soon," the demon proudly mumbled to itself, knowing that it will be existing for a long, long time.

* * *

"Have a great day, Alissa. You'll do well." My mom says as she hugs me, I wrap my arm around her and pull away as I head out of the house. She's been supportive. I really appreciate that. It makes me smile.

My dad is waiting for me to leave as he sits in his car.

I ride my car, the one they surprised me with last night. Dad drives past me and honks his horn once. I nod as a response then observe my reflection in the mirror. I observe the color of the sweater I decided to wear today. Teal looks perfect with my black pants and boots, just in case it rains hard again today. I start the engine and start driving to my apartment near the college.

* * *

I just finished unpacking and convince myself that I'll be fixing everything in order at home when I get back. After dropping my things in my apartment, I finally park my car at the lot.

Making my way to the main building, I observe the whole place. It looks amazing, to be honest. Students are roaming everywhere. It's crowded, as expected. I love this, honestly.

I convince myself not to be scared of a little peer pressure. Then, I eye an array of organization desks just outside the building. I push myself to approach it. It's time to meet new people.

There are clubs for photography, videography, religion, aspiring-politicians, dancers, and...a search group for the missing kids.

My hands feel cold all of a sudden. I can't stop staring at the posters posted on their tables and hanging on the edges. There's a familiar face on one of the posters, and it's Kyle along with another kid that were onto me that night. I get shivers down my spine. I can't stop staring at it and at everyone approaching them. One student approaches me instead, noticing me stare, she hands me a paper to fill up with in case I'm interested, she says. She smiles lightly and returns to her table.

I look at the paper in my hand,

"Do you dance?"

I squint my eyes at the person beside me. It's Paul.

"What?"

He smiles at me, then points at the dancers' club in front of me, "Do you dance? Are you gonna join them?"

I suddenly let out a chuckle, and he laughs with me, "Oh, no. No, I don't."

He looks down at the paper in my hand, "What about that?"

"Oh, this?" I look away, "She approached me and gave it to me. But I don't know."

"I see."

I look at him again, "I'm sorry. I don't think I ever introduced myself to you. My name's Alissa." I reach out my hand to him,

He looks at my hand with a light smile on his lips, he slowly reaches for my hand to firmly shake it. I look at his hands. His hands feel soft, as if he doesn't work at all. I look at Paul and catch him staring at me, "Paul,"

"I didn't know you go here," I say and pull my hand away,

"Oh definitely!" he says enthusiastically but with poise,

I couldn't help but smile. It's like I'm already making friends at the first day, "What courses did you take?"

"I'm taking classes under Creatives." I nod, "I like photography and videography and all that."

"Are you?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"The arts." He says, "Arts and crafts."

I chuckle, "Really? I didn't...I hope you don't find this offensive, but I didn't think you'd be in the arts." He laughs,

"I like to be creative, too," he assures me, "But not with cameras, though. I like to be resourceful."

"Do you paint? That kind of stuff?"

He nods, "I'm more of an interpreter. A critic." He says and nods,

I pause, "That's pretty cool. Well, are you gonna be joining any of these?"

He gently takes the paper from my fingers, he looks into the poster and frowns, "Certainly, Alissa. If anything, I'd join the search group."

I gulp, "You would?"

"Those poor, poor children..." he says, "Justice is what they need. Don't you agree?"

I nod once, "Yeah. They deserve it." I mutter,

I look at the poster again and pause. I feel guilt creep up in me,

"But of course, I might as well join dancers club!" he says with so much excitement, making me snap back into my senses,

"Oh, you dance?"

He smiles warmly, "Very much."

"That's cool." I had to say quick,

"Are you going to join the search group?" he asks as he heads over to their table, whipping out a pen, he starts writing on the registration table,

Stuttering, I approach him, "I don't know,"

"Don't you agree they deserve justice?"

"I do-"

"Well then!" he says and writes my name under his:

 _Paul Walsh  
_ _Alissa Dunn_

He returns his pen inside his pocket, "There we go." He says and looks at me as he stands up again with poise, "Now that'll help you move on."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you met a guy last summer. This will be good for you." He smiles warmly at me.

I almost forgot about that? Holy hell. I fucking forgot I told him about Pennywise lowkey. I start to nod at him repeatedly, "Oh yeah, yeah, him. Yeah."

I feel stupid almost instantly just by hearing and remembering about Pennywise. I almost forgot about It. I remember the children, but the thought of It escaped my mind. I wonder where he is.

The bell rings and it alarms me, "Oh shit. I'm late for orientation!" I widen my eyes at Paul, "I have to go." I glance at my wristwatch and start running away, "I'll just find you later, alright?"

He waves at me, "See you soon, Alissa." He chuckles as I start running into the building.


	17. Chapter 17

Alissa sits in her bed and lays her laptop on her lap. She hears her Mom repeat her question, "You joined a club?"

She nods and places her mug on the end table, "Yeah, I joined this search group. They were looking for volunteers."

"Oh wow, really?" Her mother starts, "That's nice to hear. Although I didn't expect you'd join search groups even though your father and I know how brave of a girl you are. Just make sure it isn't dangerous."

"I'll be fine." Alissa smiles at her parent's concern,

"We know," her father interrupts, "But make sure you still have time at night for school works. Those clubs can take their own time of their own-"

"Yeah, Dad. Got it." Alissa nods, fighting the urge to sigh at her father's obsession over her school. She just looks away to distract herself. But as she glances from afar, she sits up, thinking she caught a quick movement outside of her room. She could have sworn she saw a shadow move.

"Alright, we'll let you get to bed, honey."

Alissa keeps her eyes outside her room, "Yeah, I'll call you guys soon," she says and her mother ends the call as she glances back at her laptop. She shuts it and places it on her bed as she walks outside her room,

Her mind makes up of countless possibilities on who or what it could be,

She immediately thinks of It. It's him, she was sure of it.

Alissa looks around her small studio apartment in the dark. She switches the light on to scan the room, but she spots nothing out of place. She switches the lights off but still had her eyes outside. Suddenly, a flare of light moves across the room, and she realizes its from the lights outside her open window.

Alissa sighs and returns inside her room and shuts it, revealing Pennywise behind the door, waiting outside. She leaves her door open a crack, heads back to her bed, sits up trying not to look directly at her door in anticipation. She sits there, pretending to look through her laptop. A few minutes have passed and she hasn't heard anything. She finally gives up and sleeps it off.

* * *

"Hey," Paul calls Alissa who's standing far from the search group. He notices this, "Let's?"

Alissa turns to look at him and she nods, "Yeah."

They both join the search group as they orient the volunteers. Paul smirks everytime the leader of the group speaks up with the other leaders, reminding everyone to be safe, and to blow their whistles if they find anything. The leader separates the small group of eighteen people into pairs. Paul shouts first, "I got a partner!"

Everyone's heads turn to look at him as he points at Alissa who's trying not to show everyone how embarrassed she is of Paul's confidence,

Paul grins as the leader acknowledges them as the first pair,

Alissa tries to smile at everyone still looking at them both.

* * *

Paul keeps up beside Alissa as they head over near the river.

"Why'd you decide to join the search group?" Alissa decides to speak up to try to suspend the hanging awkwardness between them. She wasn't used to her new friend yet, she thought. She wanted to know more about him.

"Justice, Alissa." He says with a warm smile,

"I know that but, surely there must be a deeper reason?"

"Do you have a deeper reason, Alissa?" he returns the question to her,

She licks her lips as to prepare a lie, "I feel for these kids." She says, "Aside from the fact that you signed me up here yourself."

Paul laughs at her, "That's true. But look, we're having fun, aren't we?"

Alissa glances at Paul as he refers to the mission as something fun. She shoots him a dead look. "Fun?" she repeats, trying not to snap at him,

"Yes. We're getting to know each other now."

Alissa looks away, "You know searching for kids isn't a joke."

"I never said it was a joke. I said it was fun." Paul chuckles softly and starts walking backwards, still keeping up beside Alissa, "But I do know have a joke!"

"You can save it after the search." Alissa could not help but snap at Paul,

Paul's smile drops. Tight-lipped, he starts walking normally, "Is there something bothering you?" The clown inside Paul begs to come out and confront Alissa. He wants to piss her off even more. Her anger to him really ticks him off, but he finds it amusing as well when she gets aggressive,

"Nothing."

Paul needed her to be aggressive. He needed that. He missed that.

"Surely you won't act bitchy if nothing bothered you about this."

Alissa looks far away and doesn't say anything. In her head, she decides not to tell him anything. Who was he, anyway? He didn't deserve the truth about everything. She didn't trust him all that much. All she ever did was confide to a stranger...or so she thought. She didn't know she'd meet him again. She's been sharing a lot about her while he didn't.

"You must be stressed," Paul speaks up,

"I'm not." Alissa responds,

Paul walks closer to her, "Why don't you join me tomorrow after class?"

Alissa glances at Paul,

"Go to the dance studio near the restroom. The dancers club will be there, dancing away!" He says enthusiastically, trying to tempt Alissa. But it seems not to work.

"I'm not sure-"

"You need to relax, Alissa." He says, "Cool down for a while with me."

But then, this would pave a way to finally know something about him, Alissa thought. Plus, she has homework to do: she needed to snap photos of something in the active field. Dancing was an activity she'd like to take photos of.

"Fine."

Paul grins, "Awesome!"

"But only because I need it for homework." Alissa defends herself, trying not to sound to him like she wants to hang with him at all.

"Homework or not, you're welcome there."

"You think your friends won't mind?" Alissa asks,

Paul smirks, "Oh, they won't." he reassures her. She looks at him, nods and keeps walking along the river.


	18. Chapter 18

The dance studio looked peaceful from afar. Alissa stood by the glass door, the only way for her to peek into what's going on inside. She sees what seems to be less than 10 people inside, slowly dancing the waltz by pair. They look so graceful and professional that Alissa hesitated to open the door and walk in. But She saw Paul wave at her, urging her to come in. Sheepishly, Alissa pushes the glass door open and was relived to notice that no one turned to look at who entered this late.

She heard a soft piano instrumental playing in the background as all the pairs kept dancing gracefully. Paul walks over to Alissa to greet her with a smirk. As he approaches her, she observes the way he's dressed and the way he walks with so much manly poise.

"I'm glad you came," He said keeping the smirk on his face,

Alissa shrugged with her hand raised, the camera in her hand, "Yeah, well, I was told to snap any active sport as a subject. That was homework, so."

"Oh, Alissa, I'd gladly be your subject." Paul seemed pleased,

"Yeah." Alissa smirked, "I'll be here." She stood at the corner, aiming her camera at one of the dancers.

Alissa observes the people in the room. They all seem focused on the dance. The dance seem like something classic-but-with-a-hint-of-contemporary, Alissa thought to herself as she snapped at them,

She wondered that maybe they were all very focused, feeling the music so well that they don't even bother to look at her or greet her. It was a relief, she thought, that she didn't have to be greeted because she felt shy and out of place that way. After all, she was just there to take photos.

She snapped and snapped so much of the dancers. She noticed that when they're not looking at her, they're eyes are closed. How professional, Alissa thought. "This is some pretty legit dance club." She mumbled to herself,

Then, she aimed the camera at Paul who danced so graceful with some girl. It looked as if he enjoyed the dance so much,

She caught him glance at her and she instantly smiled lightly as an automatic response,

He kept his eyes on her even if his pace altered with his partner, and Alissa had her eye on him as well with the camera. She snapped a lot of him.

Alissa reviewed just a little of the photos and could not help but smile. She knew that she had perfect shots. She was going to compile them soon, and it would be submitted as a project for the semester. She was excited but she decided not to review everything just yet. She just kept taking photos as much as she could.

* * *

Later, Alissa stood up from her corner of the room, turned her camera off and grabbed her bag. Paul noticed her and she waved at him with a light smile, gesturing that she was going to leave. Before she could leave, Paul caught up with her. She turned to him, "I got the photos,"

"Aren't you gonna stay until it ends?"

"I have to go anyway," Alissa says, "It's okay, you can go on. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Paul's smile disappeared into nothing. He nodded, "I'll go with you," he said,

"What? Why?"

"It's late." Paul lied, the Pennywise in him groaned at the hassle, "Wouldn't want you to be in danger." He joked,

Although this sounded serious to Alissa, she declined. She wanted to be in danger, she secretly thought to herself. She wished she would because then maybe the stupid clown would come swooping in, asking for the damn list of children to feed on. But Paul insisted,

"I'll be back. The class is about to end anyway."

"Well, okay." Alissa opened the door, "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

Alissa stands just a few feet away from the studio and she sees a woman walking towards her from the other side of the hallway.

She ignored it, not knowing that the woman would speak to her, "Hey, are you lost?" the keys jiggled on the woman's I.D. lace. Alissa shook her head and denied politely, "Oh no, I'm here waiting for my friend from dancers club."

"Oh really? Someone's still there?"

Suddenly other students start coming out of the door just behind her, making the hallway fill up with chattering noise,

"Yeah," Alissa spoke louder, "Paul's there. Do you know him?"

"Oh, Paul! Paul Brownman?"

Alissa shook her head, "Paul Walsh," she corrected,

"Paul Walsh?"

As the woman repeated his name, Alissa noticed Paul walk out of the room with a bag. She turned to her, "There he is. I'll be going now." Alissa said and walked away and to Paul. They met and finally walked off.

The woman squinted her eyes at the sigh of the two as they disappear into the walls of the hallway, confused, she asked herself, "Paul...Paul Walsh...Who's Paul Walsh?" she questions herself as she walks over to the empty studio behind her. She certainly had never heard of a Paul Walsh, and surely, the classroom he came from was not the dancers club's. The woman brushed the thought off as she was convinced it was probably a misunderstanding.


	19. Chapter 19

After classes, I usually go home right away or hang around the cafeteria until Paul spots me. But the thing is, I'm not always in the mood to hang with anyone. Paul knows that, I think. Because sometimes, he doesn't bother me...or he either didn't spot me anywhere.

But this time, I'm walking into the library. I stared at the entrance for a long time, thinking if I should really go inside. I had stuff to type into the computer and print afterwards. But I can just type in everything at home.

But sometimes, being alone bores the crap out of me. Especially when a stupid clown isn't there to bother me.

I find a nice spot somewhere behind the first isle of books. I leave my stuff on the table between two more vacant seats. I walk over to the shelves of books against the wall only to pass by and head to the computers, but my eye catches the sign "Local" where I saw a big book laid open in the end of the isle. The whole place is empty, and the book is left open. There are newspapers hanging at the wall behind it which states the headlines regarding the most famous news and events. One of them that caught my eye was the missing children, which was the real reason why I'm walking towards the book right now.

I look down at the book and realize it's a special published book of history of the town. Then, I look up to scan the newspapers featured and hanging on the wall in frames. The one with the missing kids looks awfully new as it's hanged.

This gives me an idea.

* * *

Alissa walks over to her table carrying four, heavy books. She lays them on the table and swoops into her seat, then starts opening the pages. She's decided to research on demons, curses, sorcery, and clowns.

She was conscious of those who passed by her, not wanting people to look at her collection of books.

But as time passed, and her curiosity raised, and her interest piqued as she read the books-she could not give any care. She kept reading, hoping to find something about him.

* * *

I trace my finger along the words as I read them, making sure I don't miss anything and that I digest all of it. At first, it seemed impossible to find something so accurate, but I have to say, I think I'm getting there. I think I've found answers.

Well, not everything, but small bits that could fill in a few questions in my head like how could a creature teleport? How could they appear and reappear into my bedroom?

Definitely sound weird right now if I say this out loud. But I don't care. I keep reading the book until I notice the chair beside me move away. I look up and see Paul sit on the chair beside me. She scoots closer with a smile, "What you got there, Alissa?"

I frown at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," he doesn't look like it, "I was studying, looking for books, and then I saw you."

"Oh," is all I say and maybe that'll make him go away. I can't really keep up with his energy right now, I'm pretty busy researching about something he'd probably laugh at. He'll think I'm crazy.

"What are you reading?" he suddenly slides the book away from me and pulls it closer to him, he reads the first line he sees I guess and reads it a loud,

"What the hell, Paul?"

He flips the page, "What is this? Demons? Apparitions? Are you in a cult?" he looks at me with a smug look on his face,

I put my hands on the book, "Give it, Paul. This is just...research."

"Art appreciation?"

"What?"

He shakes his head, "For what class?" he tests me,

"For my personal taste."

He smirks and loosens his grip on the book, allowing me to pull it to me. I tear my gaze away from the annoying guy and to the page of the book. I stay quiet and read but even his presence here is so distracting.

How did I not realize soon enough that Paul has the guts to speak up whatever, whenever, and wherever. How did I not see this the day he appeared in my life in that restaurant? Which reminds me.

I glance at him, "Don't you have work to do?"

"I can study tonight."

"No, I mean work. At the restaurant?"

He pauses for a few seconds. Thinking to himself, I guess. Then, he chuckles, "Ah, yes! I quit."

"You what?"

"It was only for the summer." He reasons,

What a shame. If he had work, he wouldn't be bothering me. I would've found better answers in the book than in the words coming out of his mouth.

"You didn't answer my question." He says,

"I'm busy, Paul."

"What's with the demon research?"

"It's nothing." I say, "Just curious."

"Well-"

I snap at him, "Paul."

He pauses, "My apologies." Paul stays quiet, and I keep reading, and soon enough, he stands up, "I'll see you at the search group."

I don't look up. I just pretend to read, "See you."

He leaves without saying anything.

* * *

I walk through the woods, a little close to the college vicinity. I lazily drag my ass to the ends of the woods with Paul. I'd apologize to him for doing whatever it is we're doing, because I'm sure this isn't where Pennywise dumped the kids, but I can't apologize because Paul dragged me into this.

"You've been awfully quiet." Paul points out as he catches up beside me,

The sun is almost setting,

"Just making sure I hear everything going on around us, you know." I lie, but the truth is, I can't stop thinking about Pennywise. It's been a week. He's never disappeared for a week. The longest he's gone is five days.

Did the curse die out? Is he back to rest again?

I catch Paul staring at me as we walk through the brittle branches and leaves, "Sorry."

"Sometimes I _wonder_ what goes on in the pretty mind of yours."

I force a chuckle, "Yeah. Well. I don't think one day can cover it all if I tell you."

He smirks, "Can you tell me at least one?"

I look at him, pause, and look away. I can't tell him. I'd sound crazy. I don't want to lose a friend in a course of a week in college. I already snapped at him earlier. Because I can't even decide for one if I should really tell him. "I'd rather not."

"Why not?" he starts walking backwards, closer to me, "Is it a secret?" he whispers jokingly,

I suddenly start walking slow, I glance at Paul. He reminds me of...no. I need to stop thinking about that stupid clown. The way he said it, it just started my undeniable obsession over that clown.

I don't answer him.

"So it's a secret, so what?"

I shake my head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, Alissa." He says, "You already told me about that guy you met in summer-"

"You don't understand, he's not just some guy." I mock him, pissed off already with his nosiness. I can't help but get ticked off when I realize I can't just talk about Penny so easily. If I do, they'll know he's real.

 _So what if they're real? They can help me kill him then. And if they do...then...then..._

"No," I say, "I can't tell you."

"You sure?"

I nod, "I'm sure."

"Really sure?" he teases,

I shoot him a glare, and he holds his hands up, "Alright, alright."

"You don't get it. It's not some bubblegum love type of crap." I say out loud, and switch on the flashlight. It's getting darker. I'm lowkey hoping Pennywise would appear somewhere,

"So it's about love?" he asks, surprised as if he didn't hear me,

 _Is it, Alissa?_ I hear my thoughts in the form of Pennywise's voice,

"No." I deny. That's all I ever do. Deny. Deny. Deny.

"Then what?"

"The kids aren't here." I stop walking and Paul stops, too. He turns around to look at me, "You sure? We still have a lot of time, plus this goes all the way back. It'll be fun." He says with a little bit of enthusiasm,

"They're not here because this isn't where he takes them."

Paul's smile turns into a flat, stern smirk. "Who?" he asks curiously,

"You wanna know, don't you?" I taunt him,

"Make sure you get your stuffed toys close tonight if you want to hear it." I start walking back,

Paul catches up beside me, "Who?" he repeats the question,

"Meet me tomorrow in the library. I'll show you." I say and walk ahead of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Paul rubbed his hands together, exaggerating on his excitement on Alissa's decision to tell him the truth. In Pennywise's mind, he thought that he would finally have the final reason and the primary urge to feast on Alissa.

If she proves to have the intention of disclosing his existence to demonize and kill him in any way, this would urge Pennywise to finally kill her. All this time, he had been waiting for the right time to kill her. It would taste better that way, the demon clown thought to itself. Without a conscience, a demon-alien being would find it easier to feast on a low creature, such as a human being. But for an unknown reason, Pennywise needed so much proof to make itself dispose of her. It told itself that it was only playing with its food and at the same time, trying to find out if what it seems to be is true.

The clown disregards its suspicions on Alissa as a being it's merely heard of.

"Alright." Alissa stood beside the big book in the far end of an isle with Paul,

He looked at the book, then around, "What's the fuss all about?"

"I need you to be quiet, alright?"

He leaned in. Alissa pointed at the framed newspaper hanging on the wall above her. He looked at what she pointed at and saw an article about the missing kids.

"What?" Paul pretended,

She pointed at it again, "Read it."

He read it aloud and she clicked her tongue in frustration, "No, I mean in your head."

"You want to join the search group?"

"I'm already in the search group."

"Then, what?"

Alissa sighed, "The missing kids and my summer are related."

"You were missing, too?"

"No."

"You're...missing someone?"

"Jesus Christ, Paul." Alissa turned around trying not to look at Paul for fear that she might hit him instead,

Paul smirked at the sight of her frustration. The clown wanted her to say it herself. Then, it could eat her up alive.

But Alissa couldn't say it out loud. She wasn't sure why. She didn't know why it would not come out of her mouth. Maybe because she was scared? Scared of admitting that she missed the demon clown? Scared that her weird fetish on the clown's dominant and aggressive guts would come back? She shaked her head at that thought as she realized what she just accused herself of having.

"What?"

She was reminded that Paul was standing behind her. Alissa couldn't tell him. She turned around to face him and realized that it wasn't right. If she told him, what would happen? What would he do? He was eager to join the search group. If he found out about the killer, he would find him and attempt to turn him out.

He would kill him. _He would definitely kill him._

"What is it, Alissa?" Paul's voice sounded hypnotizing, inviting her to finally say it out loud.

Alissa looked up into his blue eyes. It reminded her of Pennywise's. It reminded her of the time that the demon pinned her to the wall in frustration and anger when she didn't tell him the truth. She wish she did, then maybe he'd still be here, annoying the hell out of her, begging for her attention, for her help. Alissa stared at Paul's eyes and was reminded of Pennywise's blue eyes and how it transitioned into a bright, strong, golden color when he was angry. _She missed him._

"I..." Alissa stuttered, "...I...I do miss someone."

"What?" Paul quickly snapped,

"What?" she asked why it sounded shocking to him,

Paul just stared at her,

"It's true. You're right. I miss someone."

He kept his mouth shut. The demon clown inside him left clueless.

"I miss...the guy. The guy I mentioned back then. You know, just love shit. That type of stuff. The cheesy kind, too."

Paul tilted his head and nodded slowly,

"Yeah. So. Yeah."

"But you pointed at the missing kids."

She paused for a second, "Yeah." Alissa shrugged, "It was a clue. Missing. Missing kids-missing someone. Get it?"

Paul nodded again, trying to understand the human's change of vibe,

"So yeah. I'm..." she paused and glanced to her left and saw a couple sitting from a far. She pointed at them, "I'm having boy troubles." She lied then glanced back at the tall, clueless guy in front of her, "I can't move on from my ex."

Paul nodded again and again and again while Alissa grimaced, "So yeah. That's why it was so hard for me, you know."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"Sorry I snapped at you yesterday." Alissa said, her head down,

Paul looked down at her as well and leaned a little closer, secretly stealing a quick scent. She smelled so sweet to him, and she smelled like...fear. But fear for what? The clown was indubious.

Suddenly, they heard chattering, distracting them. As Alissa looked up, Paul instantaneously moved its head far away from her as possible. Students started walking into the isle, gesturing that they had to use the book. The two panicked, but Alissa looked at Paul, "I'll head back to my table." She said and walked off, leaving It there. It watched her walk away.

* * *

At home, Alissa sat on her bed with her laptop resting on her lap. The light were off inside her room, and the light from the lamp and her screen were the only source of light she had. She heard her door creak. She looked up from her laptop and stared at her door. Then, after two seconds, she glanced at her laptop again.

She heard the door creak again, making her look up again. She stood on her feet and left her laptop on the bed. Slowly, she walked closer and realized that she left her window open, and her door, too. She turned to face her open window, but instead of shutting it, she leaned on the window pane and looked out the window. She's hopeless. She's sad. She felt sad. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel guilty for feeling sad. Or feeling at all.

Alissa remembered how it felt when everyone in school was against her, even her parents. After her year-long fame in school, it went downhill. She became everyone's verbal punching bag. Just because she declined to continue what she didn't want to do. Everyone took it as pride, an offensive response to everyone and the whole school. It was peer pressure, but it choked her to death.

She couldn't handle it.

Now, that finally, someone needed her again-even if it was in a wrong way-she learned to appreciate it. She missed it. She never thought someone would pick her out of nowhere to do something. Alissa realized she wanted it.

She declined to represent the school because she felt like mundane things wasn't for her. She knew deep inside that she was meant for something else, but she never found out about it until today.

Who would have thought she'd be meant to be inclined with something big? Something unusual? Something so menacing?

The professor's daughter should be perfect. The professor's daughter should be nice. The professor's daughter this, and that. She didn't like it. She wasn't perfect. She knew that. She didn't want to be a role model for everyone. Fuck that.

Alissa wanted something different, something weird, unusual, uncanny, strange, big, bold, daring-unique. She wanted...she wanted to be evil. That's what she was. And she blew it. She blew her chance.

Alissa started to wonder where the hell he's been. She felt the urge to learn more about him.

She felt the urge and the _need to find him._


	21. Chapter 21

A towering pile of thick, old books make a thud as Alissa dropped it beside Paul. She saw him from afar and decided that she wanted to tell him about the clown for once and for all. She has been researching about the demon clown and found enough information about him by simply reading the novel about the fictional clown which she thought seemed very accurate. She found out how it lived, how it wakes up every twenty-seven to thirty years, where it's from, and what it wants. She wanted to find it one last time because then, she'd have the guts to finally tell it that she's ready to help it in finding its meal.

Paul looked up at her with wide eyes, then, he looked at the books. He saw the word 'It' on the cover. Paul looked at her again, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in class, too?" It's true. Alissa was supposed to be in class but instead, she skipped and gave all her time into research,

Paul sensed her boiling, powerful emotion stir up. But he could not tell what it was. The demon clown felt frustrated for being incapable of reading the low-creature it calls a human. It knew that it had to resort to actually asking her, "What is it, Alissa?"

She leaned closer to him, "You want the truth?"

He leaned closer, "Yes?" he sounded menacing to her, and this motivated her even more to tell him,

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Paul smirked, "Try me."

She pulled a chair and sat beside him. He turned to face her, preparing himself,

"Last summer, a demon, killer clown approached me and asked me for help to murder children. It wanted me to give it a name as a punishment because according to It, I summoned It by believing It so strongly that one night I went out to watch the movie with my cousins."

Paul pretended to be confused, "Are you talking about the movie 'It'?"

Alissa nodded, "It came true. It's here. And it's the reason why..." She pulled a newspaper article and showed him, "...kids are missing. Just like in the movie."

Paul read the headline, "It's the reason why ten children are missing?"

"At first, I thought It killed all ten children, but I researched everything and..." Alissa turned to reach for the pile of newspaper on the other side of the table. Paul's eyes started to glow gold, but he resisted as he convinced himself that he wanted to know what she was planning to do,

"...and six of the kids were missing. But a week ago, the six kids' bodies turned up by the river." Alissa explained as she pointed at the photos and the article on the newspaper, focusing her eyes on it,

But Paul only stared at her as she spoke without her knowing,

"Those six kids had stabbed wounds. And I know who killed them." She pulled out her phone and showed Paul a photo of a convict. It was Jack Owen, the guy who attempted to rape Alissa. She explained to Paul how it was him, with two other kids, who followed her and tried to harm her. "Now, the four other kids who were labeled missing are _actually_ missing."

"Where are they?" Paul asked sternly,

"Pennywise. Pennywise ate them." Alissa glanced at Paul. They both pause. "Pennywise is real. And the reason why I'm alive after Jack tried to rape and hurt me was because..." she looked away and instead stared at the open book in front of her. She stared at the sketch on the book of a clown, "Pennywise helped me."

Paul laughed making Alissa snap her head to glare at him,

"A clown helped you?"

She glared even more, "It did. And It killed them." She leaned closer to Paul as she shouted at him, making him shut up. She didn't care if anyone could hear them in the library. She stared directly into his eyes, "It ate Jack's flesh after It stabbed him with It's own claws."

Paul lightly smirked at the angry human. She wasn't afraid. Her scent traveled into his body and he could smell her strongly,

"It helped me because It wanted to play with Its food. Apparently It..."

"...wants to eat children when they fear him."

Alissa tore her gaze away from him, "How do you know that?"

"I watched the movie." Paul lied,

"If you're not interested or if you don't believe any of this at all, then don't even bother to talk to me ever again." Alissa suddenly said as she started closing the books and piling the newspapers,

Paul grabbed her wrist, making her glance at him,

He looked up at her, "Sit down." He started, "Tell me everything."

She stared directly into his eyes, trying to find out if he was telling the truth. He didn't smirk at her. There was no humor in his face, so she sat back down and explained to him everything he needed to know.

Alissa went on and on about what she found out about him.

"So you summoned him?"

Alissa shook her head, "That's what I thought. But it says here that the demon clown is only awaken when a real tragic event takes place. In this case, someone started dressing up as It to kill children when the movie started screening. It just so happened that I was the last piece, I guess? I don't know. That's what It said. It said I summoned It, that's why It chose to follow me."

Even Pennywise only found out that it could be true. It realized that maybe she was the last piece, and not the primary reason why It awoken from hibernation. It had to be the reason why, because It felt her energy. It was summoned knowing her existence. It must be.

"So," Paul broke the silence, remembering that he was playing a role, "You mean to tell me that 'It' rose from the dead and followed you around and ordered you around as a punishment? Instead of killing you?"

"That's what I don't understand, either."

"Why?"

"It said it could harm me, but it only harmed me, like, two times."

Pennywise knew that. He wanted her fresh to eat by the end of the summer. It wanted to tell her, but It knew she would be smart enough now to tell who Paul really was.

Paul only nodded,

"So there it is. That's what I'm anxious about."

They both paused,

"Why did you tell me about this all of a sudden?"

Alissa kept quiet, "I don't know. I felt the need to tell someone I trust. I can trust you, can't I?"

Paul smirked, "Sure." He looked away then stood up, "Well then! I guess we're done here. I'll help you put these back before anyone finds it. You wouldn't want them to find out, do ya?" he started carrying the heaviest books,

"Also, I was thinking..."

Paul turned around to look at Alissa,

"...I want to find him."

He chuckled and she glanced at him, "I want to find Pennywise, Paul."


	22. Chapter 22

**Before anything else, I want to thank everyone who keeps sending me favorites and reviews. I swear, I love every review you guys send. Doesn't matter if it's short or long, it always motivates me to write faster and better for you guys. Hope you share what you thought about what's been happening so far! I'm so happy when you're all happy. So thank you for reading! Share with you friends (if they're into Pennywise, and if not, better show them what they're missing!)**

 **Oh and here are the WINNERS for the cameo scene! Because I admire you all, I just really needed you all to comment your names so I could feature you guys. If you don't find your name in this chapter, that means your name will be on the future ones! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And lastly, Paul and Alissa, the bridge." Gabriela, the leader of the search group announced.

But Sophie, one of the members reacted, "But haven't we already looked over there a week ago?" Galaxy nodded at what she heard. This made Sophie glance at the girl beside her and shrugged, "She's right. Aren't we just wasting time?"

"We have to have a second look just to be sure."

Sophie and Galaxy looked at each other while the other members nodded. Alissa kept quiet beside Paul, even though she knew that whatever effort they did, no one would find the four other missing kids. They were left for oblivion since the demon clown already devoured their whole being,

Paul nudged her lightly, "Let's go." She nodded and followed him to her car.

* * *

Alissa was glad they took the car. Some wondered why they had to when the bridge was just 15 minutes away by foot from the area, but what they didn't know was that they were headed to a different place to scout. She was headed to the open field by an abandoned warehouse with Paul. That was their original plan.

He clambered out of the car after Alissa,

"What do you actually think you can gain from this?"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't even look at him and just kept walking to the warehouse out in the open field,

The place was deserted but it didn't even shake Alissa. She was determined to find It.

"If you do find It, what are you going to do?" Paul asked, knowing in his mind that she didn't even bring any sort of weapon. All she had in her hand was a flashlight, neither did she ask him to bring anything, "You don't even have a weapon."

Alissa took out a map from her jacket and shook it open. She held it from either sides, "The one with the red mark? That's where all the sewers meet. When I did my research, that's how they found It."

"So the warehouse?" Paul pretended to ask,

"Yeah." She kept walking again as he followed behind her.

* * *

Pennywise felt itself tremble a little. It was amused and intrigued about Alissa. The demon-alien did not know what was ahead, but it knew what it was going to do. If she resisted or became aggressive, he would devour her no doubt.

Yes, that's what It would do. No matter what It felt. The demon-alien could not possibly feel anything else but hunger and desire. It was anything but shallow. It knew that it is above the low creature it knows as humans.

It prepared itself as she got closer to the warehouse.

* * *

"There." Alissa aimed her flashlight to the large pipe opening, "I'm going in there to find It."

"Are you certain, Alissa?" Paul watched as she scanned the dark end of the pipe,

"I'm sure It lives here. If I go in there...he'll be bothered and that will surely force It out of It's habitat."

Paul stood behind her, "What are you going to do, then?"

"I'll face It. Whatever happens, I'll face It." She said without looking at Paul, still observing the large entrance, leaking what seems to be from the sewers. It disgusted Alissa, but she could not give a crap anymore. She was determined to find It.

She looked down at the leak and flashed light at it, "You stay here." She looked at Paul, "You alarm me if anyone comes."

Paul shook his head, "No."

"What?"

"I'll enter it. You stay here."

"What? No way that's happening."

"You never know, the clown might be running out scared of me."

Alissa grimaced. She knew that would be impossible. If anything, he'd die right away before even making a joke. "No offense, Paul, but you'd die before you can even laugh it off. Now, move-"

Paul grabbed her wrist making her look right up at him,

"Stay if I say so." He said and switched his flashlight on, pointing the light right under his chin. He grinned at her, "Now be a good girl." Paul walked away as Alissa kept her eyes at him,

As he stepped in, he twirled around with a smile, "Happy trails!" He shouted and started walking inside.

Alissa turned around and shook her head. She hated his guts and hated how he laughed at serious situations. But she knew it would be unfair for him to sacrifice himself just like that. She didn't want it to end this way. She was sure he'd die. This bothered her. Alissa looked at her phone and saw that it's only been a minute but it felt like an hour. She paced just outside. She was worried about Paul. He was awfully quiet in there.

But Pennywise worried about nothing. It was back in It's original form and it enjoyed the sigh of Alissa. It could smell her fear from afar. For once, it smelled fear, even just a little bit. It was ready to jump at her, to see her surprised when she finds out about the truth: how he's been Paul all along, how he's been alive, how he's been planning to eat her alive.

Pennywise stepped closer, preparing itself to show itself, when Alissa suddenly turned around and shouted for Paul. It watched her first, enjoying the sight of her fearing something,

"Paul! Answer me! Come back!"

She turned around and paced outside when she heard Paul's voice, "Alissa?"

She turned around again, "Paul come back outside! Right now! Y-you can't come in there. Let me go inside instead. I-it was a bad idea to get you into this." Her hands are on her head, "Paul! Hurry the fuck up! Outside! Right now!"

He wasn't responding and this scared her,

"Paul! Paul!"

"What's wrong?' Paul's voice echoed, but it sounded as if he was closer out of the dark,

Alissa kept pacing around, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry. I just..." she shook her head, "I shouldn't have brought you out here! I just wanted to see Pennywise. I just wanted to see him. But that can't happen without you getting killed or hurt."

She looked away, "No offense, but you're a fucking dork and you're the kind that gets murdered in one hit. But I don't care! You can't die because of me. You didn't do anything. Who deserves to be killed are...are the kids that hurt other people. You never hurt me, although you annoyed the hell out of me, but that's nothing."

Alissa realized that she wasn't evil like she thought she was. How could she face the clown, pretending to be evil? It would smell her fakeness. She's not evil, she thought. She was just...daring. That's it, she thought, she's just daring and adventurous and curious. But she can't be all that if Paul's here. It might kill him. Because who is he, anyway? If Pennywise sets Its eyes on him, It would kill It.

She noticed he hasn't come out yet, "Paul! What the fuck? Where the hell are you? Don't mess around." She sneered and turned around, "What? You want me to go on with my speech?" She was hysterical now, "Fine! I-I only wanted to go here because I fucking miss the clown! Alright? I need to see the demon clown because I miss it. I miss it trailing behind me. But it looks like It's gone now because of me. It's gone because I failed to feed It, and now summer's over, and It's gone."

She sat on her ass on the grass and sighed, "Who the hell am I kidding? The clown isn't here anymore. It's gone. Forever. Because if It were still here, It would have appeared in front of me before I could even call It's name." She laughed in tears, "That's how clever It was. It was so clever It knew when to startle me. It was really impressive. And now...I can't get it off my head. I don't know why but I hate It so much that I want to see It again just to shout at It, or tease It, or-or something," she gulped, "I don't even want to hurt the clown. That's why I didn't bring anything with me. But I realized how stupid that decision was because that means It can hurt you. I'm so stupid for bringing you out here. Come out here, Paul. Please. Can you just fucking come out here? I...I..."

Alissa stopped herself from talking further, thinking maybe Paul's just laughing at her in the dark. But it was true. She had a strong need to see It again. And she realized she needed to see It, not only because she loved the feeling to be needed but because of how it felt to be given the power to have someone disappear into oblivion. But she kept this to herself for fear it would turn Paul against her. She decided not to tell. She kept quiet and panted, out of breath from her little speech.

Pennywise, still hiding in the dark hesitated. It knew that what It smelled was fear, but now, it was a concoction of need and passion and something else so strong, it hesitated to think out loud.

She heard foosteps coming from the large circular opening, and out came Paul. She looked up and he looked down at her pathetic ass.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and he just looked at her, "Sorry for using you as bait."

He offered his hand and she took it to pull herself up. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I heard what I had to hear." He said,

"What do you mean? You just sorta found out I'm crazy for wanting to see Pennywise in the flesh."

Pennywise knew that, but it also knew something. The demon-alien finally knew. It was clear. It had the answers it needed. Pennywise had the proof it needed to confirm is she was what It thought she was. The clown instantly knew it had to play as Paul for quite a while to be certain it wasn't just a coincidence. But it knew. It knew what the human girl was capable of.

"Let's go home." Paul said,

Alissa nodded and walked beside Paul as they head back to the car.


	23. Chapter 23

Last night, I stayed in my room and slept right away. I was tired as hell. This morning, when I woke up, I was slightly disappointed that I didn't even dream about anything. I was dead asleep.

And now, here I am in the library, staring at the sketch of a clown who's supposedly pictured as how Pennywise looks. The bulging eyes and the baby face kind of resembles his features, though, I'll give them that. But they didn't get his forehead right. I chuckle slightly.

Oh, God, what the hell am I doing? Have I gone crazy? Or am I just really desperate?

"You just don't give up, do you?"

It's Paul. I look up in front of me and see him standing opposite the desk. He looks a little different. I don't know what it is but he seems different.

I slam the book in front of me, "I'm just reading for class..." I say, trying to hide the cover,

But Paul looks around the table with a smirk, then he looks at me. I realize my table's filled with open books about a killer clown. Oh fuck it.

Paul sits at the chair across me, "How much does that clown mean to you, Alissa?"

"I don't have time to play around, Paul."

He looks at me sternly, "Are you going back to the sewers?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Alissa..."

"...What? You want the truth? You want to make fun of me because I sound crazy to you, don't I? You won't understand anything, and you'll keep treating everything as a joke because none of this happened to you."

"I just wanted to start again," Paul says,

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to hear more." He tells me and clasps his fingers on the table,

"Why?"

"Because it seems you can't tell it to anyone. You don't have girlfriends, do you?"

I squint my eyes at him and shake my head, "Girlfriends?"

"Parties? Sleep overs?"

I shake my head,

"Well then, fire away. Tell me everything."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your friend, Alissa. We're friends. Plus, this is fun!" He smiles, "I like secrets."

I look away from him. Should I really keep talking? Maybe he's just really concerned.

He leans in closer, "I saw you last night. You looked helpless. As if you were begging to see the clown. I want to understand why, Alissa. Why do you ask for the demon clown so much if he wanted to hurt you?"

Wow. He sounds like a therapist.

"Because..."

"Go on, I'm your friend."

I clear my throat. I guess this is how it is when you have friends?

"Because I want to see It again."

"To kill him?" Paul sounds stern,

"No! I would never." Paul looks at me dumbfounded, "I wouldn't dare. I know you think I'm crazy, and that the clown would kill me, but if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it. He just wants me to feed him, that's all."

"Could you say...you trust Pennywise?" Paul asks in a teasing tone,

I look at the open book, "Yeah, I guess." Before Paul could say anything, I quickly speak, "But that's because of that. Just because he didn't kill me."

That's true. Just because he didn't kill me. Not because I'm weirdly attracted to his presence nor that I miss being wanted by him, no. I suddenly have flashbacks of him in my head and how he pushed me that one night. _Oh, hell no._

"I just want to see It again." I whisper and keep my eyes low, unable to look at Paul in the eye, "I want to see It and tell It that this time, I'm ready."

"Ready for?" Paul asks again with _that_ tone,

 _Ready to tell It that I'm in, I'll give him names of children, and we can purge this city of bad kids._ "Ready to face It." I lied,

"So you're researching where It lives?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm just filling my head with information, so maybe my knowledge and belief in It would bring It back." I turn the pages and continue reading,

"I don't think that'll work..."

"Well it has to." I sternly say and keep my eyes on the book. I sound desperate and crazy, I know that, but Paul asked for it. I don't care if he thinks I am. I look up at Paul who still has his hands clasped, and he moves his eyes up to me,

I can't say anything anymore, so I just glance down at the book again,

"Alissa, why don't you take a break?"

I shake my head without looking at him, "I'm fine."

"Come join me in the dance studio," Paul suggests,

"I have work to do, Paul." I say and keep rereading the lines on the book, "Maybe tomorrow."

"This is..."

I quickly tear my gaze away from the book and at him, making Paul pause, "...tiring." he finishes,

"Take your camera, like the old times. Snap your frustrations away!" He tempts me but I don't fall for it. Doesn't he get that I want to just fill myself with these books? I look around the table and realize I've been feeding myself with so much facts and history. I haven't even eaten.

Maybe he's right.

"I'll go tomorrow." I say, making Paul look at me, "But I'm hungry now."

He smirks, "Well then," he says with such an exaggerated tone of voice, "Off to a restaurant we go!"

* * *

Alissa chomps on a strip of chicken, and stabs the leaves off a salad plate, and she placed it all in her mouth then chewed. Paul watches her as she gorges on three plates slowly in front of him. He tries not to look disgusted as she feeds on a lower creature than she was.

Alissa notices this, "What?" she asks with her mouth full,

Paul raises his eyebrow at her, "Nothing. It seems you're enjoying the feast."

Alissa quickly glances at the waitress that approached her. She read her name, "Hi, Delaney, could I get another bowl of this for my friend-"

Delaney's smile turns into a surprised look when Paul suddenly interrupts Alissa, telling her that he doesn't want any. She just nods once and leaves the two alone.

Alissa shakes her head, "Don't you want some?" she sloppily offers him some, and he raises his hands in response and defense,

Pennywise was scared to think she would feed him even the slightest low-class, chicken meat. But luckily, she didn't even insist, and instead, she devoured it all in her mouth.

 _What an appetite this woman has_ , It thought to itself.

Pennywise was hungry as well, but not for human food. It was hungry for human flesh. But it had to pretend to be human in front of her,

"You sure you're not hungry?" Alissa asks, her mouth now empty,

Paul shakes his head, "I'm certain."

She pauses, squints her eyes and looks at him sharply, "Are you vegan?"

Paul furrows his eyebrows, "Vegan?"

"Yeah?"

Paul shakes his head, "What the hell's a vegan?" Pennywise suddenly sounded stern, genuinely clueless,

"A vegan's someone that doesn't eat meat."

Deep inside, Pennywise was offended. _Him? A demon-alien, child-eating clown, a vegan?_

"Well, I'm taking that as a no."

"Of course not!" Paul defends himself,

"Sorry," Alissa starts eating again, "I just assumed because you're an art major. You know. Liberalism and all that?"

Pennywise was definitely clueless. This was alien to It.

"Then why won't you eat?" she asks again,

Paul looks directly into her eyes, "I'm full. I've eaten." Pennywise indeed has eaten. He ate a nice, fresh, eight year old child from the far end of the city. Far enough that Alissa would not bother and would not think It's still alive,

She sips from her straw then sighs, gesturing she's finished, "Alright, then." Alissa takes a tissue to gently wipe the corners of her mouth like a real, posh lady, a lady that she was. But Pennywise observes her. It wonders how humans act. It has never spent such a long time with a human without eating It. But it wasn't surprising, knowing that she was different. She was human, but she was a different being.

Oh, Pennywise could not even say it in its own head. It had to focus on Alissa's mouth as she cleans herself up. It felt that energy whirl inside Itself again. The demon clown had a plan to lure here in, closer than she is to him, now that he was sure of what role Alissa was playing.

The clown was ready to manipulate her.


	24. Chapter 24

Pennywise eyes her.

It's eyes glow the brightest for the first time in a long time as it senses a strong force crawl up into it's veins, it's dark soul shedding light into it's own consciousness. It realizes what it has been asking itself ever since it met the human girl it's been following around. Alissa, whom it seemed was nothing but a delectable meal with her appetizing features growing gradually everyday as she keeps questions form in her mind...turned out to be something it thought it would have never come across in a thousand years, someone Pennywise knew was too rare to exist unless she possessed the exact traits: strong sense of passion, inexplicable lack of fear, and _loyalty._

Pennywise is convinced that all these three are embedded in Alissa's blood, body, and soul. Time has decided and proven so that Alissa is undeniably Pennywise's sacrificial source of high power.

It needed to perform a ritual with her that would serve as a pact-a bond between the two-that will give the ancient evil enough power for itself, a power that not even a common demon-alien could possess. It was only through a virgin that an ancient evil could feed off her pure flesh to possess this power.

But it's not easy to receive such power. The sacrificial virgin must allow and agree to give herself to the demon for it to work.

If Pennywise does convince her to sacrifice her flesh to It, no doubt, it would possess such high power that it could lure more than just children. It would be easy to feed off just anyone in the low planet the humans call earth.

The demon clown drools at the thought of it, as it stares at Alissa who's sitting at the corner of the dance studio, studying.

The demon assumed that humans have strong, lustful desires. If the demon continued to disguise as Paul and seduced her, she would fall for him, and it would give him a way to convince her to sacrifice her flesh to him. The demon could not help but be angry at the fact that it is putting so much effort in luring what seems to be a young adult, rather than a child. But trying to acquire the higher force wasn't going to be easy. That's why any ancient evil never had the chance to erupt any form of apocalypse. They were not strong enough. But through Alissa, it could do anything.

Alissa glances up and Paul notices this, making him turn around and wipe the drool off his face. She calls for him and he turns around with a smile, "You alright?"

She nods as she shows him the book she's studying for one of her classes.

This continued, almost like a habit. She would come over after class to watch him dance with other people inside the room who never greeted nor looked at her. She was okay with it, she thought, because she was there for Paul anyway.

And Pennywise wanted to continue this. But the next time she comes over in the studio, he would be alone. That would give him enough chance to seduce her.

* * *

The glass door opened, and Alissa entered it without looking directly at Paul. She knew it would be just like the past few days. But when she turned around to look at the studio she entered, Paul was standing at a corner alone. Music was playing in the background, yet he was not dancing. The studio contained the two souls.

"Where's everybody?"

Pennywise didn't want to waste his energy on having to conjure fake souls into the studio, like always, only to make them dance like puppets. It didn't need them anyway since it had one goal today: to get Alissa's attention. The clown knew that humans could be lured over time either by passion, fear, or lust. The clown thought it knew what it had on its way until Alissa felt awkward and asked it again, "Why are you alone?"

"We don't have rehearsals today," Paul smiled at her,

She shrugged and sat in the corner, opening her book to study as always, but he looked down at her and stood closer. Slowly, Alissa peeked through her eyelashes until she completely looked up at Paul's towering height, "What?"

He kept his smile, "Don't you wanna dance?"

She faked a laugh, "No." She said sternly, then tore her gaze away and to her book. She ignored him so easy, thinking he'd go away, but he didn't. Paul squatted down and grinned at her, "You don't want to miss this."

Alissa glared at him, "I have an exam tomorrow, Paul."

"Just one waltz?"

"Not even for a second, I'd dance."

He tilted his head, gesturing that he doesn't believe her, "I always dance for you. Won't you dance for me?"

She grimaced at him, "No." She glanced down at her book again, "I have to study. Now, go away."

He stood on his feet with poise and walked away. She secretly peeked what he was going to do next, but was relieved to see that he was going towards his own way. She continued reading her book while Paul busied himself with the music. He pretended to be busy even though with one snap, he could switch the song. So he did, but Alissa didn't notice this for she was busy reading, ignorant of the supernatural being in front of her, working its magic until she notices the first note of the piano that played through the speakers,

Slowly, she looked up at Paul who was twirling gracefully on the dance floor, his hands held up as if he was with a partner. She watched him slowly dance around as she heard the song play through the whole studio,

"... _no, I never dreamed I'd lose somebody like you_..."

The song was so beautiful, she had to close her eyes and enjoy every word. When she opened her eyes, she could have sworn she envisioned It in the room. But she was wrong, of course. It's gone forever, she told herself mentally. Alissa closed her eyes again and felt her lips quirk into a smile,

She opened them and saw Paul still dancing ever so gracefully on the floor. She felt her heart. She felt so...relaxed. She loved watching him more than she liked watching him dance with the other people in the room,

Paul looked at her and paused when the song ended, he smirked at her,

She didn't say anything to him. Paul walked towards her as another piano instrumental played in the background,

"That was great, Walsh." She chuckled softly,

It was music to Pennywise's ears. For once, it heard her chuckle. It ticked it off, but at the same time, it triggered the demon in him to have the need to drool on her whole existence. The clown hated her, but it could not brush off the fact that it was obsessed with playing with her as well.

If it could, it would play with her for eternity. Play with her mind, her heart, and especially her flesh.

Alissa noticed Paul's smug look, "See, you dance better alone." She joked and looked away quick, suddenly feeling strange at the way he looked at her. For some reason, she felt some tension. A tension she's never felt before. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she managed to look away to change the topic and to somehow brush off the weird feeling,

Paul smirked and turned around to walk away but Alissa spoke, "I liked the song." She said, trying to make it up to him, realizing that she's been a little hard to her friend, "I used to listen to it a lot." She nodded,

He could not help but grin at her comment,

She kept her eye on him, "I promise I would dance with you if I didn't have anything to work on."

Paul turned his head, "I get it." He said and walked away.

Pennywise knew it began to have the upperhand now.


	25. Chapter 25

I walk out of the building and notice Paul walking up the stairs. He notices me when I call his name. He stops to smile and greet me, "You got a class today?" I ask him and he nods at me, "I do."

"See you tomorrow," I remind him, since I know I'll probably drop by the studio to study there. The music they play is so relaxing. Paul smiles and nods and I continue descending the stairs,

"I can't wait." He smiles at me, and I turn to finally leave.

We've been hanging out a lot and I really appreciate that. Although I never attempted to talk to anyone and hang with anyone as much as we hang out, I'm fine with it. I do trust him. He didn't really judge me (I think) when I exposed my secrets to him, especially about Pennywise. Jeez.

I wonder what would have happened if I never told this to anyone? Would I blow up?

What if I told the secret to someone else? Someone who would've reacted differently?

 _I guess I am lucky. He's a pretty nice guy._

* * *

"What are you studying for?" Paul asked Alissa as she sat in the same corner she always sat, with her book open on her lap, and a drink just a few inches away from her. Paul allowed her to bring a drink inside the studio. She thought she was lucky enough that he wasn't strict with her, even though he was part of dancers' club.

"For art appreciation," Alissa replied and showed him a chapter in the book,

He decided to sit beside her before he danced for her again,

Alissa looked at Paul as he read her book. They've been having alone time in the dance studio lately. She started to assume that the club changed the rehearsals time or something.

"Hey, how come I never see you guys perform?" Alissa suddenly asked making Paul look up at her quickly,

He pretended to turn the page, giving the impression that he's reading the book intently, "The club hasn't made an official performance night yet."

She nodded and sipped from her drink, "Oh okay."

Pennywise needed so much power to fill a whole auditorium with false souls and puppet them for an hour just to make up a fake dance night. The demon clown didn't even give a shit about that.

"I'll invite you when it happens." Paul smiled at her and she smiled back lightly, "Before then, I'll have to rehearse." Paul stood on his feet and returned the book to her. Alissa started reading again,

"I've never seen the photos you took of me yet." Paul mentioned,

"Oh yeah, I'll show you when the submission comes." She said not even looking at him as she's busy skimming through her book,

"They must be really good photos." Paul started. It was time to lure her into seduction,

"I hope so."

"You hope so?"

Alissa chuckled, "I haven't seen them yet. I don't look at my photos right away, I just snap away, and when it's judgement day, the feeling I get seeing the photos feel fresh. So I know which ones have a great impact."

Paul walked towards her with great fascination, "That's really wise!"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"You're very talented, Alissa. I bet they look amazing." Paul said with a flirtatious tone,

Alissa caught this, making her roll her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it." He said and stood in front of her, "You're very...amazing."

She looked away and turned the page from her book, "Keep dancing, Paul."

"When will you ever dance with me?"

"When you stop annoying me." She looked up and paused,

Paul smirked, "I don't think I ever will."

"That's a shame, then."

"I like annoying you."

She ignored him and kept reading,

"I like you."

She paused and peeked through her lashes to catch a glimpse of him to see if he's serious. He was smirking at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Do us both a favor, Paul."

Paul answered, "What?"

"Just dance. So I can study." She sipped her drink and kept reading.

Pennywise crumbled inside in exasperation. She was going to be hard to break. He could smell her scent of doubt. She was indeed uncomfortable. The demon's anger rose but it managed to clown around, enjoying its obsession in deceiving the girl.

* * *

The credits started rolling, giving Alissa the signal to finally go to bed. She finished studying early, and she had no other errand left to do, leaving her to watch a movie. But the movie finally ended, and she was still not sleepy.

Her mind wandered as the credits kept rolling. She finally closed the window and placed her hand at the back of her laptop ready to shut it, but she paused at the thought of going over to google.

Slowly, as if cheating on herself, she entered a search site. Alissa started typing:

 _Missing__

But she stopped when she realized her actions are going to lead her to another impulsive need to dig further about the clown that left her hanging.

She stared at the blank search bar for seconds until her phone blasted her ringtone, making her flinch on her bed. Alissa sat up and left her laptop to reach for her phone at the end table. She looked at the screen and saw her Mother's name flashing,

Alissa answered, "Hey, Mom?"

"Hey, hon. Aunt Maria called and she called about the annual halloween party."

Alissa chuckled, "She did?"

"Yes, and you know her, she wants you to come with so you can spend time with your cousins-"

"Mom, you know I have school."

"I told her that! But she kept insisting, saying that this would be the last annual halloween party for the family since you're off to college and would be going to parties on your own."

Alissa could not help but swipe her palm across her face anxiously, "Mom."

"She needs your help, too, because she found out you take photos now. She said she'd be willing to pay you extra if you took photos at the party?"

Alissa suddenly sat up, "Oh really?"

Her mother chuckled, "She said just one night, she'd give you a hundred."

"This is why she's my favorite Aunt." Alissa said making her mother chuckle again, "I'll see you soon, honey."

"Tell her I miss her." Alissa asked genuinely, "And my little brats."

"I surely will."

"Alright," Before she could hang up, she heard her mother call her name,

"Yeah, mom?"

Her mother tried not to laugh, "She said you could bring a date, too."

"A date? To a family party? No."

"So you do have one?"

Alissa rolled her eyes, "No, Mom."

"Oh but I thought you've been hanging with someone?"

"I have but we're just friends."

"Bring him, then!"

Alissa grasped the sheets beside her. This was definitely something she did not like talking about. Especially Paul. She didn't like thinking about Paul that way. She cringed at the thought of calling him her 'date.'

"We'll see."

"Oh, and costumes! Don't forget the costumes!"

Alissa shook her head. She was definitely not going to wear one. Not anymore. "Alright, Mom."

Her mother laughed, "See you!"

"Love you," She said, trying to end the conversation to save her from cringing any further,

"Love you."

Finally, she ended the call. Alissa stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her bed, and could not help but cringe. All she could do was let out a frustrated scream.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shoutout to Lindsay for helping me out with this chapter!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The sky looked gloomy as if it was beginning to flood the whole town. It was that dark. I'm glad I brought my jacket since I could not really handle the cold anymore. Paul noticed this and asked if I wanted his jacket, too. Of course, I declined.

I don't know if it's just me or Paul's been too nice to me. I mean, he really just has the guts to compliment and has too much confidence, but this time, it's more...on the surface? Oh god, I don't even know how to explain it anymore.

Clearly, this isn't something I ever expected from him even though he sorta flirted with me now that I recalled the first time we met.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" He asked me, smirking,

I shook my head, "School stuff."

"You always stress yourself, Alissa." He said as if he knew better. All he knew anyway was how to have fun. I never saw him talk about his classes as much as he talked about how he knew how to have fun,

"You should know by then." I cleared my throat, "Have a lot of work to do for the end of the semester."

Paul chuckled softly, "Any plans in the weekend? Don't tell me you'll be working."

I do have to, but that can be done overnight. Suddenly, I remember the party. My aunt invited me to take photos for the community halloween party, which is mostly family and friends. I guess I really have to go for the extra bucks. Surely, I could consider this as taking a break like what Paul always says?

"I'm going to a party?" I said as if I wasn't sure if I'm going,

He widened his eyes and smiled brightly, "That's awesome! Is it someone's birthday? I love parties."

"I bet you do." I grimaced, "It's a halloween party."

"Sounds very fun." He started, "Does that mean you'll be wearing a costume?"

"I'm only going there to take photos for my aunt's party." I defended myself, making sure he doesn't think I completely followed his advice,

He shrugged, "Still, you should wear a costume!"

Wear a costume? That's just the moment I'd ask to be killed instead. If I go to the party wearing a costume, and if I even bring Paul, my family's going to ask me questions non stop about Paul, considering the fact that I've never even brought home a boy, nor a friend.

I squinted at the thought, "Getting humiliated for bringing a date is enough embarrassment, Paul, no thanks."

"A date?" Paul suddenly turned, interested,

Fuck. That slipped out. "Oh," I gulped, "My aunt wants me to bring a date. She thought I was dating someone-"

"I'd love to come with ya!"

I sneered, "You? You wanna come?"

"I love Halloween. Costumes are overrated, but you have to give credit to those who dedicate their time in scaring the children." I could have sworn he chuckled menacingly,

I shook my head, "You're not gonna wear a costume."

"Who shall be there?"

"My family, friends, bunch of kids?"

Paul smirked, "Perfect. I could easily blend in." He said, "I'd wear costumes like the wonderful children."

"I don't know, Paul." Should I really bring him? I didn't even ask him yet.

Paul smiled at me, "You should wear a costume, too!" He said,

Hell no, I'm not. "No,"

"Come on, Alissa. Feel alive! It's the best time of the year."

"You like parties, and you like Halloween, too?"

Paul nodded,

I couldn't help but mumble, "God, Paul, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm truly excited, Alissa!"

"We're not wearing costumes."

"What's there to lose?"

"We're _not_ wearing costumes."

* * *

"Your costume looks wonderful!" Alissa's mother raised her hands in surprise when she saw her daughter wearing a cute, short, fitted black dress and a cat headband. Alissa remembered when she found the tiny dress in one of the unpacked boxes in her apartment. She thought that halloween costumes were either completely scary or slutty. She wasn't gifted when it comes to great, scary make-up. She didn't have time to ask Paul to make her anything, considering he's an art major and that he invited himself to the party just yesterday. Which leaves her to find a slutty costume. She would have just bought a yellow raincoat to wear but before she entered the store yesterday, she backed out and went back home thinking that it would only trigger her to start thinking about the clown again.

If she starts contemplating about it, she doesn't know if she'll even stop. She'd be distracted with her classes, and she didn't want that. She hated how when It came to her mind, she was easily distracted and her full attention is committed to it.

Alissa learned how to put on dark glam make-up on that night after putting on the tiny black dress and boots with a cat ears headband. Just in time, she heard a buzz. She went downstairs to meet Paul who did not even hesitate to stare at her the second she appeared in front of him the first time.

Pennywise was tempted to drool upon seeing Alissa's flesh exposed voluntarily. Although her tiny black dress was not as slutty as Alissa thought, Pennywise's hunger still whirled inside It. It was hunger for desire, obsession over her flesh, and the strong urge to take her flesh.

The demon clown started to become impatient. It despised the fact that it could not touch Alissa unless she allowed herself to be, which was the crucial part of finding a mate to acquire higher force.

All he did was act like how Paul would; Paul smirked at Alissa and told her that she looked attractive, to which Alissa blushed. She didn't like Paul's comment for some reason, and as a response, she rolled her eyes and told him to enter the car. And so they drove off to her Aunt's party.

There, she had to pass through a crowd while Paul stood behind her, wearing nothing but a dirty white dress shirt, black pants with suspenders, and a red nose stuck on his nose. Although Paul seemed to wear something classic, he managed to look creepy with dark circles around his eyes. It wasn't make-up at all as Alissa thought, but it was a natural reaction of Paul's body as the demon clown inside him tried to resist the smell of innocent children just across the room.

When children started laughing, Pennywise's hunger grew.

Alissa turned to Paul, "Oh, Mom, this is Paul." She touched his shoulder, making him snap back into what was happening in front of him. But Paul quickly responded with a respectable greeting and took his hand out, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Dunn."

He shook her hand rather loose as how a funny clown would, considering that Paul was wearing a big, red nose. It thought it would be funny.

As Alissa's mother spoke to Paul, Alissa's youngest cousin shouts for her, making her and Paul turn their heads. Alissa gaped at the sight of her cousin wearing a bright, yellow raincoat and boots. Paul gazed at the child approaching them.

"Hey!" Alissa shouted back as she waited for her cousin to jump into her arms, she hugged him. Then, she glanced at Paul, "Paul, this is my cousin, Tyler."

Paul slowly squatted down with a tight smirk on his face, staring directly into Tyler's eyes, "Well...hello." He started,

Alissa let them speak as she glanced at her mother to ask where her Aunt was,

While they spoke behind the two, Paul kept his eyes on Tyler, "Where's your boat?" He asked with a grin,

"It got blown away into the canal!" Tyler kept his character then laughed,

"You like to dress up as Georgie, huh?" Paul asked, suddenly his voice sounded more like Pennywise's, and Tyler thought this was clever. Tyler thought he was trying to play as the clown in IT, not knowing it was the clown itself,

Tyler nodded with a smile on his face, thinking that they were still roleplaying. Suddenly, Paul's blue eyes turned bright yellow. He could smell the child's scent; innocence and wonder. If there was anything it could do to smell fear, good old fear.

"Do you..." Paul cleared his throat, his eyes shining bright. Tyler's smile slowly disappeared as he stared back at Alissa, "...want to..."

Suddenly, a funny voice came shouting from the other side of the room interrupting Paul. He frowns greatly as his eyes looked up. He slowly stood up and saw a walking cheap clown suit.

"What the fuck?" Paul mumbled,

Tyler heard him and frowned,

Alissa noticed guy in a clown suit, who was supposed to look like Pennywise, and it left her wide eyed. Frozen, Alissa and Paul both stared at the clown and mumbled,

" _Ah, fuck._ "

"-Fuck."


	27. Chapter 27

Tyler turned around and shouted, "Pennywise!"

Instead of being scared, Tyler ran towards the clown and jumped. The clown caught him and held him in his arms. The clown tried to laugh like Pennywise, but it only sounded like a smoker coughing out a laugh. This made Pennywise cringe and angry.

Alissa gaped at the clown in the room, then slowly covered her face to mumble beside her mother, "What is Uncle Daniel doing?"

Paul heard Alissa making him turn around, raising his eyebrow,

"He knew the kids were scared of IT." Alissa's mother said with a smile,

All Alissa could do was glance at Paul and hide her face in her hands.

* * *

Alissa held the camera in her hands and peeked through it then snapped a quick photo of Tyler in his father's arms. She was approached by Paul who doesn't seem pleased at all. He stood beside her and she felt his presence making her glance at him then continue taking photos,

"This is absurd." She heard Paul say,

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Dress up as a killer clown and then what? Play with children?" There was hatred in his voice,

Alissa sighed and continued taking photos of other people as she walked around and Paul followed behind her, "Well, the kids are afraid of him, what did you expect?"

"That he would take that opportunity-" Suddenly Paul stopped himself when Alissa looked at him, "He's defeating the sole purpose of the clown."

"Are you serious?" Alissa was annoyed now. She was confused and annoyed. Paul was acting strange, since she was not used to him complaining for one, and annoyed due to the fact that she's been reminded of the clown again. _There was no way of running away from the thought of the demon clown_ , she thought.

"What?" Paul stood right in front of her camera, making her stop and look directly at him,

"What kind of Halloween party is this?"

"Look, Paul, you invited yourself to this," Alissa grabbed his arm, "Don't blame me for it." She pulled him away and started snapping photos,

Paul stayed quiet for quite a while. Alissa stopped taking photos, rested her hand on her waist and glanced at Paul. He looked displeased. Paul saw her look at him, "What is it?"

"I've never seen you so...pissed."

Paul didn't even smile, "I hate to see a good holiday wasted." he looked and sounded stern,

Alissa paused, then couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so much at the look of his face. She never knew Paul would honestly make her laugh. This made Paul grow even angrier, "Something funny, Alissa?"

The demon clown knew if it grew angrier, it could not do anything to her. What could it do? Slit her throat and drain the blood out of her, then it'll lose the rarest opportunity to become the most powerful ancient evil in the macroverse. It knew it had to keep its hatred to itself for now.

"Sorry, I just never saw you like this. I don't know why I'm laughin-" she started laughing again, shaking her head, trying to stop as she knew it would make Paul even more pissed. But the thought made her laugh even more,

"The stupidest thing makes you mad, I get it." She told him and started taking photos to distract herself, "You're a weird one, Paul."

"You have no clue." Paul mumbled.

"Alright, Pennywise has to go scare off the adults in the other room. Don't get yourselves in danger!" Daniel announced with a terrible Pennywise impression as he put down his son to join the other children. Then, he took off.

Alissa glanced at Paul and tried to hold in another laugh, "I'm gonna go with them." She said and pointed to her camera as she was set to follow her Uncle to the other room, but Paul only nodded and stayed in the living room as he heard the children talk that they'd go to the backyard to play around. He smirked and followed them out.

* * *

The children had a small pool set up in the large backyard where the tent also was. Paul hid just behind the door pane leading to the backyard and spied on the children running towards the tent where the movie 'IT' was playing in the TV set up just outside,

The movie was already playing, but they chattered,

"Who do you think is gonna win the best costume tonight?" One of the kids asked,

The rest of the children were blabbering on who could possibly win but Kyle's voice made them stop, "I think it's definitely me. I made an effort with this ninja turtle outfit, man."

A girl shook her head, "It's definitely me."

"What about me?" An joyful and silly voice spoke up, shutting up the children from their own conversation. They all pause to see at the real Pennywise standing behind them. It smiled at them warmly, its hands in midair as if presenting itself to them,

"Uncle Daniel!" One of Tyler's friends shouted, but Tyler wasn't even sure if it was his father,

Pennywise snapped at the child without a smile, "Uncle Daniel who?" he chuckled maniacally, "Knock knock!"

Not one child answered,

"Knock knock!" Pennywise repeated as it squatted down with such a poise,

"Who's there...?" one of the kids mumbled nervously,

Pennywise turned to her and smirked, "Not Uncle Daniel!"

"Who are you?" Kyle, the eldest of them all asked with bravery, but a hint of nervousness in his voice,

"Why," the clown stood up on his feet and laughed as he presented himself with his hands again, "I'm Pennywise! The dancing clown!"

"Your dad's really good." One kid whispered to Tyler,

"Do you want to play with me?"

Nobody could open their mouths at the sight of such a real killer clown,

Pennywise slowly bent down as it took a long sniff of the children. Then, its head quickly tilted to look directly at Tyler, "How about ya...Georgie?"

The kids' heads turned to look at Tyler at the middle,

"Ya like to play as Georgie, don't ya?"

There was an eerie aura surrounding them like a bubble just outside the party, and this made the children very uncomfortable.

"Hey, stop, you're scaring him." Kyle said, standing in front of Tyler, touching his hand.

"Aww," Pennywise sneered, "Look at the big brother you are!"

Kyle didn't like the way his Uncle acted and noticed something unfamiliar in its face. The make-up looked so real it bothered him.

"We're gonna go watch."

"But how 'bout me?" Pennywise sadly asked, "Don't ya prefer the real Pennywise?" the clown asked in such a cocky tone,

"I think we're good." Kyle defended,

Pennywise gritted his teeth. These kids are lucky he could not massacre them one by one.

"Kids! Dessert's ready!" shouted Aunt Maria in the background, making the kids have a sigh of relief but they knew they could not leave yet. Pennywise started to grow hungrier and more mad,

"We're going now." Kyle said as he grabbed Tyler's hands, and the rest of the children, like a herd of sheep followed him just trying to get away from the tall clown,

Pennywise gracefully turned on its heel and grinned at Kyle who looked back at him, "Have fun with dessert!" He teased, making some of the kids turn around as they walked,

And with a deep, demonic voice, Pennywise spoke, "I'll have mine later." And its drool dripped down his chin, its eyes glowing bright gold, making the children gape in terror and scream, running back into the house.

The children ran back inside and the second they stepped in, Daniel startled them, "Who wants dessert?" He laughed in a silly voice, making the children scream even more. Some of them started crying, and it left Daniel puzzled and shocked at the terrified, pale, and stiff children.

Alissa turned around, startled by the screams of the children, giving her a quick flashback of Pennywise. But she was somehow relieved and disappointed when she realized it was still her Uncle in a clown costume. She sighed as Paul stepped closer to her,

"So lame." She said, frowned and turned around to get herself a drink while Paul stood there, smirking.


	28. Chapter 28

After speaking to Alissa's aunt, she returns to the seat near the bar beside Paul who hasn't touched anything during the party. Alissa tried to hand him a cup of soda, and Paul just looked at it, then looked away, "I'm all right." Paul's red retractable nose was in his front pocket, and his suspenders were hanging on both sides of his pants,

"Are you _that_ pissed, you won't even eat anything?" Alissa furrowed her eyebrows,

Paul looked at her sternly, "I've eaten already."

"Alright, fine." She drank from her cup, trying not to be pissed with the attitude he's putting up. She could not help but glance at Daniel who is sitting far from the kids, talking to other adults. How Alissa wished it were the real Pennywise and not her uncle who was so lame, she didn't even expect her cousins to be afraid of him,

Paul noticed her staring at her Uncle. He stared so much at her that its obsession over Alissa's flesh grew much more. Resisting murder was already a terrible act, but resisting to take Alissa's was too much for a demon clown. Pennywise was impatient. Patience wasn't really one of its virtues, considering it doesn't even have any.

It bothered the clown; how she could not let go of its image, its existence, although it indeed left such a strong impact. Who could forget the dancing clown?

"No matter how long you stare, that clown will never be there." Paul whispered to Alissa,

She didn't even look at him, and just looked away from her uncle in a clown suit.

"Stop daydreaming." Paul added. He did not want her to waste her time wrapping her head around the dancing clown, or she'll be distracted from his new plan: to seduce her. Paul looked down to see the flesh still exposed just under the seam of her skirt, then he looked away before he starts drooling again,

"I'm not." Alissa whispered aggressively, glared at Paul, then threw the cup in the bin just beside him.

* * *

"Thank you for having me." Alissa said with a light smile on her face as her aunt gave her a hug,

She smiled back and thanked Paul as well, "I hope your date had a wonderful time."

Paul smiled at her, "It was rather an interesting night."

She nodded, "I hope I'll see you...again?" and glanced at Alissa,

Alissa grimaced, "See you soon, Auntie." And turned around to wave at her cousins,

Tyler and Kyle saw her and waved back. Paul saw them and happened to look directly into the children's eyes, but once they set their eyes on him, they developed a weird feeling in their guts.

Paul smirked at both kids, his eyes slowly glowing bright. Paul knew he would not return here anymore anyway, and surely, there was enough time to mess around the kids' head. The demon clown's eyes gleamed so bright that it left both kids to stare in fright,

Alissa noticed that it was taking him some time to follow her to the door. She tried to see who he was eyeing and saw his cousins staring back. She squinted at the sight and approached Paul, tapped his shoulder, and asked if they could leave.

Paul turned and smiled at her, "Let's." He said and carried on, leaving Alissa still furrowing her eyebrows. She glanced at her cousins who look weirdly pale. She leaves the house without a word thinking that her uncle must have surely scared them off.

* * *

Alissa walked to the parking lot with Paul. She caught up beside him, "Where do I drop you off?"

Paul declined politely, "I'll be fine. I can take the bus tonight."

"Are you crazy? We live in the same town, Paul."

Paul stopped walking, "Not exactly"

"Which is like an hour away from here?" Alissa pointed out, "Why won't you just ride the car with me?"

"It's all right, Alissa. I live farther than you do."

She paused, "Is there something wrong?"

Paul shook his head 'no', "Why would you think that?"

"I know I've never dropped you off at your place, but it would be really nice if I get to just this once. I don't really see a reason for you not to go with me since we live in the same town."

Pennywise was angry and frustrated already by not having a meal tonight. If she insists to take him in the car, the clown would be livid. Where the hell would she drop Paul off? In the warehouse? Nowhere? It would need to conjure an imaginary house which would take a lot of its power. Yet, if she does take Paul with her, it would give him enough time to seduce her.

The clown sneered,

"You're stubborn." Paul said,

"And so are you." She said and walked over to her car, pressed the button to unlock it and before she could enter, he walked to the other side. Alissa looked at him,

"Can I get a ride until the bus stop?" He asked her,

She nodded once, "Get in."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of small talk, they arrive at the bus stop. There was silence between the two. Paul looked at her and thanked her for driving him. Before he could get out of the car, she spoke, "You sure about this?"

Paul smirked and turned his head, "I can handle it."

She shook her head, "I just don't get why you have to be like this. It was just a stupid clown mishap. You're really gonna be upset over a stupid clown?"

Paul sneered, pissing Alissa off, "Paul."

He stared at her, "Alissa."

"Just go if you have to go."

"I'm not acting up because of that."

"Then why do you have to take the bus to head home if I can drive you?"

Paul smiled lightly, "Because I'd rather you get home right away than drive me there. It's far from where you live, and it's late. I can handle myself." He explained, leaving her silent.

But what if she liked his company? What if she wanted to talk to him during the drive?

Alissa just nodded, "Okay." She looked down at her feet then in front of her, avoiding his looks,

She felt him smile, "Alissa?"

Alissa slowly glanced at him,

"I just want you safe." He repeated, "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be out at this time of night."

She hated it when Paul flirted lowkey with her. She's lost it. She rolled her eyes at him, but he leaned in closer, "You gonna be okay?"

Alissa stared at his blue eyes and realized he was too close to her. She felt a strange feeling whirl inside her, "Yeah."

"Don't ya worry." He took a deep breath, "I'll see you on Monday."

She paused, trying to read him. He sounded strange and acted strange. Paul finally shifted in his seat and tried to remove his seatbelt, but was unable to. She noticed he was stuck. She tried to help him, her head tilted to one side, trying to press the hard button. Alissa noticed him staring at her lips in the dark. Slowly, he leaned closer and tilted his head, but as a reaction, Alissa turned her head away and the seat belt slid free from Paul.

"See you on Monday." She said, and felt Paul pull away. She could not look him in the eye. She felt frozen. Confused.

She cleared her throat and managed to glance at Paul, but not directly in his eyes. Paul smirked and nodded at her, opened the door and stepped out. He turned around and looked at her for a few seconds. Alissa tore her gaze away. He pushed the door to close and she slowly drove away from him.


	29. Chapter 29

Alissa was walking from her car and to the building when she braced herself, unconsciously waiting for that familiar voice to speak up to her. She kept her eyes on the building as she brought her bag with her.

But she's been walking for almost a few seconds now and Paul hasn't called her yet.

She wasn't quite sure whether she was relieved that she didn't have to pretend everything was okay or disappointed that Paul was nowhere to found. Last night was the last straw, she thought. He's been making advances to her and she noticed it because he's done it twice already. It wasn't his usual flirting. It was more action.

Alissa thought she shouldn't be surprised that he's making advances since he's been flirty ever since they met. She doesn't understand why she keeps hanging out with him. It must be his vibe, she thought. He never hurt her anyway, never forced her into something else whenever they were alone together.

Maybe he just really liked her? Alissa asked herself if she did, too. No. Unless she's figured out she liked him, that's when she'd let it all slide. But he can't do anything to her anymore. She had to let him know what she thought.

"There you are." He saw her by the cafeteria before she did,

She felt a little happy he was around, "Hey." but only because she prepared what she was going to say.

"You wanna-"

She cut him off, "I have another test tomorrow, I can't really hang."

"Oh, alright." Paul still smiled at her,

She felt guilty for declining right away. Paul never hurt her anyway. There was no reason for her to be mad. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"Stressed?"

She nodded and sat on the chair at the side of the cafeteria,

Paul looked at her, "May I join you at least?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He sat down, slowly tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away quick, "Paul. We have to talk."

Paul furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her sudden reaction,

"I don't know what it is you want but...the thing is...I don't...know. I don't know what if I want what you do." She told him straight, looking from his eyes and down to his lips. Paul caught this right away. He leaned back on his chair and grimaced, "I understand."

"Do you?" She snapped and leaned forward, "I can't...I can't have you doing these advances."

He stayed still,

"I understand that you feel some sort of things. But I don't think I do."

He stayed quiet,

"I'm sorry. Especially last night. I don't know if you got the wrong signal or what but it can't happen."

"I understand." He said again, "You're not into romance."

"No."

"I see."

"No," she started and shook her head, "I mean not that I'm not into romance but...I just..." Paul was her friend, she reminded herself. She was thankful that he was nice to her. She could not possibly lie to him especially if it affected their friendship, "I'm not used to it. I want to take it slow."

 _Take it slow_ , Pennywise repeated in its mind. _So that's how this complicated human works._

"I don't want to rush things." She said, "I like you as my friend, Paul. I don't want to lose that."

Paul smiled warmly, "Then friends we shall be."

* * *

The bell rang and Alissa was the first person to exit the classroom. The second she stepped out, she saw Paul standing across the corridor. He smiled warmly at her. Paul greeted her and she tried to act normal, "Hi."

"Let me help you with that," he offered as he gestured to take the heavy books she's holding. But she declined.

Paul started walking with her,

"I thought you didn't have classes on tuesdays?" Alissa asked,

"I don't."

"Then why are you here?" her hands were both occupied when she felt a thick strand of her hair fall on her forehead, it bothered her,

Paul shrugged, "I wanted to see you. Let me help-" he insisted and accidentally touched her fingers, but she pulled herself away,

"It's fine. I got it." It was starting to tick her off. She talked to him about this, yet he's still here. "I'll see you tomorrow." She looked up at him. She forgot how tall he was until he stepped in and looked directly into her eyes,

"Can I at least offer to help you to your car?"

She paused. She wanted him to, but she was afraid it would give him a thought that she liked him back,

"That's the least I could do."

* * *

He held the books in his hand without a hassle, and she sneaked a glimpse of him when she turned to her car. Paul waited for her to open the door,

She unlocked it and gave way for Paul to place the books beside the driver's seat. He stood there after, his hand inside his pocket, as if he's waiting for something. Alissa walked to the door making Paul move to the other side of the open door. He leaned his arm over it, stopping her from closing it,

"What are the books for?"

"Literature." She answered right away. She didn't know why she didn't get in the car yet, but she felt that she was just waiting for him to ask her out to which she had a decline speech ready.

And just as she predicted, he insisted that he took her out for coffee as 'friends'.

Instead of a speech, Alissa felt angry.

Angry that she couldn't say yes because she was scared it would ruin the friendship, and angry because she knew in her heart that she wouldn't manage a relationship when her head was filled with school thoughts and...that stupid clown that would put Paul in danger.

"Paul," she said sternly, "That's it."

"What?"

"I can't do this. I told you already. We're staying friends."

"Can't friends go out for coffee?"

She glared at him, unable to answer him,

He smirked and tried to comfort her with a joke, but when he reached for her arm, she shouted at him in frustration. "Just stop!"

He looked at her blankly, knowing that she was mad for real this time.

"I can't be your friend if you're gonna keep doing whatever this is." She threatened, slid inside the driver seat and shut her door, leaving Paul outside. He watched her drive off.

Pennywise felt strangely pleased with her anger. It missed her angry like that. Too bad, it was only a part of it's manipulation. It smirked in the distance as it watched Alissa's car drive away.

* * *

The whole bedroom is starting to smell like popcorn and Alissa is enjoying it. She keeps throwing popcorn into her mouth and enjoying the taste as she watches a documentary about ancient evils on her laptop. She was learning more than the basic facts she's researched, and if she compared her knowledge about Pennywise from then and now, she would sigh in relief, knowing that she'd done so much research to know whether he's still around or not.

Her eyes were glued on the screen. She ate more popcorn.

She wasn't used to being home so early. She'd be hanging in the dance studio with Paul but she couldn't. Instead, she ended up watching about Pennywise. It started to be a mini obsession, but this didn't really matter to her.

"...these beings are terrifying entities that do nothing but feed and terrorize-"

"And annoy the hell out of you." Alissa mumbles before feeding herself a handful of popcorn and chuckling. She paused the video and tried to remember how it all happened back then, how she handled it. Alissa's surprised on how she actually managed to dodge death. Lucky, she thought.

It was almost 5 in the afternoon when she heard a knock on her door.

Clearly, she wasn't expecting anyone.

Another knock makes her stand up from her seat and walk towards her door. Nobody visited her at home. Not even her parents. _Could it be?_

She braced herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Alissa tried her best not to rattle the knob when she touched it and turned it open. She opened the door and saw her father turn around to face her.

"Dad?"

Bobby looked at her with a faint smile, "Hon,"

Alissa furrowed her eyebrows, confused about her father's sudden visit.

"May I come in?" that same faint smile stayed on his face.

* * *

Alissa leaned against the chair opposite to where Bobby was sitting. She expressed herself to him, telling him how she did not expect him to come this late and unexpected. Her father told her that he came from a conference near her college and decided to drop by,

She nodded and bought the story, not knowing that this man was not her father, but just another puppet.

"Did you enjoy the party the other night?" Alissa asked, already brushed off the strange feeling she felt when she saw her father earlier, thinking that he's just like that to her. She's probably just nervous, she thought, because she's been going away from school and that she even skipped school,

Her father agreed. They both had a little bit of small talk until Bobby mentioned something that caught her attention, "Have you been hanging with that Paul guy?" he asked as he revolved the mug in his hands on the table,

Alissa sighed, "Oh, yeah."

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, Dad."

"I know you well, Alissa." He stopped and gripped the mug's handle,

She wondered in herself if she should tell him,

"What's wrong?" he repeated,

She shrugged, "I kinda had a misunderstanding with him."

He leaned back, "Can you tell me?"

Perhaps she should, she thought. She couldn't really tell this to her only friend, whom she was mad at.

"Just didn't like how he acted, Dad. That's all."

"Are you mad at him?"

She nodded,

"Does he like you?"

Alissa shrugged,

"Oh he must really like you to bug you like that."

"Dad!" she rolled her eyes and Bobby denied her, "It's true, Alissa. Why else would he keep following you around?"

She paused to think,

"I think you shouldn't worry."

She shot her father a look,

"I met the kid the other night and felt like he's trustworthy. Give him a chance." He smiled faintly at Alissa who looked away and crossed her arms,

"I'll think about it."

Bobby stood from his seat and slowly approached where Alissa was standing. He laid his hands on her arms gently making her look at him, "Don't stress too much, Alissa."

"I'm not."

He stepped away and paced the floor, looking around, "I remember me and your mother, before we even got together. It was such a lovely memory..." he trailed off, walking into the kitchen and out to the other side,

Alissa followed him around with her eyes, listening closely, "...she and I fought. But she forgave me. It was difficult, but in the end, she forgave me."

"Well, that's how mom is."

"How about you, then?"

"Dad, you know how I am. I'm not like the other kids. Hell, not even the other girls. I'm weird and that's why I'm having trouble over a simple thing." It got out of her mouth like a bomb, making Pennywise realize what she really was. Indeed, she was unique.

"What does it take to make you forgive the boy?"

She shrugged, "He should know. He's like any other boy. Flirty and..." she groaned stopping herself from speaking knowing that she might be profane, and she could not handle it even more if her father scolded her for such a vulgar language.

"But you said you're not like other girls? if he's just like the other boys, then..."

Alissa shrugged, "Then he should find out. It took me weeks to find out the little details about him, then he should make an effort figuring me out."

Bobby turned to her, "I see."

"I really don't wanna talk about it anymore, Dad." She groaned again,

Bobby nodded, "Sorry." he grabbed his coat, "I must be off now. Your mother will miss me." He joked and she tried to laugh but instead, she sighed. Alissa stood there, expecting that her father would hug her even or stay and talk to her about school but he didn't. She saw him walk over to the door and open it. She shrugged and followed him there.

"Well, I'm glad I dropped by. Otherwise, I wouldn't know how you are." Her father said with a smirk,

"I'm glad to see you too, Dad." He turned around and went off. She closed the door and started walking away when suddenly she mumbled to herself, "What the hell am I doing?" she ran to grab her keys and head out of her apartment but realized that her father already went down the elevator.

Alissa heads back inside her apartment and locked the door, blaming herself for not walking her dad to his car.

* * *

My literature class ended a little late than before but I didn't mind. It would mean that it gives me more time to confuse Paul if he ever tried to look for me again. I was walking back to my car and felt both relieved and regretful that I haven't seem him. Then I remind myself that it's probably better off this way so it won't be awkward for me.

I'm bad at awkward situations like these. I suddenly have flashbacks of walking down the cafeteria in highschool when I felt like everyone was mad at me. Paul probably is, too. I guess this marks the first day of our failed friendship.

I looked up where my car should be, and instead of seeing _just_ my car, I saw a group of red balloons covering whoever the hell this tall man is standing next to my car. I started walking slowly, approaching him, and tried to look around if anyone's seeing this.

Unfortunately, a few heads turned. But I look straight at the balloons and tried to ignore the fact that I'm being watched by strangers.

"What...the fuck?" I mumbled as I finally stopped walking,

Paul raised his hand that's holding the strands of the balloons and showed me a bright, warm smile that was almost contagious but I managed to stay mad because I really didn't know if I were angry or what,

"My apology." He stated and grinned, then held out the balloons to me,

I didn't know whether to take it or not,

"Take it." He said, "Go on. It's all yours."

Fuck it. I want the balloons.

I slowly reached for it and held it all in one hand, making him chuckle,

"You like 'em?" he asked me,

I kept a 'pissed off face' on, "Is this supposed to be a reference to-"

"Yes." He said, "I didn't really know what else could get your attention."

"Calling me by name is one."

"I know, but look at you with those balloons!" He said and laughed,

I wanted to laugh so bad but I held it in and turned around, then turned to glare at him again, "Paul."

"I apologize about the way I acted. I solemnly swear that I will be your friend. That's all there is." He said, raised his hand as if making a promise, while the other on his heart.

I couldn't help it anymore. I felt my lips twitch and finally form into a smile. He caught this and smirked. There's no point of being mad, anyway.

"Fine. I forgive you." I said,

He chuckled, "Great!" he said and held out his hand, "Friend?" he asked as if he was teasing me,

I rolled my eyes and shook his hand, "Is this really necessary?"

"Come on, Alissa. Be fun!"

I shot him a glare and shook his hand once then pulled away, "Don't start with me."

He laughed at me, "Now let's go and hang out."

"What?"

He ignored me and entered the car, leaving me alone holding the balloons, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

He shrugged and I shook my head in exasperation.

"I don't even know why I'm keeping this friendship." I mumbled as I opened the backdoor and shoved in all the balloons inside.


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, well. Are you guys ready for this chapter?  
Let me know what you think! **

* * *

As the car turned to park at the far end of the parking lot, Alissa spotted Paul from afar already, standing by the main entrance of the school building. She has been seeing Paul more than she had time to snap photos for leisure, she realized as she finally parked the car.

She grabbed her bag and camera before getting out of the car. Although she's completely focused with her things, she could not help but let her mind fly off to the thought of Paul trying to hang with her more often.

It's been a long time since they've been hanging back to back. She used to see him once or twice a week to meet with him in the dance studio, but now, he wanted to see her often. She knew that because he told her himself.

Alissa thought he was just trying to make it up to her, but deep inside, she felt like Paul was somehow attached. She didn't like the thought of it.

She was nearing Paul and knew she had to push the thoughts off her head or he'll notice something's off. _He always noticed_ , she thought. They've known each for almost two months, and Alissa didn't really know much about him except that he majored in arts and that he loved to annoy her. But it seemed that Paul knew everything about her already.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Paul said in a cocky tone of voice, smirking at her,

Alissa rolled her eyes at him like the usual, "Don't you have class?" she smirked back,

Paul found this as a good sign, "Why do you always want to get rid of me?"

"Where's your bag?" Alissa noticed, not answering his question,

Paul didn't even move and answered right away as if he knew she'd ask him, "I'm free today,"

"Good for you." She said and started walking into the building. Paul followed her,

"We should go out today." He said as he caught up beside Alissa,

"I have class," she raised her book in her hand,

Paul didn't care, "After. Let's have some fun."

"What is it with you and fun?" She chuckled softly, "I never see you cram or stress about school."

"That's because I know how to have fun, Alissa."

She stopped walking to look at him, "Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"You always decline me, Alissa. I ask you to dance, you decline. I ask you the simplest things, you cower and respond in the most rhetorical way." He pointed out, leaving her squinting at him,

Suddenly, Shadow, Alissa's classmate walked past her, about to enter the classroom. She eyes Alissa and said out of concern that the professor's already inside when she noticed she's still outside,

Alissa glanced at her, "Yeah, Shadow, I'll be there in a minute."

Alissa paused for a while. Of course, she wouldn't back down. "Fine. Let's go."

"Alissa?"

"Let's go to wherever you wanna go." She taunted him,

"You just mentioned you were busy-"

"Fuck that." She took a quick glance at her classroom to look back at Paul in the way. If anything, she hated to be challenged. She hated it when someone underestimates her. She wasn't going to let him have the last word now. "Let's go." She said and walked out the building,

Paul could not help but smirk, secretly rejoicing at the success of his manipulation.

* * *

"The park?" He asked as she walked ahead of him,

Paul followed behind her, his hands inside his pocket,

"Yeah" She replied, making sure that she made him feel bored of her. He needs to remove whatever feelings he had for her. And boring the hell out of him would work, she thought.

"Well this is fun!"

Alissa furrowed her eyebrows "What's fun about parks?" It's been a long time since she's been in a park. Suddenly, she's reminded of the demon clown. She tries to shake it off her head, telling herself that the clown's gone for good,

"The scenery." Paul started walking beside her, "The isolation."

"It's so quiet here today." Alissa added,

Paul nodded, "It's missing something..." he took a deep breath, then exhaled through his nose, "Happy children." Paul smiled warmly at Alissa,

"Yeah well, you really don't think parents would let their kids out this time, do you?" She asked with sarcasm,

Paul chuckled at her, "Of course, of course." Pennywise didn't like the conversation to lead to that anymore, it thought. It needed Alissa to focus on Paul, not itself. Pennywise tried to veer away from the topic, "Did you like parks as a child, Alissa?"

Alissa smiled warmly at him. That's another first, "I did. I was always the adventurous one. Maybe that's why I didn't have much friends, because I always wanted to do something they didn't."

"Like what?"

"The weird stuff. Dissecting insects, playing with gooey creatures in the park, played with mud, talking about ghost stories." She laughed, genuinely, she tried not to laugh so hard when she remembered everything in her head, how her childhood friends would squirm at the sight of the huge bugs in her hand. She's scare them away and it made her laugh. Suddenly, her laughter dies out. _She's not evil_ , she thought. She's just... _daring_.

Alissa quickly smiled at Paul lightly so he wouldn't ask what's wrong,

Gladly, Paul asked another question, "Did you have siblings?"

Pennywise wanted to drool at the thought of Alissa having siblings.

"No, I don't. My parents only have me."

"Ahhh," was all Pennywise said. It was busy thinking about her would-be siblings. Would they act the same? Would they be as appetizing as she once were to it before it found out it needed her badly to be able to suck all the ancient power in earth,

"What about you?" She asked him,

Paul gladly responded, "I ran away." He smiled at her,

"Oh."

"Yes."

Alissa nodded, telling herself that she understands him now. She felt guilty.

"Paul," she stopped walking, "I'm so sorry about last night. Now I understand why. You weren't ready to tell me you ran away."

"It's nothing, Alissa. I admire your concern."

Silence filled the air between them,

"Do you mind if I ask why you ran away?"

Paul kept walking beside her, "Because I wanted to be in a place where I belonged."

Alissa felt her heart. _Sounds like me_ , she mentally told herself.

"I understand," She said as she looked at him now, but Paul never glanced at her.

"Yes. I stayed here by myself, and I've never been happier."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I found my purpose." _To feed on so much children, blood and soul full of fear in this town,_ Pennywise thought, "And this town?" Paul jumped on a fallen log and waved his hands as if presenting something, "This town is fun!"

She squinted her eyes at him and shook her head, "What's so fun about this town?"

"You!" He suddenly said sternly, as he gradually put his arms down and slid his hands into his pocket. She walked past him while he stepped down the log with poise, smirking, he added, "Where in the world would ya meet such an interesting girl?" he chuckled, "Such an interesting girl. You're very fun to be with, Alissa."

Alissa turned around to look at Paul, "Thanks."

"I mean it." He said, looking all serious now, walking towards her. Alissa stayed still, watching his every move as he closed in on her until he was a step away,

"Again," she looked at him from head to toe, "Thanks."

There was silence between them in the park,

Alissa cleared her throat, "I think you're fun, too, Paul." She said trying not to make the situation awkward, "I'm glad I met you."

Paul smirked at her as a response.

Alissa didn't know how the mood changed, but she was sure it didn't feel right. Although she really did appreciate Paul's kind words, his sudden affectionate comments turned her off rather than please her. She just felt very guilty about how she acted.

"You're a good friend." She added,

Paul nodded as he stepped a bit closer, "I apologize about what happened."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too."

She smiled at Paul, "It's getting late," She said, "Maybe we should go. I mean, I gotta head back home."

Pennywise knew it began to have control of the situation again today. If only it could pin her down on the ground and force himself upon her to finally take the power it's been hungry and been longing for, but it was not the right way. The transition wouldn't work unless she agreed to invite himself, to sacrifice her own flesh to him.

The demon clown nodded to her with a smile, knowing that this time, it would have the upper hand.

* * *

Alissa entered the darkroom, bringing the film she had converted from her digital camera. It was time to finally show off the photos she's taken over the whole semester. Excited, she focused on the task and quickly was prepared to hang the wet photographs. But as she was preparing to hang them, she noticed something in the photos that made her frown. The photos weren't all that good, she thought.

The eyes of the people from dancers' club are all too bright. Alissa paused for a moment, wondering if she used the wrong flash on her camera. She took out her camera and saw that she didn't use the flash at all.

She paused again and sighed in disbelief, thinking that she had nothing to submit. She looked through all the photographs again, but noticed that the other photos she took were normal, even in the dark. No reflection of light in the eyes or anything.

Alissa suddenly was confused and frustrated. She saw other students come inside the darkroom to prepare their photos. She needed to submit her photos but how could she?

Alissa looked through them again and saw one photo of Paul when he was dancing alone in the studio. She noticed his eyes glowed too even in black and white. She observed the photo for a minute.

Suddenly, her eyes widened at the realization.

Paul was standing from from the camera. The angle was too high, and the aperture was just enough. There was no way his eyes would reflect any sort of light. Slowly, Alissa hanged the photograph, still dazed, a strange feeling beginning to whirl up inside her, though she was not sure what.


	32. Chapter 32

Walking through the corridor, Alissa could not get the thought out of her head as she was walking beside Paul. She tried to stay calm, still confused. Her class had just finished and she barely listened to the professor as she was busy thinking about the possibility that Paul was not Paul.

How could he be it, though? She was puzzled. Why would Pennywise even pretend to be someone else? That would be a waste of time when it would have devoured her whole when they had so many chances of being alone together.

She realized Paul noticed she was quiet. She had to stay calm and pretend everything was fine, "I'm just really...not used to this."

"Not used to what?" He asked,

"We've been hanging out for a long time, Paul. And I don't even know much about you." She said and it came out of her mouth quick. She said she had to stay calm and play it cool but she could not help but ask him lowkey,

Paul stopped walking as well, "What do you want to know about me, then?" he simply asked,

She shrugged, " _You_ tell _me_. You can tell me anything, Paul." She suddenly felt different, walked up to him and looked passionately into Paul's eyes, making sure that whoever it was in there understood that he could trust her greatly.

Paul paused then nodded, "Why don't we go somewhere?"

* * *

She sat beside him on a bench around the vicinity of the school. Alissa twirls the straw of her drink instead of drinking from it. Paul noticed that she really wanted to know more about him and was far more interested in him than the drink he bought her,

"...and I'm from Maryland." He finally ended sharing information about him,

She seemed to buy whatever it was he said. Paul was cautious, making sure that Alissa got what she wanted to hear, but unaware of the fact that Alissa had suspicions.

"So you ran away from the people who looked down on you and went here, a neighboring state, to start fresh?"

"Yes." Paul said with a smile,

She looked away, "I see."

There was silence,

"Thank you for telling me." Alissa said and looked at him, trying to see how he'd react. Paul seemed to really know what he was talking about. Maybe she was just paranoid? What if the reflection in the photos were just a coincidence?

Paul shifted in his seat, "Of course."

"I just thought I'd ask because we never really talk about you. I was afraid to bring it up because maybe you didn't want to talk about it."

"I am only interested in you, Alissa. I don't really have to talk about myself."

Alissa rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, surprise, there's nothing grand about me."

"Oh, you're very interesting, Alissa." He defended in a rather familiar tone of voice that made Alissa quickly turn her head to look at him,

Paul thought she was going to snap at him for sounding flirty, "I mean that in a way I see you as a friend." He joked and chuckled,

But Alissa only gulped, smiled very lightly and looked away, then back at Paul. She had to find out more.

"Why do you say I'm interesting?" She quickly acted as if nothing was wrong,

Paul chuckled again, "Because you are different, and I have your childhood stories as proof."

"Why do you never have other friends? There are far more interesting people in this campus."

"Are you still trying to get rid of me?" Paul titled his head and joked,

She shook her head, "I'm just saying the truth."

"Well I'd rather be your friend." He said to her in such a cool voice, making Alissa glance at Paul with passionate eyes. She could not help but think of Pennywise. If Paul was really him, and he's saying all this to her, she doesn't know what to feel about it.

She wanted the truth but she knew if she told him without even the slightest evidence, Pennywise could still trick her. She decided to investigate subtly and asked him one last question,

"Even if I'm not fun?" She mumbled the question as she twirled the straw on her drink without looking at him,

She felt his eyes on her,

"Oh you _are_ fun."

"Even if I always fight with you?"

"Even."

"Even if I roll my eyes at you?"

"Even so."

She looked at him, "Even if I like clowns?"

He paused at her question,

"Like clowns, like, researching about that Pennywise clown?" She rephrased her question,

Paul paused, leaned away, and slowly nodded, "Even so." He said quietly, looking at her.

Alissa quickly thought of covering up. She laughed at him, "You sure you still wanna be a friend of someone with a scary past?" She laughed, hiding the fact that she's suspicious. Paul bought this and chuckled with her,

"I'm sure." He said with a smirk,

Alissa shrugged, "Alright. Well, I think you're fun, too." She said quickly, trying to cover up the topic so he would not catch up on her. She knew she had to start thinking of ways to prove to herself that Paul isn't Pennywise, otherwise, she doesn't know what she'd do if she found out it was the clown.

 _But why?_ She asked herself. _If this man really is Pennywise, why didn't he kill her? Why is he pretending to be her friend? Why is he...flirting with her? Why is he still here? Is he enjoying every second of it? Is he having fun like she is?_

Fun. Alissa never really admitted it to herself, but she always had fun with Paul even though she never thought of him that way. He was a good friend. He trusted her. But she couldn't trust him all that much now that she had her suspicions.


	33. Chapter 33

Alissa took a book about demons from an isle, walked all over the library, found a place, sat down, and opened the book. She flipped through the pages, then stopped on a page she randomly found interesting to read.

She read the title and noticed the chapter was about the possibility of converting oneself into a demon. She suddenly found it interesting and read the details, instead of only pretending to read. She sat at the middle of the library on purpose so Paul could spot her easily. Her plan was to trigger Paul and see if there was any sign of reaction when she talked about the clown. But instead of pretending, she kept reading the chapter and was surprised to know that there were so many things to learn about entities.

Suddenly, when she looked up, she saw Paul walking towards her. She flipped the pages again, waved at Paul, then kept reading. But this time, she pretended to be more focused.

"What are you..." She heard his words trail off as he stood beside her,

She looked up, "Just reading."

"Rituals of Ancient Entities?" He read the book title aloud,

"Hey, don't judge." She mumbled as she pretended to read again,

Paul sat beside her and crossed his arms, "I thought you were over that?"

"When did I say that?"

"It's been months, Alissa. That clown must have vanished like you said."

Alissa's eyes trailed off the page but she kept her position, pretending to read, "I know." She took a deep breath, "But when we were talking yesterday, the thought of the clown entered my mind and...here I am."

Paul touched her hand as he leaned forward making Alissa turn her head, "Give it a rest. Don't you have tests next week? The semester's about to end." He reminded her,

"I've finished studying." She said,

He shrugged, "Study again. Maybe you'll ace it."

"Paul, if you don't want to hang with your weird friend reading about demons, then you're welcome to leave." She said and pretended to read again,

This pissed Paul off. He sighed deeply, "I didn't say you were-"

"-Then why are you making me stop reading?" She shot him a look,

He stared at her, "Because I'm only worried about your classes." He said sincerely,

She started to think again. She paused, looking at him, "I'm sorry. It's just..." she thought of a lie, "It's still fresh, you know. Whenever I remember, I have the urge to find out. We never really had...closure." She felt stupid for saying it that way. But deep down, she knew it was true. She could not forget the clown.

Pennywise wish it could use its power to make her easily forget like how it could influence the rest of the adults to forget about the missing kids. But if it were to hurt her any longer or use its power on her, it would relieve her of the ancient power. It didn't like the thought of that. If anything, Pennywise wanted every power it could get from her when it finally performed the ritual.

It made sure she was a fresh, virgin flesh. It needed her badly that it was becoming impatient. Knowing that she was still blabbering about the clown knew that it would distract her from him. Or maybe...it would lead her closer to Paul?

Suddenly, Pennywise decided to lure her in with the thought of Pennywise.

"You know," Paul started to talk but Alissa was still pretending to read, "I understand how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Pennywise really harmed you in any way. I apologize for making you stop all this."

She looked at him, "It's okay."

"He really is interesting."

"It." She corrected him, "It, because it's an entity."

"Oh, of course. It's...really interesting. You know what I think about It?" Paul asked her and she seemed to listen carefully,

Pennywise thought if it told her what it genuinely knew about itself, it would make Alissa want to spend more time with her. Pennywise recently understood that human women had the possibility of attachment and love towards another person when the other person provides them something they find interesting. This was interesting to her, so it must tell her what she wanted to hear.

"What?" Alissa asked,

"I think It's not gone." Paul made sure he whispered it to her softly, "I think It's only hiding."

Alissa listened intently,

"Hiding from what?"

"Hiding until It needs to resurface." Paul smirked, thinking that his plan is working, "Hiding until hunger urges it to come out again."

"You mean, he completely gave up on asking me for help?"

Paul suddenly thought about that.

"Maybe." He leaned back on his chair,

She furrowed her eyebrows. Is it Paul talking to her? Or the clown? She needed a sign. She needed a simple proof just to know.

"I think the clown's stupid." She stated and looked away, hoping she'd get a reaction from him.

Paul snapped, "What? Why?"

"It makes all that effort to annoy me? And then what, just give up easily because I won't give it a name anymore?"

"Well maybe it gave up because it knew you weren't going to give it names any longer."

Alissa's voice started to grow louder, "Well maybe _It_ should have waited until _I_ was ready."

"And when would that be, Alissa? You and I both know you would never do such a horrific thing." Paul emphasized 'horrific' as if he was trying to pretend to be scared,

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." She gave up and shut the book,

"It really doesn't, because now, It's hunting for it's food on its own." Paul said with so much conviction, making Alissa look at him.

They both stay quiet until Alissa found the guts to speak up and pretend to agree. She had what she needed to hear. The Paul she knew would not know too much about Pennywise. And it would not talk as if mocking her when they argued even the slightest. Alissa had what she needed.

She knows.

She kept her composure and played the game, pretending she doesn't think this way.

"Well I hope it's having fun hunting for food on its own."

"Really?"

She shrugged, stood up and carried the book, "Because it doesn't have to wait for my stubborn ass." She walked away, and could have sworn she heard him mumble silently, "Isn't that _corrrrrect_."

Alissa kept walking and knew in her heart. But she had to trick her feelings to feel differently or else the demon clown would be able to feel it. But Alissa could not get rid of it in her head.

Paul could possibly be Pennywise.


	34. Chapter 34

"I apologize about earlier-"

"-Hey, it's okay. At least I know you still want me to be your friend, right?" Alissa asked, still trying to play it cool, tricking herself that she's talking to Paul. But deep inside, Alissa felt it in her heart that Pennywise was Paul. Alissa noticed that instead of speaking hostile to Paul like she always did, she felt like she needed to be careful with her words. Yes, that's the reason behind it, she thought. Alissa convinced herself that she was only speaking warmly to Paul because she had to be careful, not entertaining the thought that the possibility of Paul being Pennywise changed everything.

It changed the way she saw him, the way she spoke to him, and the feeling she had whenever he spoke.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Paul." She said and stopped walking, "Even though I'm a little bitchy."

"Of course." Paul said with a smirk. Pennywise thought it finally had the upperhand. The manipulation worked once again.

"And thanks for walking me to the car." She chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

This made Paul look at her,

"See you at the dancers' club."

He just looked at her and smirked,

"What?" she looked around, "I just realized I've been bitchy to you after our little argument earlier."

"It wasn't really an argument."

"I know, but still." She opened her car door and slid right in, "I'll see you tomorrow." She kept a straight face.

Paul shrugged, "'til morrow."

Alissa tried to shrug the realization off her head and only nodded, closed the door, and waved once before she drove off.

* * *

Pennywise knew there was something different in the way she acted. It followed her home and returned in its invisible form, spying on what Alissa could be thinking and doing. It stayed in a corner of the room watching over her. But Alissa knew better.

While she studied for school, it almost bored the hell out of Pennywise, but Alissa didn't pay much attention at the possibility that it was watching her. When it reached night, she took her camera and looked through the photos. Pennywise walked to glance over her shoulder, his towering figure unseen by a human.

Pennywise saw Alissa delete all the photos while she hummed her favorite song. Afterwards, she put the camera down in its original place, went to bed, and slept. Then, it finally left, realizing that Alissa did nothing to raise it's attention.

When it left, Alissa almost could not sleep as she was nervous. She replayed in her mind the speech she was going to say tomorrow. When she looked through the photos, it was evident that the reflection in Paul's eyes were real. But she deleted the original photos out in the open in the possibility that Pennywise might be spying on her.

* * *

Morning came and the first thought that flashed in Alissa's mind before she even opened her eyes was Paul.

She opened her eyes and glanced at her phone. When she realized she was late for class, she didn't even freak out. She just laid there.

Alissa could not stop thinking about Paul. For the first time, she recalled everything that they've been through. She laid awake all night having flashbacks. Alissa made sure she didn't miss a thing about everything he said and did. She remembered when he appeared out of nowhere the day before she went to college, she remembered how he could easily just find her randomly, she remembered how he spoke-now it all came to her. When she recalled how Paul talked, it was as if she was talking to a tamed Pennywise.

She remembered Halloween. She remembered how Paul was angry about 'defeating the sole purpose of the clown' because her Uncle Daniel played with the kids wearing Pennywise's clown costume. She remembered how Paul didn't want her to take him home. It's not because he ran away, but maybe because he didn't have a place to say because Paul isn't real.

She remembered how it was so hard for her to find out about him that she had to ask him. She remembered how he spoke about fun. How he convinced her to forget about the clown.

Alissa recalled the moment in her head, shut her eyes, and replayed it all exactly how it had happened-and there she felt it again. The feeling she's always had. She was too eager to find out if Paul was real.

If Paul wasn't real, and was a demon clown after all, why would it try to gain her affection? Alissa had to find out. She wasn't sure why she wanted to; was it because she'll end things with Paul and kill the demon? _No, definitely not._

Alissa thought of something completely opposite. And she could not even think about it out loud.

Today was the day she'd finally confront him. She was sure of it. And she was ready, she thought. It all makes sense now. There was no backing down. Hurriedly, Alissa stood up from her bed and prepared for her classes.


	35. Chapter 35

**I suggest you read this with this playing in the background:  
"Through the eyes of a child" by Aurora  
It's the song I had playing while writing this chapter and the  
one after this. You'll enjoy it. Trust me. Make sure you read  
it in a quiet environment where you're comfortable. _Read and Imagine!_**

* * *

One last sign was all she needed to push her to confront Paul. She told herself earlier that she would confront him today, but she realized she needed one last sign. Although it was impossible to get a sign without getting exposed, she really needed it. Or else, she'll be losing a real friend.

The bell rang and Alissa stood from her chair and walked out of the classroom, completely fine, and not even nervous. She was eager. She was excited. She wasn't scared to face who could possibly be the demon clown, rather she was ready to know the truth.

Alissa walked through the corridors, lowkey waiting for Paul to appear somewhere. She was patient, pretending not to expect him as she just walked out of the building with a poker face. Then, when she descended the stairs, a smiling Paul greeted her while he waited for her along the stairs.

She smiled faintly at him like she always did, "Hey."

"How was the exam?"

She shrugged, "I think I did okay." as she walked, Paul followed,

"You've been studying well, I bet you did great!" He said sounding enthusiastic, not knowing Alissa was paying attention to how he spoke.

"I hope so."

They both walked over to the building where the dance studio was as planned.

"At least now, I get to hang with you." She said and smiled lightly,

He smiled back and agreed.

* * *

While they both walked along the hallway, Alissa remembered the woman that asked her about Paul. That's when it came to her. Nobody really knew about him. She remembered when she asked who Paul Walsh was. She wasn't even familiar with his name.

Paul noticed Alissa wasn't saying anything.

"You all right?" He asked her before they entered the room,

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about my test results. I think I answered that one number wrong." Alissa was so good at lying, knowing that Pennywise could sense doubt in her,

Paul chuckled and opened the studio door, "Don't stress, Alissa."

"Yeah," When she saw the door, she thought about how she was going to confront him, "you're right," she entered the studio with him finally.

Alissa noticed they were alone again. She sat at the corner of the room and left her things on the floor beside her. Like always, Paul removes his sweater, leaving his white crumpled shirt on that matches so well with his pants and dress shoes. It was the first time Alissa paid attention to the way he dressed and the way he removed it. She felt herself blush, staring at his back as he prepared the music.

But she noticed that there wasn't even anything connected to the speakers. She saw Paul hover his hand and the equipment immediately opened and played a piano instrumental that he usually danced to. Alissa was frozen. She was shouting at herself in her head to look away. Luckily, when he turned around, she quickly glanced at her phone in her hand and scrolled her social media calmly.

Paul saw her sitting as always and looked away. He started dancing a classic with a mix or contemporary dance. He gracefully glided across the floor and watched Alissa's reflection through the mirror on the wall.

When she looked up, she watched him dance so gracefully.

For at least five minutes, she watched him dance for the first time. Not through her camera, but through her own eyes, she enjoyed every second. Only did she look back at her phone when the song ended. When she looked up again, she realized she was looking back at Paul who was panting, still with poise, while he stood there facing the mirror.

She smiled lightly at him, and he smirked at her before he began to dance again.

Alissa peeked through her lashes as he kept dancing. It was then she realized it was her favorite song playing. She knew the person dancing in front of her was not a man majoring in the arts and performing for a dancers' club-she knew it was a different entity. She was finally sure of it this time. Alissa secretly and quietly gathered all the courage to finally stand up which took over a minute, mentally shouting at herself.

Pennywise kept dancing as Paul, gliding and dancing to Alissa's favorite song. It might have taken the form of Paul but it smelled something different about Alissa. It smelled _courage_ in her veins, her soul, and _heart_. Above anything else, what Pennywise feared was courage and heart.

It might have fascinated the demon clown at first, but this time, it was too intense. It was so intense that even while in the form of a human, it could smell it off her from a distance.

But the demon clown did not give up, for it would hate itself if it cowered away from the girl. Instead of being anxious, it kept dancing, and then paused to tease Alissa when it noticed her staring, "Do you wanna dance?" Paul asked with a smirk,

Alissa stared at him for a few seconds, "Yes." She said so softly, gazing at his reflection through the mirror.

Paul was left speechless. He did not know she would agree for the first time, let alone she never agreed to dance with him. At this moment, Pennywise sensed that there was something off, but still, it went with the flow.

Paul raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Finally." He teased as Alissa stood on her feet and slowly walked towards him. He observed Alissa in her black leggings and loose sweater. He noticed the sweater almost exposing her full shoulder. He did not want to stare at her flesh way too long that he dragged his eyes back to hers. He noticed she was looking at his feet.

"We'll start slow, don't worry." He assured her,

And slowly, Alissa finally stepped in front of Paul. He looked at her from head to toe, gazing at her body. She was standing too still, almost obvious that she wasn't sure what to do with her body.

"Give me your hand."

Paul reached for her hand and let her lay it on his palm, while he led her other hand to rest on his shoulder. Then, as he kept his eyes on her, he placed his warm hand on her waist, watching her reaction. "Follow me," He said softly,

Alissa nodded as she stared back into his eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze as well. They have completely been lost in each others' gaze, but Paul managed to remind himself to make the first move. He moved his foot sideways while Alissa followed him. They repeated this until they were dancing to the perfect rhythm of the song.

She watched their feet move and could not help but smile when she realized she was able to keep up with the dance. Alissa looked up and noticed that Paul was staring at her the whole time. "You're dancing what I've been practicing for months." He joked making Alissa chuckle,

She was genuinely pleased and so was he, and for a second, she forgot that she was dancing with Paul. Alissa knew in her head that it was Pennywise. She believed it so much and was rather relieved to know that she was dancing with the clown. It was a wonderful thought that Pennywise had been the one spending time with her. Instead of feeling betrayed, she felt flattered. How selfish, she told herself. But it was true, she was pleased to know that Pennywise chose to take the form of a human to spend time with her.

And now, it's dancing with her.

She felt her heart beat loud. It beat so loud that the sound reached her head. She was nervous, excited, and happy all at the same time. But instead of smiling, she was dazed-staring into Paul's eyes.

Although Pennywise did not know what exactly is going through Alissa's mind, it knew that it was of good nature. Because of this, It started to feel an ounce of fear in its blood, making It dance slower than they were before. But Pennywise could not stop staring back into her eyes. Pennywise was intrigued yet again. The demon clown was not interested in cowering in fear and leaving. It had to stay for it might find a way to convince her to be with Paul. It was the perfect time. It should not let courage and heart fear it.

This was the greatest challenge of all, Pennywise thought. This is why not one Ancient evil tried to search for its sacrifical virgin because most feared that the virgin's innate goodness would devour them instead. But now that the demon clown stood in front of its sacrificial virgin, its potential source of immense power, it found out that it wasn't that scary like how they were ought to be.

Although it is difficult to convince them, but it was surely easy to capture them.

Pennywise finally has Alissa in its trap. The only thing it needs it to make her agree to sacrifice her virgin flesh, which was the greatest obstacle of all.

Oh how it would enjoy killing her for making It struggle when it finally acquired the power it needed from her, Pennywise thought. But for now, it needs to play a part.

Alissa had her arms wrapped around his arms while they swayed to the same song, and they swayed with their bodies closer than ever. Pennywise wondered what got into her head that made her agree to dance. He stared back at her eyes.

Pennywise needed to know. It was becoming impatient.

Paul took Alissa's hand, held it to its heart, slowly led it closer to his lips and planted a soft kiss. He looked at her and noticed her gazing at what he had just done. But she hasn't pulled away yet which he thought was a good sign. He smirked and gracefully twirled her around.

Alissa chuckled at his sudden pacing. In her head, she was going crazy. She felt so much passion in her heart and mind that she didn't want the moment to stop. She was having too much fun.

"Ready for something more daring?" He teased her,

She smiled warmly, "Are you gonna throw me into the air?" She joked,

He squinted his eyes and laughed, "Is that what you're into?"

She laughed and shook her head. Before Alissa could speak again, he raised his eyebrow once at her then twirled her once, and swayed with her as he took her other hand holding it against his chest. Then, he pulled away, still holding her hand. Alissa anticipated what was going to happen next; she knew he was going to pull her back to him. When he finally pulled her back, she twirled around as she got closer to him. She stopped completely when they were inches away from each other and her hands now resting on his shoulders.

While Paul gazed back into her eyes, Alissa wrapped her arms around his neck, like how the rest of the girls from dancers' club did it when she used to watch them, and she allowed him to gently and slowly dip her lowly towards the ground, their faces just inches away from each other.

She didn't look down nor away; she kept her eyes on him while he stared back at her. After a second, when they heard the song's tempo and melody begin to be calm and slow, Paul smoothly pulled her up again, but she didn't move away just yet.

Alissa could not look away, and so did he. Her arms were still around him, and his forearms are still supporting her body when she shut her eyes while Paul was now staring at her lips.

Alissa couldn't help it, and she just gave it away, "Penny..." she mumbled, making Paul instantly looking right at her eyes revealing bright, golden, translucent eyes. Just when he immediately pulled away she stopped him quick by not letting go, keeping him in their position, Alissa shouted it's name again, "Wait-Pennywise! Stop! Stop!" She locked him in place, clutching Paul's clothes and skin.

Paul stayed in place, angry and caught by surprise, furrowing his eyebrows at Alissa, his eyes still golden while Alissa's eyes were watering,

"Don't." She demanded, "I..." It was impulsive. She desperately muttered, "I know you're Pennywise. I...I want to see you as Pennywise. I know you're It."

For the first time, she heard Paul growl like how Pennywise would growl lowly in anger and frustration.

"Please..." She said in such a desperate and passionate request, "Please."


	36. Chapter 36

"Please." She repeated, her eyes welling up in tears, "Don't be a coward and show yourself!" She angrily demanded, her voice shaking,

Pennywise smelled so much passion flowing in her blood. But her desperate calls, her begging, was too pleasing. _She wanted to see the monster, so be it._ In one blink, Alissa was now looking back in the eyes of the demon clown, growling in her arms. It looked the same except the circle around its eyes were much deeper and bigger. Its arms were still tightly hugging her, and she did not mind. She felt so much emotion when she realized she was clutching Pennywise in her arms.

 _The stupid, demonic, murderous clown._ The same clown that pretended to be someone she knew. For some reason, this was all too much. She realized they were still staring at each other.

Pennywise smirked evilly at the sight of Alissa crying in front of him, and just inches away from biting her lip off. "Is this what ya want, Alissa?" It teased her in a low, angry voice. She could not say anything, her grasp loosened.

When the demon clown released her to pull away, impulsively, Alissa pulled the clown's face towards hers and planted her lips on it close-eyed. Pennywise's eyes widened on her actions, and its pupils dilated into a gleaming gold and red. She kept her eyes shut, savoring its taste in her mouth. She kissed its mouth deeply, and there she tasted a variation of flavors: caramel, popcorn, candies, and magically, then it turned into flavors she liked, but this time, she could also taste something that seemed to be rotten. It was jumbled into a mix of flavors and she could not get enough, but Alissa had to pull away to breathe,

She opened her eyes and pulled away leaving the demon clown in shock once again. Her eyes were still closed, her forehead against the clown's, and she mumbled quickly as if catching her breath, "I want you. I want you, too." Her unpredictable actions left Pennywise overwhelmed and hungrier. He smirked at her ever so menacingly.

He started laughing maniacally making Alissa look at It in confusion. He kept laughing while she stayed there in its arms. But then, she realized that it was laughing at her. She pulled away in anger, "What the hell's funny?"

"I don't smell fear in you." Pennywise sneered, "I never did. But this time..." it laughed again, "You smell like passion."

The clown's weakness was indeed courage and heart, but it found this hilariously ridiculous. She felt passionate about It. The clown laughed harder.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Instantly, Pennywise transitioned from laughing into growling when it immediately grabbed Alissa's arm and pulled her closer to it. It grinned at her, observing the look on her face, "Tell me Alissa, what is going on in that pretty mind of yours?" Pennywise said in a way that Paul would, making Alissa shake her head in disbelief,

"You knew I was Paul, yet you didn't do anything to harm me. I wondered, Alissa. I wondered for a long time." It aggresively pulled her closer, almost spitting on her face with so much drool dripping out of it's mouth, "And now." It was clutching her arms tightly, "I understand that you think _I love you_?"

She was filled with anger now, it was making fun of her, "I only didn't kill you because...Because...because you didn't kill me. I know you won't kill me. I'm not afraid of you."

"Is that so?" It teased her, "Was that kiss my consolation prize, then?" It started laughing low until it belched out hysterical laughter,

She tried shaking Its hands off her, but it only tightened its grip, "Let me go!"

"What, now you want to get away from me?"

"You're a fucking asshole!" She started pushing the clown even though she knew it would not work, "God! Why don't you just kill me yet!"

It only smirked at her, "Oh if only I could eat you right away." Then, it finally released her. She stepped away,

"What the hell do you want from me?! Why the hell did you do all of this shit?" She was furious, confused, and just wanted answers. She was done playing games. She already let her guard down, thinking the clown might have been disguising as Paul to be with her, but she realized it might not be the reason why.

"I want you, Alissa." Pennywise said with a low growl, wrapping its gloved hand around her face. It observed her face and found her so tempting. "Is that you want to hear, dearest Alissa?"

"Fuck you." She mumbled in desperation,

"Oh, it's true!" the clown exaggerated its words in a defensive tone, "I do want you." It stepped closer to her again making Alissa look up at its towering height, but she didn't step away. She was more courageous now, and Pennywise did not like it, but it wanted her flesh badly.

"I...I..." She was out of words. She felt embarrassed of herself. She felt like an idiot. Instead of saying anything, she stepped away. When she turned around, Pennywise appeared right behind her,

"You're not leaving me here, Alissa."

"Get away from me." She shouted at it, panting, trying not to sob in so much sadness. Her anger and her courage slowly withered. She was vulnerable again. Pennywise stared down at her, then into her eyes, still welling up with tears.

Then, did Pennywise, the demon clown, felt the truth erupt inside it: It was obsessed in making her suffer, making her vulnerable because it knew that she was capable of so much that it could not handle. And most of all, it realized that it needed to play a part, still. It could not let her easily get away.

She might despise It now more than ever, but It needed her.

"You're not going anywhere-"

"-Why the fuck not?" She snapped at It,

And Pennywise stepped closer, leaned down, almost gesturing to kiss her, making Alissa quiet down. The clown realized she was shaking in so much emotions. It knew a human was only capable of so much. It didn't want her to suffer physically. The flesh, it thought, it needed the flesh. The clown slowly laid its hand on her cheek, finger by finger, and made her faint to sleep.

Pennywise was to take her back home. It knew that it had to protect its obsession, its source of all power, its one and only, Alissa Dunn.


	37. Chapter 37

Alissa began to be conscious of the rise and fall of her chest as her hand rested on it. Her eyes fluttered open, awake, she tried to figure out where she has been. She moved her head and felt a tear in the corner of her eye trail down her temple. She tried to recall what happened and realized she had finally confronted Pennywise, yet she's back in her apartment bedroom.

Confused, she sat up gently to look around. She felt tired, and that sleep was the best sleep she's had in a while, despite the images she remembered all of a sudden. The images consisted of Pennywise smirking and laughing at her. _Pennywise, that damn clown._

She started scanning the room, hoping she'd see it standing and watching her. But it wasn't. She stands on her feet and sleepily walked out of her bedroom. She noticed her door had been open a crack when she pushed it open, revealing an empty living room. Her living room was small enough for her to just glance one to figure out if someone's hiding.

The morning sun illuminated her living room while shadows peeked behind her furniture. She heard the door behind hear creak, making her turn around sleepily. When Alissa turned, she saw Pennywise standing behind her door, its hand slowly pushing the door to a close.

She didn't even react too much. Alissa just stood there, staring at the tall, demon clown standing steps away from her. Alissa was feeling weirdly satisfied with her sleep. She felt calm, and had no reason to freak out at Pennywise. She just wasn't in the mood to start an argument with the killer clown, so she just stood there as she watched Pennywise stare back.

Realizing there's been silence hanging between them, she finally spoke in a low, calm voice, "I tried looking for you." She told It. She wasn't really sure why she was telling the clown this. Maybe because there was no point of hiding anything? Maybe because for once she felt calm, rested, not-wanting-to-shout-at-the-clown, and comfortable. _She was comfortable in it's presence._ She really did miss It. She was guilty of that, but she wasn't going to tell it.

"I'm aware," Pennywise said in its usual menacing and teasing clown voice,

She sneered, "You've been spying on me." She still sounded calm as she stood at the same place,

"I have. It was really fun." It smirked and took a step closer,

"What do you want from me, Pennywise?" She asked softly but with a hint of exhaustion in her voice, "Why did it take you this long without killing me?"

Straightforward and without a doubt, Pennywise told her. The demon clown certainly knew that it didn't have any reason to hide anything from her anymore. There was no point. Especially when the clown thought that Alissa was obsessed and fascinated by it's mere existence, Pennywise thought it could use this as a strategy to finally take her virginity.

"Like I always told you," Pennywise stepped closer again, "You're very special, Alissa."

"Spit it out." She taunted,

"Why do you think I never cut that flawless skin open?"

She squinted and didn't answer as she watched the clown approach her even closer, moving its hand over-zealously as if performing a speech, "Do you think I really want to hurt you, Alissa? You amuse me so much with your distinctness. You don't fear me, you don't like me, yet here you are..." It suddenly laughed a throaty laugh, its hands on its sides, "...I suddenly thought to myself..." The clown swiftly turned to walk, holding up its index finger midair then tapped its temple, "Amusing Alissa is making me think, amusing me once again. Until..." It snaps its finger as it stands still facing her, "I knew immediately."

"Knew what?" Alissa was squinting now, definitely awake. She had enough energy once again to argue. She glared at the fact that Pennywise was teasing her again, "Knew what?" She repeated lowly now, unable to figure out what it could be. Did it know she was attracted to it? Did it know she felt tension when it pinned her against the wall? Did it know all of it?

"Amusing Alissa never stops amusing me." Pennywise laughed like a menacing clown, tilting its head back, then snapping back into seriousness, "I knew you were special."

"I summoned you? Is that it?" She interrupted It,

Pennywise smirked evilly at her as it kept still now, "Summoned me?"

She was getting impatient,

"That's what I thought, dear Alissa. But I knew..." It's voice became serious, deep, and low,

Alissa was clenching her fists,

"It was a calling, Alissa."

"A calling of what?"

"Guess, Alissa, guess!" Pennywise suddenly enthusiastically raised its hand and wiggled it. Then, it pointed at her, "You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

She slowly looked away, trying to figure it all out. But she knew nothing.

"Didn't all that research do you any good?" Pennywise crossed its arms mocking her,

She looked up at Pennywise, stil confused and blank-minded,

The demon clown slowly walked towards her dramatically swaying its hands, "Alissa, Alissa, I was lead to you for a reason. You summoned me, but only such a strong force could summon an _ancient evil_." It mocked her then laughed, "Think about it." Pennywise emphasized the 't' in its sentence teasing her, "Tick tock, tick tock, what could it be?" The clown laughed again,

Alissa was annoyed now, "Shut up." She demanded, but this only made Pennywise laugh harder,

"No wonder I found you so..." The clown smirked, "...tempting."

She looked back at Pennywise, still distracted in her own head trying to figure out what the hell the smartass clown was thinking about.

"You're a smart girl. A pretty one, too." Pennywise squirmed, "Oh, so pretty. Too pretty."

She looked away and turned around. _What could it be? What reason could it have to not have the courage to kill me?_

 _S_ uddenly, Alissa realized,

She turned around, "Courage." She repeated, "Is it because I have courage?"

" _Waaarmer_." Pennywise rubbed its palms together with a grin on its face,

"Because I don't fear you."

"You have to do better than that."

"Because..." It hit her. Heart. Passion. Love. She didn't know if she was going to cringe or what. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Heart?" She mumbled and could not even say it out loud in embarrassment that she was opening up to the stupid clown,

"Way, way, warmer." Pennywise grinned with its cheeks way up high, "You're getting there."

Alissa gave up. She sneered and groaned, "I don't fucking know, okay? Just tell me already. What the hell is it?" She stomped her way closer to It and realized she was looking up at it,

Pennywise smirked at her, "I want you."

She rolled her eyes, groaned, and turned away but Pennywise grabbed her arm making her shoot Pennywise a look,

"I _need_ you" Pennywise emphasized its words, "All..." Pennywise moved its eyes all over Alissa's body then glanced back into her eyes again, "...of you, Alissa."

Suddenly, Alissa immediately understood. She could not believe it. _The clown must be fucking around_ , she thought.

"You can't be serious?" she mumbled, staring back into Pennywise's golden eyes,

It only smirked at her,

"I'm..."

"Yes..."

"I'm your...mate?" She muttered in a whisper,

Pennywise shook its head, "Better. You're my sacrificial virgin."


	38. Chapter 38

Her eyes widened when she heard It say that she was It's sacrificial virgin. She never heard of it. She never knew any of it until now. It changed everything. It changed the way she saw Pennywise's actions. She understood it all.

She stared at the clown as it laughed a throaty laugh once again until it erupted into hysterical laughter.

Alissa paused, "You've got to be fucking with me."

Pennywise quickly snapped its head to look straight into her eyes closely, "Oh," It giggled, "Exactly."

"What?"

"I need your flesh, Alissa."

Her eyes widened even more in complete shock. The clown wanted to fuck her. She was speechless. This was definitely not what she expected it to be.

"Go fuck yourself. How dare you assume I'm a virgin-"

Pennywise laughed, "I can smell your purity, Alissa." The clown laid its hand on the side of her cheek gently, and made her look directly into its bright, golden eyes. "I want it."

Alissa might have felt some tension a few times whenever Pennywise was in her personal space. But now that she found out that she was obliged to have more than just her personal space to be entranced, she felt nervous. Alissa wasn't affectionate, but she was when she knows she wants someone. That never really happened. She never really felt any of it until the first time she felt the tension. When she felt the tension, it awakened her drive.

But what she used to not understand was why it was a demon clown that triggered it. Now, _she knew_.

Alissa turned around and was still trying to wrap her head around the fact, "I'm your..." she mumbled to herself, "It all makes sense now." She turned around again and saw Pennywise smirking at her dumb state,

She thought about everything. If she was Pennywise's mate, did she have to breed? Of course, Pennywise left that detail out. The demon clown hid the detail from her and told her that it just needed to have intercourse for the mere fact of breeding,

"No need to be anxious, Alissa." Pennywise growled, "It will all be over soon."

"What made you think I'll make you do it to me?" How could she do that? If she gave birth to a child, it would be an abomination.

Pennywise growled again, but in anger, it glared. Then, it smirked, trying not to force itself upon its virgin, "You don't have a choice."

She did. She could just kill herself, she thought. But she would not do that, no. She thought about it quickly. Her body wanted it. Her soul wanted it. She could feel the tension between them. The hunger in her wanted to erupt but she controlled herself but it was pride stopping her from giving herself away. She didn't want to give herself to the clown. She wasn't ready. _How could she be ready?_

Alissa turned away, grabbed her jacket from the chair and headed to the door,

Pennywise quickly appeared beside the door and easily pushed it to close right after she pulled it open, "Where do you think you're going?"

She glared at the towering clown, "I'm going to take a walk." She pulled the door open again but Pennywise easily pushed it and locked the door without touching anything,

"You think you can run away from this?"

She stepped closer and didn't even think twice, "I'm not running away. I'm taking a fucking walk."

"Liar, Liar," Pennywise teased,

She unlocked and unbolted the locks one by one, but Pennywise quickly tackled her and pinned her against the wall. She was unable to move, but she shouted in its glaring face, "What? Go ahead! Hurt me! Hurt me!" She taunted,

But Pennywise only stared into her eyes, its golden pupils dilating and gleaming.

"Hurt me. Kill me."

Pennywise growled lowly,

"I'll be back before sundown." She said, pushed the clown away, and for the first time, the clown allowed her to push it away from her. Alissa ignored it and left her apartment with nothing but her jacket.

* * *

Alissa walked in the woods. She's been walking for an hour, just trying to get to the woods. She needed solitude. She needed to be alone in her thoughts. She kept her hands in her pocket, and kept walking, not caring about where she'd end up going.

She was a sacrificial virgin. She was a mate...to an entity. Not even a human, but an entity.

Alissa looked up, stopped walking, and screamed her voice louder than she ever did. She paused, catched her breath, then screamed again. She noticed a flock of birds flying away.

It was a shame that it was such a beautiful morning, yet she had to find out that she was going to be tied to a demon.

What about college? Will she still be able to study? Could she really face her parents? Could she live a normal life? She asked herself countless question and not being able to answer any of them.

She kept walking again, feeling tired, a little dizzy but she kept going. She was too distracted to stop because walking helped her have her thoughts running. She started to remember why she was always the peculiar kid. She wasn't evil. She was just...unique. No wonder she had such a high tolerance for fear. Was it built into her?

Alissa felt her chest tighten at the realization that she was bound to copulate with an entity she's been researching about. No wonder she could not get enough of It. No wonder, no wonder.

Her legs felt like jello. Her vision started to blur. She started seeing a red balloon in the middle of the woods. She walked slowly, trying to look closely. In one blink, she thought she saw Pennywise. She blinked again and saw Paul beside Pennywise waving at her. Blink again and she saw Pennywise waving, grinning at her while it stood right in front of her.

"Pennywise..." she mumbled, "I need you..." She whispered as she felt her knees weaken and her vision blur out into black. Alissa fell on the ground and was completely unconscious.

Pennywise in its invisible form, watched Alissa get lost in the tall, identical trees. It would not leave her on her own. The ancient demon had to protect its source of power. It had to protect Alissa. Pennywise laid its gloved hand on her face. It observed her while she laid almost lifeless. Its hands traveled from her chin and to her cheek. Pennywise smirked at the sight of the lovely Alissa Dunn.

She forced her eyes to open just to have a glimpse on who might be holding her. She managed to look through her heavy eyelids and saw Pennywise smirking at her. For some reason, she felt safe.


	39. Chapter 39

Alissa rubbed her eyes to help her see better. She woke up feeling like hell but relieved to feel the soft bed under her. She looks around and immediately see a figure in front of her. She widened her eyes at the sight of Paul leaning against the mirror,

"Rise and shine, Sleeping beauty."

She was going to freak out, but then she immediately calmed down when she remembered that it was Pennywise disguised as Paul. She groaned and rested her head back on the pillow again. She sighed and then sat up, "I need to stop waking up to this."

"Too bad I like hanging out with you."

She shot Paul a look and he smiled,

"Why are you...Paul?" She frowned at the sight of him,

"Well maybe it would help you calm down." He grinned, "Since you know this face so well."

"I liked the clown better." Alissa mumbled and pulled the blanket off her,

Paul heard it and chuckled, "Ah, do you?"

She looked up and frowned, "What do you want now?"

"Don't ya miss me?"

"Actually after thinking about it..." Alissa felt strange looking back when she didn't know it was Paul all along, "...I kinda do miss Paul."

"See?"

She sneered, "Not anymore."

"May I?" Paul asked gesturing at the foot of the bed,

She just looked at him and nodded in approval. Paul sat near her feet and looked at her,

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked sincerely. This made Alissa sneer again, "What?" Paul asked,

"Are you serious? You're gonna play mister nice guy on me?" She grimaced, "I can't."

Paul shook his head and laid his hand on her leg gently, looking directly into her eyes he genuinely smiled, "Is it wrong for me to worry about you, Alissa?"

"Are you really?" She wanted to believe it, though, she played cold.

Paul smiled warmly, "You're my-"

She pulled her leg away and sat up completely, about to get off the bed, "-I don't want to hear it." She tried to stand on her feet but felt too tired. She tried to balance on her feet and Paul immediately stood up to support her,

She was surprised to see the sincerity as she stared at him while he had his arm wrapped around her loosely, "I can handle myself." She said and moved away from his touch,

Pennywise knew it had done well. After spying and learning from other humans that night, it finally knew the basics of genuine sincerity even though it was as if it was still playing a role. It did not mind, for if it was for the sake of protecting its obsession and source of eternal power. It did not mind playing Paul at all.

Alissa could not help but stare at Paul, "I really feel uncomfortable." She said out loud almost frowning at the sight of him,

Paul furrowed his eyebrows, "How so?"

"I don't like Paul all that much."

Paul smirked, "That's too bad. Although, you _have_ to agree, I _am_ a good looking guy. That won't do you any harm." Paul winked at her, "Tell me, Alissa, don't you like it?"

Alissa faked a smile then immediately frowned at Paul, turned away and decided to walk out of her bedroom.

* * *

She made herself breakfast. Alissa brought her plateful of pancakes and sat down in front of the table where Pennywise sat at the opposite side, its hands clasped in front of it, rested on the table, as It stared at her with gleaming blue eyes. It smiled at her, watching her eat.

"Are you really going to stare at me while I eat?"

Pennywise giggled, "I'm starving!"

She ate a slice of her pancake,

"I'm hungry for some fresh meat." It licked the drool off its lips,

She noticed this and didn't even flinch. She liked observing the clown when she got the chance. She knew it was strange how she wasn't bothered, but then again, it doesn't really bother her. She enjoyed It's peculiarity.

She hated how it annoyed the hell out of her but all at the same time, she missed it when it didn't.

Alissa took another bite from her pancake, "When we ate at the restaurant and you didn't eat, is it because you really don't eat human food?"

"It's all blunt to me." Pennywise pretended to gag and rolled its eyes, "I don't understand how you humans enjoy garbage."

"And yet you talk about circus food like it's made from heaven." She mumbled before eating another slice,

Pennywise leaned closer, "To lure children, of course!"

"Yeah, I get it."

There was a pause between them. She sliced some from her pancake and showed It,

Pennywise raised Its eyebrows,

She held the fork towards It, "Taste it."

It glared at Alissa. Pennywise hated that she was unpredictably witty. A human virgin outsmarting and making a fool out of It was unacceptable. But Alissa enjoyed this. She enjoyed the fact that Pennywise could not harm her, which meant that she could play along. She could play along with the certainty of her safety. She began to ride along It's humor.

Alissa gently swayed the fork in front of Pennywise, teasing It, "Come on, you know you wanna."

Pennywise glared at her teasing and said nothing,

"Don't tell me you're scared of pancakes?"

Pennywise lowly sneered, giving her a devilish look, leaning its head,

She continued swaying the fork in front of It's face. It annoyed Pennywise. It instantly grabbed her wrist making her stop. The smile on her face disappeared into shock. Pennywise shook its head, "Tut-tut-tut. Don't provoke me, Alissa."

Alissa knew she had the upperhand. She _had_ to have the upperhand. Whatever happens, she knew Pennywise wouldn't dare hurt her. And she used this as revenge. She knew this way she could finally tease the demon.

Instead of pulling away, she stood from her seat, leaned forward the table where Pennywise was leaning as well. For a moment, their faces were so close to each other. She opened her mouth and ate the pancake from the fork in a subtle sensual way. Their eyes met before she slowly backed away and sat back in her seat. Pennywise kept still as It watched her until she sat back, a smug look on It's face,

It loosened its grip on Alissa's wrist letting her put the fork back on her plate. She kept eye contact as she stood up again, took her plate and utensils on her plate, and walked away into the kitchen. Pennywise was still, but laughing a throaty chuckle, knowing that she did it on purpose.


	40. Chapter 40

Alissa could not give a fuck. She enjoyed the power she had over the clown.

She walked around the house, with or without Pennywise's presence, in her loose shirt and underwear. The first time she did this, she was on the couch getting cozy while it rained outside. Alissa was enjoying a movie playing on her laptop, a blanket covering her, completely ignoring Pennywise's demand. The demon clown expressed its impatience. It said that she could not avoid copulation with It as it was bound to happen.

Alissa kept ignoring Pennywise as if she could not hear It. It was petty, she thought, but she did not care. She was busy watching a movie, she reasoned. Pennywise stood right in front of her and she looked up. "No." She responded, but Pennywise smirked evilly while it looked down at her, standing an inch away from her.

"You little brat." The clown growled, its claws ripping through its gloves in anger. As a response, Alissa removed the laptop from her and placed it beside her. She removed her blanket and stood right in front of the clown in her big shirt and her underwear.

The tension grew between them. She felt herself throb down there, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she did it. Pennywise only stared at her, Its mouth slightly open, she could almost see the drool waiting to drip out of Its mouth while It looked down at her bulging breast and short shirt,

"What are you gonna do about it?" She taunted the clown,

And It did nothing but stare right back into her eyes. Its eyes gleaming red.

She said nothing, turned around, grabbed her laptop, and left.

This time, she was in the bathroom. Alissa finished showering and was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't wearing her pants yet. She thought if she should continue teasing the demon clown and maybe it would lose its mind and beg her. She laughed at the thought. _What is she doing with her life?_

She was supposed to come home at her parents house after the first semester. She had the choice to leave but she decided not to. She couldn't bring Paul into her home back with her parents. She told them that she was busy working on a project to be submitted on the next school days. They trusted her and believed her, not knowing their daughter was liable of passing eternal power into a demon.

Alissa decided to dress decently. She took off her shirt and wore her night gown instead. She was just going to sleep, she thought. She didn't need to wear anything fabulous. _So what if Pennywise was there?_ The clown isn't going to rape her. Again, if It would do so, It would have done it.

* * *

Alissa tussled on her bed, trying to shut her eyes and sleep. Finally, she laid on her back, wide awake. During the night, Pennywise was nowhere to be found. It always left her alone during the night, and she knew because many times she tried to do something, she could not even feel its presence.

She turned her head to one side and took a deep breath. Alissa started thinking about Pennywise.

Was she ever going to give away herself? Was she ever going to be ready?

Alissa tried to brush the thought away, shut her eyes, and tried not to move. Yet she couldn't sleep. She kept her eyes closed and finally allowed the thought of the clown in her head free. She thought of It. She thought of images of It. She thought of the possibility of allowing herself to give into It's demand.

She imagined it all in her head.

Her eyes still closed, Alissa sneaked her hand under the blanket. She moved her hand to her lower abdomen and started tracing her fingers on her skin, caressing herself. She hesitated, until finally, she decided to touch herself lightly. Alissa shifted lightly on her bed while she rubbed her fingers gently on herself. She felt a strange sensation, imagining what if it were someone else's hand touching her. _What if it were Pennywise? Would It do the same to her?_

She started rubbing a little harder and faster. She felt herself tighten inside. She kept going, unconsciously biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes tightly shut. Alissa softly moaned when she felt a strong sensation ready to erupt deep inside.

She kept a pattern, rubbing sidewards with only her three fingers. Alissa imagined how it'd feel like if she allowed It. She stopped touching, grabbed one end of the blanket and wrapped it around her three fingers and rubbed her bare flesh. Alissa could not help but moan when she felt a quick feeling shoot down her spine. She kept going, and going, and going, until she felt like bursting into a wonderful feeling of pleasure.

Alissa bit her lip hard and finally, she released herself free and sighed in pleasure and relief. After a second, she heard a light creak in her bedroom. She instantaneously opened her eyes and glanced at her door, realizing it's been open the whole time.

She sat up and stared at the door.

"Penny?" She managed to call out, but there was no answer. She must be paranoid, she thought. She could not get caught, she thought. If she did, she'd be pissed at herself for being such an idiot.

Alissa slowly laid down again, closed her eyes and felt way more comfortable, ready to rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in just a matter of minutes.

Her door was left open, just enough for Pennywise to see through it while It was in its invisible form. Pennywise shook its head and clicked its tongue, surprised of what just occurred in front of It. The demon clown felt its obsessive nature erupt into pleasure. It grew impatient, almost wanting to jump on Alissa and take her. But it couldn't. It stayed there outside her door left to enjoy nothing but a show.


	41. Chapter 41

Alissa leaned against the table and drank her coffee. While she sipped from her mug, Pennywise spoke out of nowhere, "Did you rest well?" there was a malicious thought behind its tone of voice,

She quickly pulled her mug away and spilled hot coffee on her new shirt, "Jesus-" she swiped her hand away from the mug after placing it down on the table, "-Christ!" She glared at Pennywise who's laughing at her,

"Can you learn to knock or something?" Alissa looked down on her coffee-smelling shirt,

"What a mess you are, Alissa." Pennywise teased, "Dirty girl."

She instantly looked up at It and frowned. She turned around and tried wiping tissue on her shirt and knew it was useless. She threw the tissue on the table, "Why do you keep coming back here?"

She knew it was a stupid question. But the mere fact that she denied to give herself to It was enough to give It the impression that she was standing her ground. She wasn't going to change her mind, she told It.

But Pennywise smirked at her, "Take a guess,"

"How many times do I have to tell you: I'm not giving you my virginity!"

"- _I'm not giving ye' my virginity_!" Pennywise mocked her as It rolled Its eyes, "No no's allowed, Alissa."

"Well deal with it."

The clown took a step closer, almost inches away from Alissa. It leaned its head down to look directly into Alissa's eyes. The demon clown has found its favorite toy in the circus of despair. It calls her Amusing Alissa. It was true, she amused it all too much that the ancient evil developed an obsession.

"I _love_ your smell!" Pennywise chuckled almost like a child, "You smell like the circus sometimes."

Alissa rolled her eyes, "I think you're smelling yourself." She tried to give a comeback, since it was probably the only harm she could do to the evil clown. At this point, she's given up pushing it away. She knew she was obsessed with its existence. She knew that deep inside, she really wanted it. And mostly, she loved that It gave her all the attention she never had.

"Circus, Alissa!" Pennywise twirled in its heels and faced her again, "You smell like the good ol' circus: mixed emotions, a little bit of abstract fear, and fresh, _fresh_ , blood." It licked the strand of drool the dripped down it's chin with its long tongue. Alissa saw this and quickly tore her eyes away, "That's what I really like about you."

Without blinking, Alissa shook her head and walked around Pennywise to enter her room again. But before she could leave It completely, Pennywise turned around, " _And_ how about you, Alissa?" Pennywise exaggerated on the word 'and',

She stopped walking and turned around, "What? What about me now?" She asked in her usual annoyed tone,

"What do you like about me?" Pennywise teased in a question, pouting its lip, its hands clasped in front of it as it glided closer to her,

Alissa looked at Pennywise as if it was crazy, crazier than it already was. She shook her head and turned around and entered her room. The second she stepped in, Pennywise appeared leaning against her desk. She felt her heart skip a beat but she managed to keep it in and ignored it,

"See, Alissa, you can't be like this if we're gonna be together!"

Alissa kept ignoring the clown and took her shirt off in front of It. Then, she took a sweater and put it on. Pennywise laughed a throaty laugh as Alissa walked off, grabbed her mug, glared at It and slammed the door of her bedroom door.

* * *

Alissa opened the door slowly, peeked her head to see if there was any sign that Pennywise would appear. She paused, waiting for the demon clown to startle her but it did nothing. She finally stepped out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen to wash the mug.

She washed the dishes as well. Afterwards, she glanced out the window and noticed a red balloon in her peripheral point of view. She slowly to look in her living room and saw the balloon floating midair.

She crossed her arms, and slowly approached the balloon. She looked around before holding the balloon. She paused, "What the hell is this?"

Nobody answered her. What was it trying to do now?

In silence, Alissa secretly looked at the balloon and started to remember the first time she saw it. The first time she encountered It. It made her smile. This was exactly what the clown wanted. It wanted her to feel things.

She felt It's presence behind her.

She closed her eyes and sighed,

The demon clown reminded her its purpose in staying, "I want you, Alissa."

She was pissed that It brought it up again. Alissa opened her eyes, turned around and glared at the clown who's standing right behind her, Its hands clenched on Its side, towering over her, "I know. You told me countless times."

"I must remind you, Alissa, you can't hop around and forget your calling." Pennywise leaned its head closer, "This isn't just like the list. This time," Pennywise extended Its finger and laid it on Alissa's chest where her heart was, "It's in you."

She pushed Pennywise's finger away,

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Alissa, dear." Pennywise chuckled lowly, placed its palm against its mouth and gestured a flying kiss, "And don't ya forget the lovely _smooch_ you gave me," It had a smug look on It's face,

Pennywise was obsessed with its food. It's original plan to devour her after it takes its power sometime soon had been disregarded. The evil clown had developed a deep obsession over the low creature. Teasing her for a long time was a better idea, after all It knew gaining eternal power would mean It would never have to rest again.

"Tell me, Alissa, why did you say you wanted me?" Pennywise teased,

"What?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm not answering that stupid question."

"Is it because I make you..." It grinned instantly, showing its sharp numerous teeth, "...smile?"

Alissa looked at its teeth then at its eyes, "If anything, you annoy the hell out of me." As she was going to turn around, Pennywise grabbed her arm again, making her quickly look at her arm then at its eyes,

"Is it because..." It gently pulled her closer as it leaned down, close enough for Alissa to smell it again, "you admire me?"

She sneered and It wiggled its finger close to her face without looking away nor blinking, "Tut-tut-tut," Pennywise looked at her in blank eyes, "Liars go to hell."

Alissa's smirk disappeared from her face,

It pouted and teased her, "Liar, liar, pants on _fire_!"

Alissa leaned her face closer, she glared into its eyes, "That's what you want to hear? Fine." She snatched her arm back and pulled it away from Pennywise's, but It did not do anything. It only kept its eyes staring back into hers.

"I admire you." She mocked It, "I admire everything about you because you're _so wonderful_." She lied, but for some reason, it felt relieving when she said it aloud.

Pennywise tried to reach for her but she moved away, "Don't touch me!" She shouted, and this finally angered Pennywise. The demon clown grasped her whole face with both hands, startling Alissa. But she did not even back down. She might have flinched but she did not look away into It's red eyes,

The demon clown looked at her with a smug look on Its face, "I will touch you when I want to, Brat."

"Well go ahead!" She taunted the clown, sure that It won't hurt her. But the demon clown finally reached its limit, impatient and angry, it pushed Alissa against the wall by only gripping her neck. She wasn't scared, instead she was angry.

Angry that the clown might hurt her. She wasn't scared. She was angry. "You're a lucky girl, Alissa. You should be honored." Pennywise said in so much anger in its voice while it still grasped Alissa's neck, just tight enough to keep her in place,

She panted, still staring into its eyes, she grasped Its wrist, "Honored?" She sneered,

Pennywise swiftly moved Its head closer to her face and smirked, "A low creature like yourself must be honored to carry such a high purpose." It said in a child-like tone of voice,

Alissa struggled but she leaned her head closer, "Low creature my ass. You said it yourself. You wouldn't be here if you didn't need my body."

Pennywise tightened its grip. She wasn't swayed. She lowly laughed at It. The demon clown released her but she kept her back against the wall, catching her breath. Pennywise stared at her.

"And yet you can't get it." Alissa sneered,

"Liars. Go. To. Hell. Alissa." Pennywise growled and stepped closer with every word. It leaned its head closer to her face again. The demon clown thought that she was lucky that it was obsessed in hurting and playing with her, the only reason why she was still here. "You want it, as well."

"Oh do I," she sneered again,

Pennywise paused and smirked, "Last night, you definitely did."

Alissa suddenly froze. _Fucking hell. It was there._


	42. Chapter 42

The tension grew between the two beings. Alissa could not say anything. _What was there to say?_ The clown knew the truth. It saw her. It probably felt it, too. She felt guilty, embarrassed and angry. But most of all, she felt the strange feeling run through her body. The sensation began to win over her other emotions when she remembered vividly what she did last night.

She was guilty because she knew she was thinking of the clown in front of her. Her body was ready, but of course she would not let It even touch her, no. Her conscience shouted at her not to. It was humane of her to decline and resist. It was what other people would definitely do, yes. She must resist.

Pennywise smirked knowing that Alissa remembered well what It was talking about.

"How I envied you," The clown muttered, "It seemed you were having lots of fun." It said in a childlike-but-evil voice,

Alissa shook her head in disbelief, "You fucking spied on me?"

"But didn't ya like it?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, shaking her head,

"You know I was watching, Alissa, didn't you?"

She sneered, "You really fucking think I'm so into you." _I am_ , she thought. _I want it bad_. But she kept her composure.

The clown laughed hysterically even though it did not know the truth on how she really felt, but this made her grow guiltier. She was getting angry, embarrassed, and completely overwhelmed,

Pennywise laughed, "Amusing Alissa,"

She shook her head, getting angrier at Pennywise's hysterical laughter. She was completely embarrassed.

"Laugh all you want," She shouted, "I-"

"-You won't give me your purity?" Pennywise cut her off and leaned towards her, closing in on her again while she laid her back against the wall. Their eyes glued at each other. The tension grew more, Pennywise pouted and spoke, "Now you just sound like a broken record-"

"-I'm ready." She impulsively said, making Pennywise instantly stop laughing. The demon clown stared at Alissa, proudly standing on her own feet, staring back at It. It's mouth parted and growled lowly and teasingly. The human outsmarted It again.

Alissa was startled when Pennywise pushed her towards the wall when it grasped the side of her face with Its huge hand, almost touching both her cheek and neck,

She gulped and bravely spoke up, "I'm ready."

Pennywise laughed again but immediately caught Alissa off guard when it instantaneously kissed her full mouth. Her eyes widened while Pennywise explored her mouth with its warm, wet tongue. The clown wanted to feel the insides of her mouth to sense the way her body would react, trying to find out if she really is ready. She moaned lowly and felt the clown kiss her sloppily. Her hands clambered, trying to tell the clown she needed air. But she managed to calm down and kissed the clown back, closing her eyes.

Her hands touched Its face while she kissed It back passionately. But her hands slowly lowered to Its chest and immediately clawed Pennywise's clothes, trying to take it off. But the clown pulled her hands off It. She aggressively and quickly pulled her hands away from It and violently took her top off. Pennywise smirked at her eagerness, watching her take her clothes off in just a matter of seconds.

When Pennywise saw her in her underwear, It thought that it was the perfect time to drag her to the couch just beside them. Pennywise carried her over the couch in one hand. The clown jumped over it and landed on top of her. While it was straddling Alissa, It drooled all over her body while she was laying on the couch. Thunder roared outside her apartment, but it only made the tension between then strengthen.

Pennywise caressed both her thighs with its gloved hand, Its drool dripping on Alissa's belly. She didn't care. She felt herself wet and throbbing hard. Pennywise pulled her legs apart in one movement, revealing a wet stain on her underwear. Pennywise sniggered, "Ready to float, Alissa?"

Alissa was speechless, but her body was screaming and begging for pleasure. She panted under the demon, sniggering and touching her body from her thighs and up to her chest. Pennywise gently wrapped its hand around her neck, bent over her, and grinned. Alissa tilted her head backwards, her lips parted, she removes her bra and moans when she feels Pennywise's long tongue lick her abdomen. Its wet tongue slid from the middle of her breasts, to her neck, and stopped when it reached her chin. Then, she moved her head back to see the clown, its bright gold and red eyes staring into her.

Instead of feeling fear, Alissa felt passion and lust. She desired everything the clown was capable of. She couldn't wait any longer. She wrapped her legs around Pennywise's waist, "...Please...' She begged,

This pleased Pennywise, "Alissa, Alissa," It teased as it moved down to her waist, still looking directly into her eyes with a smile, "Is this what you want?"

She nodded repeatedly, clutching the couch, "Yes, yes..." she mumbled,

Pennywise took a handful of her hair and pulled her up, making her sit on Pennywise's lap, her back facing It. The demon caressed her arm and shoulders. Alissa leaned her back against the clown's puffy clothing but still felt its warmth. She closed her eyes and tried to grind herself against its erection. She could feel Its long, hard manhood under her.

Pennywise allowed her to turn around to face It and straddle It while Its claws ripped out of its glove revealing long, sharp and dark claws. Then, It ripped Its manhood free. Alissa gaped at the sight of the erect, pulsing Pennywise as she tilted her head. She felt her flesh release wetness and throb violently as her legs stayed spread. She could not look away. It almost looked like

In one swipe, Pennywise carelessly ripped her panties off which lightly scratched and wounded Alissa, making her squirm, but before she could shout in more pain, she's left speechless by the impact when Pennywise swiftly carried her upwards then impaled her entrance with its hard, moist erection, its secretion trailing down.

She gaped at the quick, stinging pain, almost tearing up, she squirms on top of It. The clown bucks repeatedly as she tried not to shout too loud, her fingers clawing the couch. She reached for the clown and clutched Its clothes as she felt herself move up and down. She felt something trail out of her entrance, making her look down. She saw blood and white discharge drip out of her and on Pennywise's manhood,

The sensation inside her whirled and grew at the sight of it, she felt like bursting in utter pleasure. She tilted her head backwards and moved on top of Pennywise, finally taking control. The demon noticed this and allowed Alissa to grind herself deep on It. Alissa moaned loudly when she felt Its manhood reach the deepest part of her. She gaped in pain and pleasure when Pennywise began to repeatedly thrust itself inside her, but this time, it was faster.

"S..Slowly..." She asked the clown but It kept thrusting faster and she felt herself slide quicker and deeper on its manhood every time, her flesh throbbing around it. She felt like she was going to explode. She felt weak and allowed every thrust deepen inside her, as her body leaned on Pennywise. Her head leaned on Its shoulder to rest at least,

"Don't ya like it, Alissa?" The clown whispered next to her ear, completely aware of Alissa's exposed lust,

She couldn't say anything. She weakly moved her head to look at the clown's face. It was gaping, drool coming out of Its mouth almost ruining the makeup that seems to part of its skin. She stared at the clowns lips and found it overly desiring. Alissa noticed herself biting hard on her lip, and so she pushed herself to kiss the clown passionately, savoring its taste, wetness, and warmth.

Then she stopped, she felt It's manhood throb inside her. The clown was going to finish.

She was breathing hard, her hands touching the clown's face. Alissa was ready to finish as well.

The demon growled under her, its eyes gleaming gold and red. It gleamed so bright that Alissa couldn't stare at it for too long as she felt a painful sensation when she did. But she felt like It was calling her to stare back. Instead of looking away, Alissa gazed into Pennywise's gleaming eyes, unaware that she was slowly becoming one with the clown as it released itself inside her.

All at the same time, Alissa and Pennywise's eyes both gleamed as they both finally stopped moving right after they climaxed. Alissa was unconscious when the stinging sensation traveled inside her body up to her heart, vigorously stinging her own soul. Her soul reached out through her eyes as it flashed bright, merging with Pennywise's deadlights.

The room lit up brightly for a moment without anyone in the world knowing that a powerful demon had acquired higher power over all human beings.

After the flash of light disappeared in both their eyes, Pennywise blinked and revealed its dark red pupils. The ancient evil felt Alissa fall weak and unconscious in It's arms. Naked and tired, Alissa was carefully carried by the demon into her room and left to lay on her empty bed. The demon clown gazed at the sight of its mate.

Pennywise did not want to kill her. If It devoured her whole, It would mean killing Its lustful obsession. For an unknown reason, which even the clown could not comprehend, it felt a stronger connection with the human girl.

The demon clown tore its golden eyes away from her and left her to stay and rest.


	43. Chapter 43

There was soreness inside her. She felt her flesh throb inside and outside. Her hands softly touched herself and there she felt her flesh stick to her fingers as if some sort of discharge has dried up. Alissa was well aware of what happened last night. Or was it the other night? Who knows how long she had been in bed? That sort of bustle would drain the life out of anyone.

Or would drain the life out of a virgin, she thought. Alissa was surprised she was still alive after such a tiring and painful thing as she tried to recall how it all started and how it ended. She couldn't really remember the exact turn of events. She forgot how she made it to the bed when she was sure they had intercourse in her living room.

Alissa focused her eyes at her ceiling light. She guessed that it was late in the morning. Instead of standing up, she stayed in her bed and thought for a while. It's nice to be alone for now in her thoughts.

She debated in her head whether Pennywise would be somewhere in her apartment waiting for her or have gone away until she had to finally conceive. She was sure Pennywise released itself inside her. That's the purpose of mating, she told herself.

But what Alissa did not know was that the first intercourse would only initiate the retraction of eternal power into Pennywise's being. It would have to take the pair to copulate thrice until a child can be born. Pennywise knew this.

But both the demon clown and the human were ignorant to the whole, complex ritual.

Alissa finally sat up on her bed and covered herself with the blanket. She decided to take a warm bath to calm herself down. She dipped her shivering body into the tub filled of warm, bubbling water. She rested her head and closed her eyes.

Her hand slowly rubbed her belly. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on the thought that she was going to be pregnant.

As if Pennywise knew what was going on in her head, the demon clown spoke, waking Alissa and making her look up at It, "You're not pregnant."

"Wakey, wakey," Pennywise smirked as the clown stood in the middle of her bathroom. Alissa tried to cover herself but she realized it was useless. Still, she tried to hide her body under the water, "You're childless."

She furrowed her eyebrows at It, "What?" She stopped touching her belly, "We-we did it-"

"It's not that easy, Alissa." Pennywise shook Its head,

"What do you mean?"

Pennywise sniggered, "It's very very difficult for humans to understand."

"I'm not that dumb."

Pennywise gave her a smug look, she glared at It. Then, its pupils dilated and gleamed dark red. Alissa noticed this change.

"Notice anything new?" Pennywise grinned, swayed, and lifted its hands as if presenting itself in a show,

Alissa looked away with a confused look on her face. She clambered to grab her towel, stood up, and wrapped it around her.

"Come on now, Alissa, please guess!"

She violently turned around to face the clown, "What the hell happened last night?"

Pennywise grinned and sniggered, "A miracle, Alissa."

"You better start giving me answers, Pennywise. I'm not in the mood to fuck around."

Pennywise stepped closer to her as she stayed quiet. It reached its gloved hand to lay it on her cheek gently, then the clown whispered in a haunting voice, "You offered yourself to me, Alissa." It chuckled, "Like a treat!"

Her eyebrows creased. She knew that already. _But why does it feel as if something immensely riveting happened last night?_

"You tasted sweet, dear Alissa." It continued to whisper, slowly leaning its face closer to her. She felt that strange tension again. It felt stronger this time. She felt it inside her...inside her heart, she felt it strongly. She closed her eyes as she gently snuggled her cheek onto the clown's warm, hand. She knew those hands were responsible for killing, murdering, picking on children's flesh and bones, and for touching her. But it did not bother her.

"You continue to amuse me." Pennywise muttered. She could feel its breath on her. She opened her eyes and saw dark, red eyes staring back at her. There was no fear. Not even an ounce. She felt blank. She felt...nothing but a deep connection with Pennywise.

Alissa's soul is immensely connected with Pennywise now that she was the clown's source of power, which meant that if Alissa dies or is harmed in any way, it would immensely affect the evil clown as well. This explained why she felt mostly blank. All her emotions and soul leaned only towards the clown, except her mind. It was a good move that Pennywise did not decide to hurt her, or else the demon clown would have stupidly stood there with its eternal power retrieved back and gone forever. This was the reason behind the pair's strange, strong connection and tension, still growing between them.

"You've given me the strength I have always longed for."

She tried to joke around to ease the tension she felt, "You sound really cheesy right now, clown."

Pennywise frowned and tightened its grip under her chin and on her cheek, "My sweet, sacrificial treat. You've given me a treat that can last for eternity."

"Lust?" She guessed, she was getting impatient, "Passion?"

"Power. Delicious, fulfilling, power!" It declared, pulling away from her,

Suddenly, her eyes widened. There was no way that ritual meant something else rather than being pregnant.

"What? I-I thought I was your mate? What about the-"

Pennywise laughed maniacally, "It's not as easy as abc, Alissa." Suddenly It touches Its lips with Its index finger, "Oh! Actually..." Pennywise counted with its fingers, "A, we merge and I take my treat. B, I gain more. And C, you have a wonderful," It licks Its lips, "Delicious baby."

Almost emotionless, Alissa walked out of the bathroom. She didn't allow herself to be carried away with the way the clown acted.

"We have to do it three times?" she mumbles then turns around,

Pennywise was nowhere to be found until she heard the clown speak as it stood next to her bedroom door. She turned around again, "Naughty, Alissa. _Is that what you like_?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with you forever."

Pennywise snickered loudly, "Ah, ah," It wiggled its finger as It walked closer to her, "Not until you die."

She stepped closer, "I'll make sure I won't and you..."

"You'll kill me?" Pennywise smirked,

"If you keep annoying me, I just might." She muttered as she walked past the clown and entered her bedroom where Pennywise appeared right away,

"Oh, you'll die if you try." It chuckled,

She didn't say anything and started getting dressed in front of the clown. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. "Errands today?" The clown asked,

She ignored It until It shut the door in front of her again before she could open it wide. Alissa looked up at It and glared, "We've been through this. You know you can't harm me."

It was true. The clown could not pull itself to do so. It did not comprehend why but secretly, It didn't want her to find out that it was indeed true.

Alissa pulled the door open again, her eyes still staring back at the clown, and she walked out of her apartment.


	44. Chapter 44

The library was still full of students even just after the semester finished. Students rushed to have their additional papers rechecked and submitted. But Alissa was stuck in her own bubble, books all around her on one table in the middle of the library where almost everyone could see her.

She knew if she stayed where people were, the clown would not dare show itself.

Alissa had a small book hidden under the wide book over it. She tried to hide the ancient rituals book as she secretly needed to find out about the rituals.

Alissa quickly skimmed through the books, trying to get all the knowledge it could, digest it and remove everything all at one in her mind so the clown would not feel or invade her mind if she ever finds out anything.

After skimming for a minute, she found an interesting page. It looked familiar. Alissa realized it was what she read last time, long before she knew Pennywise was Paul. Fortunately, Alissa was a veracious reader. She immediately read the contents of all three pages explaining the ritual that made her widen her eyes.

She broke it down inside her mind, paranoid that Pennywise might find out what she knew.

Alissa, as the sacrificial virgin, had been the passage to eternal power which Pennywise was taking from her. The initiation only takes one intercourse between a pure human and a demon. Twice to break into the her soul and completely take all the power there is. And three times...

Suddenly, Alissa had to read the wide book instead when she felt It's presence. The merging of the pair was helpful to her since she could feel even just a bit the presence of the demon clown.

"Partying on your own?" Paul suddenly appeared in front of her,

She glared at him before glancing back on the book to pretend to read again,

"I'm not invited?" It pretended to sound sad,

She had enough of It. "Can you leave me alone?"

Paul grabbed the chair across her and sat, "If you wanted to know the truth, you can ask me, Alissa."

"I don't need your help."

Paul frowned, "I am everything you need."

She slowly looked up at the clown, "Fuck off."

"Too bad."

Alissa knew there was no way that the clown was going to leave now. But she needed to read the third part. But unluckily, she had to assume that what Paul was saying could be true. After all, there was no point of lying anymore.

She looked up again with a blank face, "Fine. Tell me everything."

Paul slowly smirked at Alissa before he swiftly stood up to jump over the table to get to Alissa. She immediately looked around to check if anyone was there. But when she looked back at Paul, Paul was now Pennywise. Her eyes widened, "What the hell are you-"

She looked around again and noticed that nobody really cared,

"Listen carefully if you wanna learn a thing or two!" Pennywise teased as Alissa secretly hid the book under the wide book, "And don't be distracted."

"The people-they can't see you?"

Pennywise did not answer and only grinned, "Now," It started, "What I want you to do for me, Alissa, is to be a good girl."

She pretended to listen to It without being distracted by hiding the book. She convinced herself not be worried as Pennywise might notice,

"We're partners in crime, aren't we?"

She didn't answer and only glared,

Pennywise chuckled, "We're the best pair there is!" Then it looked serious, "That's why I want you to be a good girl and mate with me, Alissa."

"What makes you think I'll do that again? I nearly died-"

"-Nearly."

"Still. You were fucking rough."

"Oh, but you liked it."

 _She did. She even started it._ Alissa stayed quiet instead of arguing,

"I want you to help me be happy. I want to dance again, Alissa. I want to be able to dance in ease, to dance freely in this universe, in this low planet of yours. I don't want to go back in hiding."

"Again. Why do you think I'll help you?"

"Because I know you want me as well." Pennywise leaned closer and whispered,

She sneered. _Arrogant son of a bitch demon._

"And I really do like you, Alissa. You're so amusing. You amuse me a lot. That's why I can't kill you." It assumed, "I like you very, very much that I don't want to _leave_ you."

Alissa knew better. She knew Pennywise was trying to manipulate her. The demon clown did not know that it was easier for her now to tell if the clown was trying to do something strange because she could feel it. Her heart could feel it.

"You don't want me to leave, _do you_?"

Alissa decided to be straightforward, "I don't." She looked away, "But I can't do what you want me to do."

"And why?" Pennywise teased as it exaggerated the word 'why,'

She looked at It, "Because I still know what's right and what's wrong."

Pennywise frowned and leaned closer to grab her face, "What's right and wrong? Alissa, oh, Alissa. Like I always say. There's no way to run away from this."

Alissa felt deep in her Pennywise's obsession over her. She felt it. She understood it. She finally realized why the clown won't hurt her or let her go. She felt that the clown was obsessed with her. She felt herself soften up. She just might do it again. _For It_ , she thought. _And for her own satisfaction_.

The fact that the clown needed and wanted her, it awakened her desire again.

"You're right." She said. Pennywise loosened its grip, "There's no other way."

It was her destiny, she thought.


	45. Chapter 45

Although she knew well that she was bound to copulate with the clown again for It to reach its ' _maximum power or whatever the hell it is_ ' she thought, then it was going to happen.

Alissa would have decided immediately not to do so, but the connection she had with Pennywise moved her to give in, which she actually desired more than anything. It was innate inside her to mate with the demon clown and it seems that she had chosen to follow her fate.

Alissa walked home alone. She entered her apartment and noticed that it was empty. The clown was nowhere to be found. She was disappointed although she knew she had to feel better that the stupid clown will not be bothering her.

She slowly closed her door, gently locked it, then walked in the dark to get to her bedroom. She has been outside the whole day. Alissa spend her whole day in the library even though the clown refused to leave her alone. She looked into its eyes and its whole figure in the middle of the library where unsuspecting students passed by. Alissa tried to bring her books to a different location, away from the clown who took the form of Paul once again, sitting in her original seat.

Paul watched her move to the table near the window as she read her books. Paul walked over to her to ask what's the point of moving if she knew that he'd be following her around anyway.

Alissa apathetically looked up at Paul, pretending to read the wide book which she used to hide the rituals book before glancing down again. Paul felt defeated and returned to his original seat knowing that Alissa would be stubborn enough and would definitely move in another chair if he chose to sit next to her. But seconds later, the demon clown dwelling inside Paul's body felt that it was far more amusing to piss her off.

This is what happened for a whole hour. Alissa switched seats whenever she felt like Paul would sit beside her. Alissa was covertly entertained by Pennywise's persistence and playfulness. This was something she never got to enjoy. She always gave up easy and got angry at the clown. But this time, she wanted to have a little fun. But after an hour, the clown became impatient like it always is.

When Alissa decided to stand from her seat for the seventh time, instead of choosing the chair in the middle of the library, she decided to walk over to the farthest part of the library to walk around, hoping to get lost so that Paul would not see her, to buy her some time to laugh at what she's doing.

Alissa walked to the farthest aisle in the library's east wing, thinking she completely lost Paul, she looked back. When Alissa turned her head to look in front of her, she was startled by Paul's swift hand pulling her and pushing her against the shelf. Her book landed hard on the floor, and in her head, she prayed and hoped that no one heard or would give a care. She gasped but it did not stop Paul from closing in on her. He looked down at her as she looked up into his dark, red eyes.

Although she knew Pennywise dwelled somewhere deep inside Paul's body, she felt distant to him somehow. But maybe she really just could not get enough of the clown, she suddenly thought. When she realized they were both gazing at each other again, she tilted her chin upwards, slightly towards Paul's mouth. Her eyes fluttered as she glanced from his eyes and to his lips. Pennywise knew she wanted to see the clown, and not the human. She told It precisely that she preferred the clown. It might have been a joke, or she might have been serious-but either way, Pennywise chose the easiest way to captivate her.

In one blink, Pennywise stood where Paul was gazing at Alissa's lips. Alissa salaciously presented her mouth to the clown who did not hesitate and brought Its lips over to hers. She shut her eyes, feeling It as she grazed her tongue on Its lower lip before hungrily entering Its mouth to savor Its compelling sweetness and rotten taste. She wanted to savor the taste of Its tongue, insides of Its mouth, and the softness and warmth of the clown's lips before she pulled away to catch her breath while the clown grasped her neck to tilt her head upwards, then aggressively lick her with the strangely staggering length of Its tongue. Alissa moaned at the sensation and the way It sloppily licked her. She didn't hesitate to look down and crash into Its mouth again.

She started to throb and lightly exude. She wanted it, but Alissa didn't want to give in just yet. She might have felt like she could go on with the demon's pleasing and irresistible energy, but Alissa still was witty and was far more amused in getting even.

Alissa rubbed her leg against Pennwise's, hoping to tease the big clown under Its heavy, thick clothing. As she felt the sensation build up inside her again, she caught Pennywise off guard by pushing the clown against the shelf, reached up to kiss It lightly and finally turn around to leave. But the clown pulled her by the wrist making her turn to face It. Pennywise grabbed Alissa by the neck with Its other hand and glared down at her,

"Aren't you having fun, Alissa?"

Alissa's hand ran up to touch Its hand grasping her tightly by the neck, "You're not getting any unless I want it." She read from one of the books, though she wasn't sure where, that the demon could successfully perform the ritual with her full consent. Otherwise, copulation could still happen, but it wasn't what the demon was really after. She knew that. She knew It only wanted the power she held deep inside. Now _that's_ fun, Alissa mentally said.

The demon clown growled in frustration and fear for her courage and wit. Thinking about it, Alissa felt for the clown. There was nothing else to feel but for the clown.

Instead of showing more courage, Alissa touched Pennywise's hand that still grasped her neck loosely. She leaned closer to Its face who slightly moved Its head backwards. She noticed this but she kissed It anyway. The clown lightly and gently lapped her lips, then her tongue, which gave her a strange, pleasurable feeling. It was lust, she was sure. It was obsession, too. But there was also something else.

She pulled away softly and opened her eyes to see the clown eye to eye. Alissa said nothing, pulled away completely, took her book from the ground and walked away.

* * *

 **Aww, did you guys enjoy that?  
I just want to thank all the readers who took the time**  
 **to patiently wait for the new chappies and those who**  
 **managed to bear my shitty writing.  
I wanna send all ****my to love to you all!  
Unfortunately, the story's almost coming to an end.**  
 **Hope you all enjoyed. To those asking if I'll be making this a**  
 **series, here's my answer: Honestly, it all depends if people**  
 **will still be reading and are interested to read whatever**  
 **they think would happen after the last update.**

 **Anyhoo. Thank you again.**  
 **You guys are so fucking awesome, I swear.  
**

 **Sobrang daming love,  
Crista**


	46. Epilogue

Alissa plopped herself flat on the bed in her bathrobe. She's just finished taking a warm bath, but still, she was exhausted. Tired from walking around the library and basically pretending to look around, buying herself some time as she contemplated about her next move. _It was bound to happen._ And so, she decided that she shall. But she had another plan in mind; a plan that she could not bring herself to think out loud.

But as of the moment, it crept in her mind. Still, Alissa brushed it off. She was too tired to settle with this.

Alissa heard her door creak. She didn't sit up to see whoever it was. She knew exactly who it was.

"Can you tell me something you never told me before?" She suddenly demanded with a tired voice, still looking up at the ceiling as her back laid comfortably on her bed, her legs hanging at the edge of the bed,

The demon clown stayed out of her sight and did not say a word. Alissa insisted, "Tell me something I don't know yet. Then, I'll give you what you want."

She wanted to clarify everything before she could give it all up to It, the clown thought. "Where shall I start?" the clown snickered, "There's so much you don't know."

"Tell me." She said softly as she slowly sat up, now looking at Pennywise who's standing by her door, "How long have you been pretending as Paul?"

"The last night of summer!" Pennywise dramatically said, "It was when I wanted to _eat you up_ for my last meal." The clown shook its head at its every word,

"Why didn't you?"

The clown smirked, "Because I _liiiike_ you, Alissa."

She stood up with a groan and walked over to the window, "Stop with that." She turned around,

"Oh! but isn't it true?" Pennywise dramatically stepped forward, closer to Alissa's face, it jiggled its body as it laughed and said "I like you too much I had to keep you!"

Alissa kept quiet. Secretly, she believed the clown,

"And then," It gasped, "You were sweeter than I expected! I found out you were my little treat." The clown's voice changed from a childlike tone and switched down to salaciously deep, "My sacrificial treat. And you know what's the best part?"

"What?" It could barely hear her muttering,

Pennywise snickered lowly and evilly, popping the 'p', "I can eat you up! Just like _all_ of them!"

She glared at the clown. _Still, It hasn't. It's probably because It still needed her_ , she thought. But what Alissa did not know was that the clown never would have eaten her even after every ritual, because as It's newfound obsession, she was doomed to stay with It for eternity until death itself devoured her being.

Suddenly, Alissa had an idea just because of the thought.

"If you could just kill me, why didn't you?" She asked anyway, wanting to hear it from the clown Itself, "You just want to take all the power you can, don't you?"

The clown stepped closer and touched her face again. She allowed It to caress her cheek, "Clever, Clever Alissa."

She moved her head away, but the clown still trailed its fingers across her cheek and gently placed its palm over it, "But that's not all."

"Oh really." She glared,

"Really, really!" The clown smirked,

Alissa wasn't having it. "Then what?" She glared into the clown's dark eyes,

"Because you're my _favorite_!"

And she loved that she was. But Alissa kept a straight face as the clown kept its warm hand over her face. Then, It gripped her tight and tilted her head upwards. It leaned, gesturing to kiss her, but she spoke making It pause immediately, "Or you're lying because all you really want is the power? You're gonna keep me until you get sick of me, too, is that it?"

Pennywise hated the sound of anger and courage in her voice. It moved Its head away with a low growl, "Now, now, Alissa." It moved its finger in front of her,

"I'm your favorite now, and then when you see a better meal, you'll throw me off."

It grasped her mouth, shutting her up, "Is that your wish? To be tossed in the bin like an old doll?" It teased her,

Alissa couldn't speak. Pennywise moved its face closer, mustering all the courage it had, "If that's so, I'd happily do so." It snickered, "But sadly, I can only have one sacrificial virgin. Like the others. So, I'll keep..." It tapped her nose with Its index finger, "...You."

The idea crept inside Alissa's head again. This time, she thought of it once before hiding it deep inside her consciousness once again.

"Tick, tock, Alissa." The clown caressed her cheek with its thumb as it looked down at her with such a menacing gaze, "You only have one life to spare. Make a choice."

She looked away and out the window but the clown pulled her head to make her look back, "Tough choice?" Pennywise pouted,

Alissa walked away from the clown and stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. She gazed at the clown's scary features in the mirror, yet it still didn't frighten her. Not one bit. It slightly gaped blankly at her with low eyes. Then, It walked over to her slowly as she stared in her reflection. She didn't flinch when Its hand rested on her forearm to run Its gloved hand up to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, willingly surrendering to her desire.

This allowed the clown to gently tug her robe off her frame, allowing it to fall off the ground in one swift move. Alissa kept her eyes closed, feeling the clown's presence press against her back. When Pennywise touched her shoulder again, she spoke, "Wait," And she felt Pennywise stop completely,

She opened her eyes and looked back at It, "Take them off." She demanded for Its real claws to touch her gentle, fragile body. Pennywise follows her request as Its claws ripped free from Its gloves, exposing Its sharp, long, dark fingers and nails. Alissa turned around as she looked up, "Go on." She muttered after closing her eyes again to feel Its careful but rough touch.

Pennywise traced a straight line with its single claw from her abdomen up to her chest where her heart is. Then, It moved it up to her chin making Alissa tilt her head up for her lips to be met with the clown's wet and warm mouth. It sloppily played with her mouth and tongue, Its drool trickling down the side of their mouths. She pulled herself closer to It to deepen the kiss but the clown pushed her against the wall where the mirror hang. She gasped when she felt the mirror almost crack behind her, but the clown swiftly carried her with Its thick, hard arms. Alissa opened her eyes and realized that the clown's manhood had been freed and looks wildly ready to take her in one thrust.

She gasped again before it moved towards her, and managed to reach for its manhood, stopping Pennywise. The clown growled at her. She looked up sheepishly, closed her eyes and rubbed its manhood over her bare flesh, then moaned and squirmed as she felt herself throb and widen, prepared to take Its full size.

Alissa loosened her grip of It. Then, It pushed itself inside her making her squirm loud. She wrapped her arms around the big clown as it repeatedly thrust itself inside her roughly.

She opened her eyes again to see the clown. It's staring right at her with its fiery red eyes merging with gold. She felt everything. She felt desire, hate, but _never regret._ A tear escaped Alissa's eye as she shut them tight. _She had to do it. She had the clown completely in her arms._

Pennywise paused and threw her on the bed to continue Its desire. The clown entered her roughly and kept thrusting inside her. Alissa tried to sit up and push the clown sidewaysf, but it didn't allow her. Soon, she kept her hand to rest on Its chest. Panting, she begged, "I can't breathe...please." She merely stammered, and Pennywise knew what to do. It rolled and landed Its back on the bed, all the while pulling Alissa and making her sit on top of It. The clown kept its rhythm going, but Alissa moved on her own pace, until the clown allowed her to take control.

Alissa rested her hands on Its chest under Its heavy clothes as she grinds in utter pleasure. But she kept her intention in mind. Her hands finally moved to touch Pennywise's arms but It quickly moved It away until Alissa gripped it again, still grinding. She leans down on the clown and passionately kisses It. The clown finally gave in to Alissa's touch. She grasped its arm and placed it on her body, making It touch her all over. She guided Its handed over her breasts and neck.

Pennywise caressed her roughly, following Alissa's desire. Then, she gently wrapped both her hands around Its arm, pretending to guide It on how to touch her chest again. She touched its claws and its fingers.

She could feel herself almost about to finish. Pennywise was almost ready as well.

Teary-eyed, Alissa planted a passionate kiss on the clown's hand. She kissed it with so much passion, desire...and love, it made her want to sob. But she controlled herself. This was beginning to scare the clown as it secretly felt Alissa's heart grow in so much love.

Alissa rested her lips on the hand of the clown as she touched its index finger, preparing the sharp claw.

Alissa pulled Pennywise's claw into her fragile skin and stabbed her chest in one swift move, making the demon clown loudly growl under her. Alissa's eyes widen as she feels the sharp claw deepen inside her chest with her own force-not knowing that the demon has felt the pain as well. The demon pulls Its hand away quickly, making Alissa finally plop on the bed, blood spurting out of her chest.

She's stabbed herself, thinking it would end it all. But she didn't even know that the pain traveled over to Pennywise, making the clown a stinging pain as well in the same place where she's stabbed herself.

The demon clown stood and clambered out of the bed. It turned around and saw Alissa bleeding who's unable to take the pain she caused herself. Pennywise staggered to lean against the wall next to Alissa. It violently wondered in Its own mind; why is It feeling pain where Alissa is bleeding.

Then, It realized Its state.

Fortunately, Pennywise could regenerate itself in a span of hours and could take the pain unlike Alissa who have never felt real pain until that day. The clown managed to stand on Its feet and growled in so much anger and frustration realizing that Alissa is not just Its mate.

The demon clown's red and golden pupils flared. It discovered Alissa's real purpose. The human whom It used to think of so lowly earned high importance; she was not just It's mate, she was It's source of eternal power. Pennywise knew killing her would never be an option now.

Pennywise looked over at her state. It gazed at her, painfully taking the pain and slowly drifting into unconsciousness as she laid on her own blood. Pennywise gazed at her body; and knew _that body_ was for It to protect; _that her whole being_ was for Pennywise to keep until death do them part.

The End?

* * *

 **So there goes the last chapter for My Dancing Clown. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write. I couldn't finish it because I got too emotional everytime I start writing lol. Now, here it is. And I want everyone to know how thankful I am that you guys enjoyed and finished this story. I am beyond grateful to have readers like you who enjoy the work I make. So, what do you think? Your reviews are what motivates me to write tbh.**

 **P.S. I might write another Pennywise story. What do you think? Should I write a new one? ...or a sequel? ;) Stay updated. I might upload something in the coming days...  
P.P.S. If you guys have tumblr, mine's .com! Let's talk there.**

 **Much love to ALL OF YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH,**

 _ **Crista Adams**_


	47. Afterword

Alissa is left to bleed on her bed where she and the clown have lied together. The demon clown watches the blood trickle down her bare body. Instead of feasting on her and feeling temptation overwhelm It, It stays there, standing and speechless at the sudden course of fate.

She was not just his mate. She was Its source of eternal power; a source which It cannot simply get rid of, nor devour. Not anymore. It was the other way around. Alissa could possibly devour the demon clown whole and turn it into something more-something pure like she is. But that is if she chooses this path or _finds out about this massive loophole in the ritual books._

* * *

 **My Dancing Clown 2 is confirmed!  
The story is uploaded now and you can find it in my profile.**  
 **Happy reading my fellow psycho-clown-loving romantics!**

 **Much love,**  
 **Crista**


End file.
